Hidden Royalty
by Utsaah
Summary: [[Modern Prince Merlin]] Merlin never knew his father and his mother let him believe she didn't know who he was. She hates royalty and Merlin doesn't know why. Until one day when he finds out that the King of Mercia is his father. (This story has a bit of Merthur on the side where Arthur is the Crown Prince of Wales.)
1. Chapter 1

Balinor Emrys, King of Mercia, a land between England and Ireland, sighed as he looked at the pictures scattered on his desk provided by his P.I.. The raven haired boy, who he now has learned that his name is Merlin, and woman with long brown hair were unmistakable on every single picture.

He picked up one picture in particular. The raven haired boy is sitting on the terrace of a local coffee shop with his mother. They are both smiling while enjoying a cup of tea. It was and still is the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on.

King Balinor sighed deeply again as he traces the features of the woman. Her name is Hunith, the woman who he started to love all those years ago and who still has the flame of his love burning deeply in his heart. Hunith, who let him in oblivion about her whereabouts for the past 18 years, who let him in oblivion about the boy he was sure was his son.

He can't really blame her for leaving him though. His parents weren't exactly throwing confetti when he announced he has fallen in love with a _commoner,_ but he still felt hurt when she left_._

He thought it was absolute nonsense, that he couldn't choose who to love. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't be getting into a marriage arranged by his family, to some dimwitted princess from another country. Just because his parents wanted it. It was the 90's for all that's holy! Times were changing and it was about time that the royal standards changed too!

His father, the late King Edward III, his late mother Queen Leonora of Mercia and their herd of advisors weren't amused the slightest when Hunith came over more and more in the palace. Who dined with them almost every week, who was around their son almost every breathing moment of the day. Who at one moment even moved in and in the end even talked about getting married.

His family would keep up the pretense of approving his relationship with Hunith, just because they saw how happy their son had become. And an happy heir meant good prospects for the kingdom after all. That didn't meant however that they would really approve this spur of the moment romance. They were full of praise to her whenever he, Balinor, was around but as soon as he was out of the room or out of earshot, they dropped their act and made nasty comments to her.

Unfortunally he was oblivious to that all, until that one dreadful day where he found a handwritten letter from Hunith on his desk. In that letter she explained that she couldn't be in the palace anymore, that it was suffocating her, that she didn't felt at ease at all because of his family, that this wasn't her place and that he should find an appropriate wife and that he should forget about her all together.

_Forget about her._ That wasn't on the top of his list, not even at the bottom of it. He spent years searching for her at every place in the World he could think off, but no one seemed to have heard of her or seen her ever since. It was like she had vanished from the Earth.

He never married either, to great irritation of his parents and their advisors. They were pushing him to marry a noblewoman, so he could produce an heir and secure the line of succession. Even when he ascended the throne after his parents died in a car crash almost 10 years ago, he refused to marry. He couldn't bring himself to be with another woman, knowing that the woman he gave his heart to was still around somewhere. He stopped searching for her after some years, she clearly didn't want to be found, but he never forgot about her. Even today he keeps a locket with her picture and the handwritten letter, securely in the drawer of the nightstand next to his bed.

But hope started to come back to him, since his last royal visit to England just over a month ago.

It was the moment where he got out of the car at the entrance of the hotel where the meeting took place and where he was surrounded by flashing cameras of the paparazzi. When he turned around to pose for some pictures, his eyes caught _her._ He saw how she crossed the street, carrying two large bags of what he assumed were groceries. Looking just the same as almost two decades ago. Time stood still at that very moment.

He wanted to shout, run to her, get her attention at any cost, but he couldn't move when he saw the raven haired boy running towards her from the other side of the street and taking the two heavy bags from her. The boy couldn't be older than 18 years.

He looked again. It couldn't be! He felt his stomach doing somersaults at the realization that the boy was almost the spitting image of him when he was that age, he only had a paler skin which he undoubtedly inherited from his mother.

The moment Merlin turned around and those big blue eyes looked up to see what all the commotion at the entrance of the hotel was about, Balinor had already fled inside. He had to wrap his head around this. Could it be his son? Would Hunith really keep something as big like this hidden from him? He had to know. He made sure before he entered the building that one of his most trusted bodyguards would discretely follow them and report back to him where they lived and report their every move.

He felt happy again. He had finally found her!


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on you lazy arse. Up!"

No response.

"Merlin, I'm serious! We'll be late for the first day of uni." His best friend was standing there, hands on hips and even foot tapping. Merlin peeked through half open eyelids at his friend before yawning and stretching his limbs, "Will, that you're so eager to see His Royal Arseness, doesn't mean that I am." He sleepily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before stretching and yawning once again. "And besides he'll probably have a dozen of bodyguards around him. Now where would be the fun in that?"

His best friend sat himself at the nearest and cleanest spot he could find in the dump that Merlin called his bedroom. It was a little stool, too low to let his long legs rest in a normal position, resulting that his knees almost came up to his nose. "What is it with you and royalty Merlin?" he says while giving a scowled look at his best friend who finally decided to come out of his bed and sniffing at some t-shirts to find the least smelling one. "You don't even know him and you're already holding a grudge against him."

Merlin shrugs "I guess I got that from mum. You know how she's against everything that's regal, god knows why! And besides have you ever seen those interviews of His Royal Arseness on tv, or those pictures of him in magazines. _So_ fake. Or those custom made suits that are fitting him perfectly, pfft."

Will's left eyebrow raises, "sound to me that you've spent quite some time checking, and I quote, _His Royal __**Arse**__ness_ out." He emphasized the word 'arse'. Merlin blushes.

Will points at his direction, "you so are! I see you blushing. Come on Merlin, admit it."

"M'not! Now drop it and help me find my phone."

"You so are though." Will mutters under his breath. While searching with little effort for Merlin's mobile, just lifting a piece of clothing off the ground every now and then to see if the missing mobile is hiding under it.

"What's that now?" Merlin asks demandingly.

"Nothing."

Merlin ruffles through a stack of papers on his desk to see if his phone is there, before moving on to the next object, the floor, which even holds more crap. A tornado leaves less mess behind than the state Merlin's room is in. "I could've sworn that I saw it here last night!" he exclaims pointing to an, unbelievable but true, empty spot on his nightstand. "It couldn't have gotten legs overnight and wandered off!"

"Maybe he was tired off your voice." Will snickered, Merlin gives him a pointed look.

"Just call me with your phone Will." Merlin sighed. Still sniggering, Will complies and looks around him when he hears the unmistakable Kill Bill whistling ringtone of Merlin's phone. He walks towards Merlin and the ringtone becomes louder.

"It's in your pocket you poof!" he says as he whacks him around the head. Merlin rubs the spot on his head where Will whacked him, looking sheepish.

"Well how should I know!"

Will just shakes his head, Merlin will always be… well Merlin. He truly is one of a kind. "Now you've found your phone, can we finally gooo?"

"Fiiiine." He replies just as whiny.

"Bye mum" Merlin says standing in the doorframe of the kitchen where Hunith is reading the newspaper at the table, sipping her tea. She looks up smiling at him.

"Have a great day hun. And look after Will won't you." She says with a wink.

"Hey!" Will feigns being hurt, bringing both his hands over his heart.

Merlin pulls Will on his arm, dragging him to the front door, "I will!" Merlin shouts over his shoulder before slamming the door shut. It became eerily quiet in the Browne residence again without the energy from her 17 soon to become 18 year old son, bouncing of the walls.

Hunith continued sipping her tea and reading the newspaper. However she wasn't prepared for what she saw when she turned the page and read the next headline; '_His Royal Majesty King Balinor of Mercia, to be visiting London._' She almost let her tea cup slip out of her hands but manages to put the cup, albeit shakingly, down on the table and continues reading.

'_Because of the successful peace talks His Royal Majesty had with His Royal Highness King Uther last month, His Royal Majesty will be proceeding to visit England once again in three weeks time. Main action is to be visiting a number of university facilities, including Avalon University London where His Royal Highness Prince Arthur of Wales is attending…'_

Hunith didn't read further, she closed her eyes and shook her head. This couldn't be, not after everything she did. She changed her last name and spent all her time keeping her son away from him, travelling from country to country for the past 18 year, never staying long in one place. It will all be for nothing, when Balinor will be in the exact same building as Merlin.

She looks at the picture added at the article. Balinor wearing his political smile, waving to the crowd. Hunith could always tell apart his genuine and political smile. She traces the outlines of his face. How little he has changed in almost 20 years. He's just looking older and there are more worries etched in his face she guesses.

She couldn't bring it in her heart to leave once again and go to another country. What would it be this time, Belgium?

No she couldn't leave, not when Merlin is this happy and had made friends. Not when he just started university.

She always had in her mind to tell him who his father is when he turns 18, but that time has come way faster than she would care for. She's just not ready to tell him yet, but it seems she will have little choice now. If Balinor just glances once in Merlin's direction, he _will _know. She's sure of it, Merlin looks so much like Balinor at that age, it almost pains her.

She sighs deeply, she'll just deal with it whenever it will be thrown her way, for now she'll keep on being Hunith Browne.

* * *

Merlin and Will are sitting on the low wall just in front of the main entrance. The apple Merlin is holding in his hand, seems to capture more of his attention than the Prince who just arrived at the main entrance. Merlin starts to nibble it and just wished he brought some earplugs with him. The screams of the hundreds of girls and the paparazzi constantly asking the Prince to 'turn this way, turn that way' are deafening.

Will is perched up right, trying to have the best look of the Prince possible, but he can only see a mop of blonde hair inbetween the crowd of people. The pack of paparazzi and fangirls are slowly making it's way to the entrance and Will pokes Merlin in his side, "oh Merlin, he's coming closer."

"Fascinating," Merlin answers when taking another bit of his apple, not even giving the Prince a glance.

When Arthur is at the entrance he looks to his left to see Will and Merlin sitting on the low wall. "Your Highness," Will says with a slight indicating head tilt, Arthur gives a smile in return and looks at the figure next to him on the wall. Will elbows Merlin who jolts up.

"Will!" he looks angry towards Will, who in his turn points his head to something that's behind Merlin. Merlin looks the way to where Will is pointing at and sees Arthur standing perhaps 2 feet away from them, with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

Merlin scoffs, cocks his eyebrow and abruptly takes another large bite of his apple before chewing it really ungraceful. Arthur snorts before being sweet talked inside by the principal.

"Was that really necessary Merlin? I know you hate royalty, but did you _had _to be that obvious about it?"

Merlin looks at his best friend, "what would you expect me to do? should I bow like some idiot, say _Your Highness_ to him, or wait even better, should I kiss the ground he has walked on?" He rolls his eyes and aims the core of his apple towards the bin a couple of feet in front of him. _Miss_. Grumbling he gets up and picks the core up and dumps it in the bin.

"Well why do you hate him then? Is it because he's gay because let me tell you, so are you."

"I don't know, okay. I just don't like that stupid acting that royals always do. No one can ever be _that_ polite all the time. And Arthur being gay, is probably the only redeeming quality of him."

"Ahh, you called him Arthur, and not His Royal Arseness. We're stepping up at the polite ladder!"

"Oh shut up." He gently elbows Will's arm and hears the school bell rings. He looks around and sees that the other students getting up from the grass or benches and walking in all kinds of directions. Will and Merlin get up too and are walking towards their first class of the year. Chemistry_._

Entering the class, Merlin's mood is great. He loves Chemistry and especially now he has dr. Geoffrey, probably the most renowned chemist in England, as his teacher. This class couldn't get any better!

Will and Merlin sit down at one of the benches which can hold 4 people. There's already a guy sitting there who is quite tall and looking really friendly. Will decides that he will take a seat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Will and this is Merlin."

The guy is pleasantly surprised and immediately holds his hand out. Both Will and Merlin shake it. "I'm Percival, but you can call me Percy. Rather not Perc though, or I will sounds like a woman's handbag."

Will starts to chuckle, "you know I like you Percy. You're funny. Are you from-" but before Will can finish his sentence the door opens, and in comes the principal with Prince Arthur right behind him. Murmuring immediately starts to spread through the classroom, while Merlin's great mood starts to sinks somewhere towards the ground.

_Did _he_ really have to follow the same class as me_?

The principal holds his hands up, and the murmuring in the class slowly starts to cease. When it's completely silent the principal let his hands down and starts, "class, as most of you know is that Prince Arthur is attending this school. He has requested that you will treat him like any other student and you can just call him Arthur."

"How _princely_ of him." Merlin cheekily whispers in Will's ear, who in return side-glances at him saying that he has to be quiet.

"Now I'm sure I kept you'll long enough and dr. Geoffrey is eager to start his class." He nods towards Geoffrey and leaves the classroom, leaving Arthur standing in front of the class. He's dressed in casual dark blue jeans and a red polo that is hugging his torso to perfection with his blonde hair in perfect contrast with the red collar that has been pushed up. Piercing blue eyes scanning the classroom.

Merlin has to admit, for the princely arse he is, he's surely looking _divine_.

"If you could just take a seat Arthur." Geoffrey says while plugging his laptop onto the projector making a powerpoint appear on the screen.

Arthur looks around the class and sees that all the places have been taken, except for the one spot next to the guy with black hair that had been quite rude to him not less than 15 minutes ago. Taking his chances he walks towards the spot and seats himself on the stool next to Merlin. Merlin rolls his eyes and props his chin on his left hand, his elbow resting on the work bench. Will scowls to Merlin's direction before shaking hands with Arthur and introducing himself, Percy soon follows.

_It's like karma is playing with me and wants me to have a bad day. _Merlin thinks before he also shakes hands just out of politeness, well okay because Will is kicking him under the table.

"I'm Merlin."

Arthur gives him a nod in understanding "I'm Arthur." He replies with that stupid tabloid smile of his. Merlin could just resist the urge to roll his eyes to the obvious and can even manage to crack a small smile towards Arthur's direction who, satisfied at the outcome, opens his laptop.

"So class," Geoffrey starts, "I took the liberty of dividing you into pairs for the assignments you'll have to complete this year. Swapping is _not _allowed."

Merlin immediately hears some girls at the back of the class whispering that they hope that they're paired up with Arthur. Merlin doesn't really pay much attention to the list of names Geoffrey calls, he faintly hears that Will is paired up with Percy which annoys him. He rather wanted to be lab partners with Will. But that annoyance isn't even close to the annoyance he feels when he hears his name.

"Merlin Browne, you're paired up with Arthur Pendragon."

_It's official, karma's a bitch._


	3. Chapter 3

The class starts to spread out and search the other person they've been assigned to. Will can't help but to bursts out laughing at hearing who Merlin's lab partner is and Geoffrey raises an eyebrow that is almost reaching his hairline, at hearing the sudden laughter.

Merlin is looking not amused at all, while Arthur and Percy have no idea what's going on and are sharing a confused look with each other.

Will claps his best friend on the back, his laughter subdued a little. "Now look at that mate, it's _all_ you _ever_ wished for." He sarcastically adds.

Merlin glares daggers at Will, before mumbling something incoherent. He turns around to face Arthur. "Well it seems I'm stuck with you, so I'll just explain some things okay?" Arthur wants to say something, but Merlin won't let him speak. He holds his forefinger close to Arthur's face, who's now looking cross eyed at it. "One, I'm not your servant, so I expect you to _actually_ cooperate and not let me do all the work." He adds another finger, "two, I really enjoy Chemistry, so if you'll be a prat about it and think this all is just a joke. Than I rather have it that you'll just leave now, and third," he adds the third finger at the pair, "if you screw up, there _will_ be consequences. Are we clear?"

Arthur looks at Merlin, he's _got _to be joking, but seeing the seriousness in Merlin's face and hearing it, he's quick to adjust that thought. He thinks it's quite adorable really. No one ever talks like that to him, people are usually walking on eggshells around him, saying everything they _think_ he wants to hear. Merlin's approach is something different, he's not afraid to speak his mind. It's quite…liberating. He likes it. Very much. "Nothing more? Just those three?" Arthur replies just as serious, but suppressing the mock tone as best as he can.

"One more thing." Merlin takes out his notepad and scribbles some sentences on it before pushing it in front of Arthur. He holds out his pen. "Sign this."

"What? Why?" Arthur splutters.

"Just to be clear, that you and I are serious about this. I will not let some Prince ruin my favorite subject."

Arthur glances at the paper lying in front of him and reads what is written on it. Percy and Will curiously crane their neck to see what exactly Merlin has written.

'_I, Arthur Pendragon, hereby comply to all the aforementioned rules that the opposite party, Merlin Browne, has drawn up. If I break one or multiple of these rules, I will owe the other party a dinner at a restaurant of choice.'_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Arthur Pendragon_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Merlin Browne_

Arthur just can't help but chuckle at Merlin's choice of words, and the apparent punishment for breaking the rules. It sounds so… funny. Arthur likes the humor this guy has. He sure can have some fun with him while being in school. Merlin might look reluctant and aloof to him now, but Merlin will fall for the Pendragon charme soon enough. Maybe university won't be this bad after all.

"Well?" Merlin asks in a serious tone holding out the pen in front of Arthur, letting it wiggle between his thumb and forefinger. "and I just thought I fancied the text up for you, so you won't get offended."

"How very thoughtful of you _Mer_lin." Arthur says with the smallest sarcasm. "Of course I will _comply_, as you put it." He grabs the pen out of Merlin's waiting hand before clicking it in a very exaggerated way and signing it with his signature, before sliding the paper including the pen towards Merlin to let him sign his dotted line.

"Just so you know, I have witnesses Pendragon." He points to the two grinning idiots next to him, who are having trouble keeping their laughter in, and then signs the _contract_. He looks up and flashes Arthur a big smile. "Now we've established that, I can only say that you're surely looking forward at working with me. I know, I'm amazing. And I won't let my opinion about you out yet, since I don't really know you that well,…"

_Oh really? _Arthur thinks_, it sounds to me like you've already decided that you don't like me._

"…so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. "

"Well aren't you nice." Arthur adds. Merlin just merely nods.

Geoffrey gets the class' attention again by clearing his throat twice. "Okay class, it seems everyone found their partners. Now lets get really started with the subject you all came for. Open your books at page 10 and start up your laptops. We will dive right in."

* * *

The two hours of Chemistry flew by.

Arthur isn't really that bad actually, Merlin thinks. If anything he's really nice and helpful. God what's happening with him, he doesn't like royals, they are all actors who like to play with your feelings.

But seeing Arthur, working with Arthur, talking to Arthur, it doesn't feel like it's played at all. It feels natural, like they share some kind of bond.

As soon as Geoffrey gives the signal for the class to leave, Merlin gets up and drags Will out of the room with Percy trailing behind them as they make their way to the cafetaria.

"Shouldn't we wait for Arthur?" Percy suggests.

"I'm sure he can find the cafeteria by himself. He's a big boy." Merlin replies, but then hears someone yelling his name from behind them. Merlin turns around and sees Arthur walking towards him. Arthur with that gorgeous body and face…_wait, what did I just think?_

Arthur reaches Merlin with just three more steps, "you forgot this." He hands over a pen.

"It's a pen." Merlin answers with a cocked eyebrow.

Arthur shifts from foot to foot, "well I thought you might like it back, I don't know maybe it has sentimental value?"

Now Merlin raises both eyebrows, "again it's just a pen and also it's pen from _Poundland. _The only sentimental value I have with it, is that I had better ways to spend my Pound." Merlin chuckles, he finds himself so funny.

"Okay well I lied," Arthur admits, "I just wanted to know what you three were up to now, and the pen thing was first thing that popped into my head. I have a free period now, I just wondered if you three wanted to hang out."

_Uuhh, direct approach. I like it._ Merlin thinks. "Yeah, we're having a free period now too. We were just heading to the cafeteria."

"Oh." Arthur lets out, eyes wandering from one wall to the floor to the other wall. He had hoped he would be invited with them. He might be the Prince, but still a guy wanting some human interaction. No one really had the guts to approach him, everyone just parted ways when he walked in the hallways and sending shy smiles towards him. Now he remembers again why he was so reluctant to go to university. People would be awkward around him.

"-But you're welcome to join us Arthur." Merlin adds, like having read Arthur's mind. Will glances towards Merlin with a surprised look that almost says; 'who are you and what have you done to royalty hating Merlin?'

Merlin catches the look Will is giving him. "What? I _can_ be nice."

Will nods tightlipped and amused. "Apparently you can." He replies back. "Now let's go before the period is over." The four of them walk towards the cafeteria and as expected, everyone in the cafeteria looks Arthur's way when he enters. Arthur just smiles with a certain poise and then steers the trio walking next to him to an empty table in one of the corners of the cafeteria. People begin to turn their attention back at their own thing again, having seen a glimpse of the Prince now. There are just a couple of giggling girls who are keeping their attention at the Prince.

Will is the first to dump his food on the table. There are 2 bags of crisps, 5 slices of bread with various toppings, 1 can of energy drink, 2 cartons of juice and 1 tangerine. The last one is only there, just because his mother wanted him to have something healthy.

Arthur looks with amusement at the pile of food, "are you going to feed an army with that?" he asks mockingly.

"Nope just me and this fellow." He grabs Merlin's shoulder and gives him a little shake. "Merlin needs a bit more fat on him don't you think?"

Merlin blushes. Again! This must be the umpteenth time today. He caught himself blushing a few times during Chemistry when Arthur scooted closer with his stool to point out some tiny calculation mistakes in Merlin's notepad. Arthur's breath landing on his neck and their legs swiftly but briefly touching each other. Merlin's sure it's just his imagination playing tricks, _evil tricks!_, on him.

"I think he looks pretty fine." Arthur says, quickly glaring over Merlin's body without causing too much suspicion. Merlin is tall and yes he might be thinner than the average guy, but he definitely doesn't look unhealthy. More like delicious. _Oh_ _my god, did I really just thought that?_

Well how couldn't he be thinking that, he did try some flirting with Merlin in Chemistry after all. Partly to annoy Merlin a bit, but mostly because there's something about Merlin that attracts him. He just can't quite put his finger on what it is. Maybe it's that cheeky smile Merlin wears most of the time, or maybe it are those cerulean eyes that shine so brightly when he smiles. Maybe it's a combination of them, or maybe it's just _Merlin_.

Arthur is brought out of his train of thought when he hears the familiar whistling ringtone, both Arthur and Merlin reach into their pockets to get their phones. Merlin gets his phone out first and looks puzzled to see that no one is calling him, nor that he has a missed call, but he can still hear the ringtone. He looks up to see that Arthur fished his phone out of the pocket and that the ringtone is coming from his phone. Arthur clicks the call away.

"Unknown caller." Arthur adds as he see three pair of eyes looking his way, but Will and Merlin both look at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" he asks.

"Kill Bill?" Merlin says inclining his head to Arthur's phone. Arthur looks down his phone, before it clicks what Merlin means.

"Oh, haha. No American Horror Story actually."

"_You_ watch that show?" the trio asks in sync.

"Uhm, yeah." Arthur can't believe that the three guys think that he isn't watching tv shows. What do they think that he does in his spare time, writing laws at his desk? It gives him an idea. "You know what, why don't we keep a marathon at my place this Saturday. I have season one and two on Blu-Ray." Arthur says with a smile.

"Your place?" Percy asks, almost wide eyed. "You mean the palace?!"

Arthur grins. "It's not _that_ bad you know."

Merlin scratches his head, "Saturday you say eh, I'm not sure if I can make that."

"Oh." Arthur replies. It's a lie if he doesn't admit that he feels a bit sad by that.

"And why not?" Percival asks, while Merlin is looking uneased. Will has seen through Merlin all along. On Saturdays he usually does something with his mum. It's a bit of a tradition that once started out as a joke, but got stuck with them for almost 4 years now.

"I'm sure your mum will understand." Will whispers in Merlin's ear, inaudible to the others. Merlin nods slightly, "but still. I don't feel comfortable about it." Merlin whispers back.

"Arthur." Will calls to catch Arthur's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Can't we do it on Friday, instead of Saturday? It's just that Merlin has a thing on Saturday."

"Sure," Arthur smiles widely, not going to ask what that thing exactly is. It really isn't much of his business. "I'll make sure everything is ready then. If you three can just put your number and your address in my phone, then I'll make sure a car is ready to pick you up. Lets say around 7-ish?"

After the trio agreed at the time, Arthur slides his phone over the table towards Percy, who after putting in his details, passes it on to Will, who in his turn passes it to Merlin. Merlin happily taps his info in the phone too. He's not sure why his mother is so against royals. He spent most of the morning with Arthur and he hasn't done anything horrible, quite the opposite actually. Surely she's just overreacting at the whole royalty thing and has Merlin dragged into it.

Percival, Merlin, Arthur and Will all swap their phones amongst each other, so everyone's number is in the other person's phone. They chat some more about American Horror Story and other shows, before they hear the bell again and are making their way to the next class.

* * *

School's out and after Arthur said a quick goodbye to the three friends he made today, he makes his way out of the building. He _actually_ made friends the first day who threat him normally. Arthur almost couldn't believe it.

Before opening the door of the main entrance he takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the piranhas with flashing cameras who are waiting just outside this door for him, eager to bombard him with questions about his first day at uni. His father, King Uther, made a deal with the press and paparazzi, that they're allowed to take pictures on the first day, but no interviews. After the first day the press and paparazzi have to leave Arthur alone, so he can fully focus on his study.

"Here I go." He puts on the fake smile he's been flashing to the cameras since he was four years old and pushes the door open. Immediately the swarm of vermin guarded with their cameras, come rushing his way. Asking how his first day was, if he had any troubles, if he was having a love interest already. Luckily there were three bodyguards clearing the path and leading him swiftly to the waiting black Chevrolet Tahoe.

Seated in the backseat of the Chevy, Arthur chuckles to himself shaking his head. "Love interest. Right." But he can't stop himself letting his mind wander off to the wide grinning idiot called Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

After the long first school day Merlin finds himself sitting at the dining table with his mom, who just planted a steaming cup of tea in front of him. Merlin picks up the paper, which had been thrown to the side of the table with one hand, while gripping his cup of tea with the other. Sipping it, he feels the tension of the day glide of his shoulder and he starts to relax.

Hunith is shifting in her place staring at Merlin. She knows that in three weeks time Balinor, will visit Merlin's school. She looks at him from a different angle, his features are _definitely_ the same as Balinor.

"Mum!" Merlin exclaimed, looking briefly up from the newspaper. "you're making me nervous, when you look at me like that. Have I've done something? I've never seen you so fidgety in my life." He looks back at the newspaper again. "And why is there a big hole here?" He holds up the page where a big square has been cut out - little does Merlin know that in that square was the article about Balinor.

Hunith starts to fidget more nervously, how will she talk her way out of this? "Coupons!" she suddenly yells.

"Coupons?" Merlin replies cocking his eyebrow, looking at the big space again. "This big?"

"There were lots of them?" even Hunith hears how implausible she sounds, but Merlin just shrugs and turns to the other page, not giving it much attention anymore. Hunith lets out a sigh of relieve. After just 3 minutes, Merlin puts down the newspaper again. He actually doesn't read the newspaper, he only just looks at the horoscope page. Not that he's a believer, he just finds them amusing and hey sometimes they even come true.

After sipping her tea again, she bites her lower lip, "so how was your first day? Have you made any friends?"

Merlin's face lights up. "Actually I did mum, although I don't think you will be very happy with one in particular."

Alarm bells starts to ring in her head. "What? Why?"

"Well…" Merlin let out a deep sigh, "well it's because he's, uhm, he's, theCrownPrinceofWales." Merlin finishes fast.

"What? Merlin what have I told you about enunciating."

"He's the Crown Prince of Wales okay. It's Arthur. I know, I know, you hate royalty, but why? Why mum, please explain it to me for once. I've spent the whooooole day with Arthur and look," he stands up from his place and makes a turn, "I am still fine and in one piece."

During Merlin's little rambling, Hunith made her way to the sink and now pretends to be doing the dishes. Although in reality she stares out of the little kitchen window that is overlooking the back garden, thinking back about the time she had to leave the palace.

When Merlin touches her arm, she snaps out of her train of thought. "Mum please" his eyes look pleading, "_every time_ there is something about royalties, whether it is on TV or just small talk on the street you always get that sad look in your eyes, you get angry and sometimes you even lock yourself up in your bedroom. This has to be something deeper, please mom just….tell me."

Hunith dries off her hands and places her right hand on Merlin's left upper arm. "Merlin hunnie," she closes her eyes trying to block out the tears, but there's just one single tear escaping her, rolling down her cheek. "I can't tell you, not now." It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, she just couldn't at this moment. However she didn't expected Merlin's reaction coming next.

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" he lets out a loud growl and walks straight out of the kitchen.

"Merlin…"

"Don't!" he turns around facing Hunith. "Don't follow me, don't call me. Just leave me alone!" He slams the front door shut, leaving an all crying Hunith standing in the hallway of their house.

* * *

"You're absolutely sure this is official?" Balinor asks his P.I. Morgause as he looks down at the paper again.

"As sure as I can ever be Sir." the lady sitting in front of him answers.

"But that is wonderful news, I can't thank you enough Morgause. This has been the answer I've been waiting for!" He can just restrain himself from hugging Morgause, it wouldn't be really appropriate for a King now would it? He looks down at the piece of paper with a big font that's saying 'Birth Certificate'.

"I have to say, it wasn't easy getting access to it. Seeing that Merlin was born in another country, but I have my sources." She answers smirking.

"I really can't thank you enough for all your efforts. Name your price and I'll give it to you. Anything."

"That is really kind of His Majesty, but that really isn't necessary. I'm happy that the His Majesty can let his mind to rest now." Morgause sends a smile to Balinor. "And may I congratulate you on finding the young Prince."

Balinor beams, there is no other word for it, but beaming. His eyes light up as he looks down _again _at the paper and still amazed that _his_ name is written at 'father' section. He was sure that Merlin was his son when he first laid eyes on him, that beautiful day in England about a month ago. He immediately felt the connection between them and then he saw how much he actually looked like him when he was younger. But now, having the actual proof of it in his hands, is lighting up his heart. "Thank you Morgause. For everything." It seems the King has lost the abillity to think of other words, but 'thanks'.

"Again Your Majesty, it was my pleasure." With that she stands up and after bowing her head she leaves the room.

After the door closes behind Morgause, Balinor sits back at the chair he's sitting on, still clutching the paper tightly, afraid that it won't be true if he lets go of it. Before saying, "Merlin Linor Edward James." How much those 4 names making him on the brink of tears. Tears of happiness that is.

When Hunith and Balinor lived together in the palace they've always been talking about children, how they loved to be parents some day. Of course the child should have a strong name in Balinor's opinion, while Hunith was always aiming for the softer, more unusual names. One day she just brought the name Merlin up. Balinor was reluctant…a lot… at first, but the name just grew on him over time. Especially when he saw a Merlin bird one morning, a few weeks after Hunith mentioned the name. It was a small falcon, but a really strong minded one. Since that day, he wouldn't even _think_ let alone _consider _other boy names. And for the other names, it is accustomed in Mercia that the first born son shall have the names of his father, and both grandfathers.

Balinor couldn't believe his eyes, reading that Hunith had actually included his own name -although a bit modified- and his father's name. Even after all the crap, for the lack of a better word, his father has been putting her through. She did explain in her letter how his family pestered her, but he still has this feeling that she kept something else from him. That it couldn't be just the pestering that made her leave. He has to know now, he's been waiting for almost 18 years and now he has finally found her, he's not planning to let her slip through his fingers again. Especially now he really has the proof that Merlin is indeed his son.

He made up his mind, he will visit Hunith. His hearts starts to beat faster, he will hold his love of his life in his arms again. He will undo all the damage his family has done and make Hunith come back to him again. For a split second a nasty thought enters Balinor mind, _but what if she doesn't want to come back to me?_

No he can't think about that. He can't think _like_ that. He will take some time to prepare himself, but he can't let his family go unprotected in the mean time. He pushes a button on his phone and within 30 seconds the door opens a man in a black suit and an earpiece in his ear walks through the door.

"Your Majesty." He says while bowing.

"Ah Lancelot, glad you could be here this fast."

* * *

It's well after midnight when Hunith hears the front door creaking open. She's been sitting at the kitchen table ever since Merlin burst out of the house, waiting for him to come home. Some shuffling feet make the way towards the kitchen and Merlin appears on the treshold.

"Merlin." She breathes standing up, "I was so worried and when you didn't pick up your phone-"

She's been cut off by Merlin raising a single hand, asking to let him speak. She froze at the spot. "I," Merlin starts. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was not necessary and it was so rude. But I hope that one of these days you can trust me with whatever it is that is troubling you mum. It pains me to see you like that, I really don't want you to be sad." Well there is no stop now, once the gate of tears is open it's open for a good while. Tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Hunith could barely hold hers as it is as she walks towards her son, who has shown so much maturity in just those few little sentences. He truly is a prince in all his fibers. She wraps her arms around him, pressing a kiss on his brow.

"It's okay Merlin," she pulls away from him and brushes his fringe out of the way that always make him chuckle, even now with the tears. "I will tell you Merlin, soon. Just have patience. That's all I ask. Now come," she holds out her hand, "it's been a long day."


	5. Chapter 5

It's lunchtime at Avalon University London again. Will just bought a plate full of French fries and places it in the middle of the table. Merlin, Arthur, Percival and himself dig right in and within seconds the plate is almost empty. Still processing the food, Will and Merlin are in a conversation about the new movie based on a book of Stephenie Meyer, hoping that it won't be so annoying as the Twilight Saga. While Arthur and Percival are engaged in a conversation about football.

Merlin and Arthur are both reaching out for the last fry on the plate without looking. When they discover that what they touch is not a French fry but another person's hand, their heads snap up so quickly that it's a miracle that they don't shoot right off. They look each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds completely frozen, before looking down to see that their fingers have somehow entwined with each other. Their heads are starting to get a deep crimson color. Merlin pulls his hand away and pushes the plate forwards to Arthur

"Here, you take it."

"No, really I insist. You take it." Arthur replies, pushing the plate back again. The red color now reduced to a bright pink.

"Arthur, really you should. I'm not that hungry anymore anyways."

"Are you sure?" Arthur teases, picking up the fry holding it close to his mouth.

"Yes! And especially now you have touched it with your thick fingers, let alone breathe on it!"

"What? You take that back!" Arthur playfully accuses.

"Take what back? The 'I'm sure I don't want it' part, or the finger part? _Your Highness._" Merlin smugly replies. He loves to push Arthur to the edge, but not just over it.

Arthur made it very clear from day one that he _doesn't_ want to be addressed with any titles - he secretly despises those titles – but of course Merlin disregarded that instantly. He had too much fun seeing Arthur getting redheaded about it. After a couple of days Arthur just gave up the fight –shockingly! Arthur never backs down that quick. He came to mind that he actually wasn't bothered when those titles were spoken by Merlin, especially when spoken out mockingly. Of course he couldn't let Merlin know this, he just liked their bickering too much.

"The finger part of course!" Arthur continued, "and I do _not_ have fat fingers." He places the fry back on the plate again. "You should definitely take this one, you look like you don't have any fat at all."

Merlin scoffs, "excuse you." He reaches to take the fry but Will beats him to it and snatches the fry away, dropping 5 Pounds on the table.

Stop bickering you two! It's driving me crazy. Here's 5 Pounds, buy another plate and share it 'Lady and the Tramp' style for all I care. Geez!" Percival starts to snigger, while Merlin and Arthur are getting a deep red color on their cheekbones again.

"What?" Will says noticing the red cheeks. "It had to be said, you've been going rounds at each other for the whole week now. You two even have the same ringtone for crying out loud! If I didn't know better…." Will stopped talking there, just letting it linger in the air. He just loves to tease.

Arthur raises an eyebrow, "If you didn't know better….what?"

Smirking, Will is all too happy to finish his sentence. "Then I would think you two are in _loooove_." Dragging out the word teasingly.

"WHAT?!" squeaks Merlin.

"Me and Merlin?" splutters Arthur at the same time. "Did you drink energy drink for breakfast again Will? Me and Merls are not, I repeat _not_ in love. God you straight people always think that when two gays are talking they are immediately in love."

Although in Arthur's mind he can't help to think about Merlin being his boyfriend, god how happy he would be when that would happen. He knows in his mind that he has known Merlin for only a short period of time so far, but when you found _the_ _one_, you will feel it. And Arthur definitely feels it, so bad actually that it almost hurts.

"Yeah Will," Merlin adds. "We are friends, besides who want to be with this prat." He jerks his thumb to Arthur's direction.

"Hey!" Arthur feigns being hurt. "I hope you know that I have boys _and_ girls from around the country, and I believe even outside the country, falling for me."

"Congratulations." Merlin mutters, with a snitch of jealousy in his voice.

Arthur heard the little jealous tone in Merlin voice, fueling his feelings even more. "Besides who can resist this?" he lifts his head and turns it from side to side.

Will and Percival are making a retching motion, while Merlin just shrugs and snatching the 5 Pounds of the table. "Seeing that Will is paying, does anyone want something from the cafeteria?" he looks around the table, but no one makes motion to ask for something. "Nothing? Fine your loss." Merlin starts to walk away towards the counter with all the food.

"Wait Merlin, I'll go with you. Don't leave me alone with these straight people." At this Merlin has to chuckle and just waits for Arthur to catch up with him. He was happy to have some alone time with Arthur, even it was just a couple of minutes. He couldn't exactly say that out loud to Arthur of course, he didn't want to scare him away. Besides, it's not like he and Arthur _actually _would be in a relationship. Arthur is a Prince and he's just a nobody, Arthur will find a Lord or Duke or maybe even another Prince and will be happy with him. Nope Merlin is better of just being friends with him... he thinks, man his mind is jelly when it comes to Arthur.

"Quite the lot aren't they." Arthur starts after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, I can't seem to gather from where they got the idea of _us_ of all people to be together." Merlin answers with a nervous laugh. "All we do is fight and bicker 99% of the time."

"Yep. But they probably think that we use the remaining 1% for sending longing glances to each other." Arthur laughingly replies back. Although it's not quite the lie, only Arthur is glancing longingly towards Merlin for 100% of the time. _Very_ discretely of course, he can't get caught obviously.

Merlin and Arthur return at their now usual spot in the cafeteria and are hearing a conversation between Percival and Will about some videos on YouTube with a bleating goat being edited in songs.

"I think the Skrillex one is the best." Arthur cuts in.

"No way," Will answers. "the best one is the 'I Always Love You' one!" The other three nod their heads, agreeing with Will.

"So anyways," Arthur starts. "Are we still up for tonight?" Merlin nods broad smiled.

"Definitely." Will answers

"Of course, 7-ish right?" Percival answers after Will. Arthur nods.

"Oh before I forget, you all can stay over. Seeing that I don't know when time we will finish, could be late." He adds with a wink. "And it's not like I have a shortage of guest rooms." Arthur chuckles.

* * *

"Mum, change of plans." Merlin drops his bag on the floor and gets a steaming cup of just freshly made coffee. He leans with his back against the counter while stirring his coffee.

"And a good afternoon to you too Merlin." Hunith say. Merlin rolling his eyes, "Yes mum, how was your day?"

"See what better manners can do to you Merlin? And my day was pretty good. I did some volunteering at the elderly home, caught up with the next door neighbor and then just waited for you to be home. But what were you saying about change of plans?"

"Oh yeah. Well remember I told you I would watch some TV show at Arthur's house, where we going to have a little marathon?"

Hunith was still a bit reluctant about Merlin spending time with Arthur, but after their little heart to heart at the start of the week she soften a bit and would allow Merlin to hang out with Arthur. After she told him to be careful of course, what resulted in Merlin giving her a bit of a questionable look but she decided to ignore that.

"Yes." She answers curtly.

"Weeell, it's now going to be a sleep over, or well sleep over that sounds so girlish. Hmmm. Well anyways I'll be spending the night there too. Don't worry, Will and Percival will be there too, so no chance of me getting murdered in my sleep." He chuckles, but Hunith can't seem to find the joke in it all.

"Just be back at ten tomorrow morning okay? Oh and I also have something to tell you Merlin."

"Yes moooom. And what do you want to tell?"

"I can't make our little Saturday outing tomorrow. I'm really sorry, but they were so short staffed at the elderly home, that I volunteered to help."

Merlin smiles to her. "That's okay mum." He walks towards her and presses a kiss on her cheek. "I know how you love to do some work there, I hope you'll have fun. And don't worry about me, I'll just be in the library probably. I have an assignment to make." He exhales a sigh thinking about the amount of work he needs to for the assignment. "Will we still have dinner together tomorrow night then?"

"Of course hunnie, now go and pack some things for tonight. It's almost 7."

"Okay!" he shouts running up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"Merlin!" Hunith shouts from the bottom of the stairs. "Car's here."

She hears the stomping of his feet on the steps. "Coming!" he shouts back while descending the stairs.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yep, think so. Toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb and a pajama bottom."

"Aren't you forgetting anything?"

Merlin furrows his brows, "don't think so?"

"What about this?" She holds up his mobile.

Even seeing his phone in his mother's hands, he still feels the need to check his pockets to make sure it's _not_ in there, before grabbing the phone out of her hands and pecking a quick kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow mum." And with that he closes the front door.

Hunith just shakes her head with a smile on her lips. Thinking of it, it has been a while since she had the house all for herself, she decides that she will have a pampering evening. Starting with a nice long steaming bath.

"Wow." Merlin looks in awe at the all black Chevy Tahoe, parked at the front of his house. "It's like CSI NY" he mutters to himself.

"Mister Browne I presume?" A man dressed in a black suit and a little earpiece in his ear suddenly appears at the side of the car holding the door open for Merlin. Merlin catches a quick glimpse of the gun the man is wearing. Like, Merlin _knows_ that bodyguards have those, but man seeing one for real makes his pulse go a bit higher.

"Yes, but please, for the love of god, just call me Merlin."

"As you wish si-…Merlin. My name is Leon and I will escort you to the palace tonight.

Merlin gives a quick nod and a small nervous smile before he gets in the car and sees Percival and Will already seated in it.

"How awesome is this car!" Will says, the first thing when Merlin gets in. "It's far better than that little can my mom drives in."

"When you have buckled your seatbelt Merlin, we'll go." Leon says from the front seat. Merlin immediately complies, partly afraid for the gun owning guy.

* * *

The trio are looking in awe and wide eyed at the palace, of course they've seen it before, loads even, but never this close. "Woooow." They say in unison.

The car quickly drives to a special entrance and the door is opened by Leon again. "I'll walk you to the entertainment room." He says smilingly, letting them all out of the car.

_Okay maybe this guy isn't that scary after all_, Merlin thinks.

Entering the palace, they are even more awestruck. The decoration in this place is amazing! Not that they have lots of knowledge about decorating, but even so they can tell it's expensive just by looking at it. They follow Leon to the lifts.

"A lift?! There is a freaking lift in here!" Will exclaims, "This place is like Disneyland."

Percival and Merlin start to snigger and Will realizes what he just said. Even Leon's lip twitch a bit, but he can hold in his smile. "Yeah I mean, like for little girls of course." Will scoffs, trying to hide his earlier mishap.

"Riiight." Percival and Merlin answer in unison, "whatever makes you sleep at nights." Percival adds further, clapping Will on the back as they get in the lift.

As the doors open, their eyes are becoming wide once again.

"Entertainment room? More like heaven!" Will makes a turn, taking in every corner, chair, and screen that's in the room which is the size of his whole neighborhood, Merlin and Percival are standing a bit more reserved in the back, before they spot Arthur who's walking their way.

"Thank you Leon." Arthur says. With a single nod and 'Sir' Leon leaves the room.

"So you like it?" He asks the trio.

"Like it? Freaking loving it!" Will flops down in one of the comfortable lounging chairs in front of the big screen. "It's like I'm in a freaking cinema, only bigger and more luxurious."

Arthur blushes a bit, he never liked to parade with the luxuries he has. He's a bit humble like that. He spots Merlin still standing a bit shy at the doors. He's looking very fine tonight. A blue shirt that's complementing his amazing eyes brilliantly, paired with a black, not yet skinny, jeans which accentuates all his other great qualities.

_No I am _not _staring at his crotch!_ Arthur makes himself believe, of course he knows it's all a lie.

"Don't worry about your bags, they will be brought to your rooms shortly. I don't know if you have anything in it that you'll need now, if so I would suggest taking it out now or risk having to walk a mile to get it again." He throws his head back laughing. Merlin can't help to fixate his gaze on the bobbing Adam's apple, before blinking rapidly and focus on any other thing at the room, anything but that sexy throat.

"Okay well we've come here to watch American Horror Story, so shall we? Just take any spot that you think is comfortable." Arthur hopes that Percival will sit next to Will and Merlin next to Percy, so he can sit next to Merlin. It's not like _accidental _hand gripping is uncommon when two persons are trying to get some popcorn out of one _small_ bowl.

Like his prayer has been answered, Percy takes a seat next to Will and Merlin next to Percy. _Perfect._

Arthur pops in the Blu-Ray and makes his way to the others while carrying a tray with two bowls of popcorn and four cans of drinks. "If you two share one bowl, me and Merlin share the other. That way we don't get in each other's way." Oh yeah, he is sly. Arthur doesn't even try to hide it.

Merlin says that he doesn't mind sharing and so don't Will and Percival.

After settled, and sitting so close to Merlin that it almost makes his hands sweat, he presses play and the creepy 'Murder House' with Abby standing in front of it appears on the screen.

* * *

Having watched the full first season all of them are having droopy eyelids. Arthur yawns, sliding a hand over his face. "I'm not sure about you three, but I'm tired as hell. I can barely hold my eyes open as it is." He looks at his side and sees that Will, Percy and Merlin are having the same facial expression.

"Come on, I'll show you your rooms. Don't try to make too much noise though, there _are_ people sleeping here."

Arthur walks to a corridor with 5 adjoining rooms. "The one at the back is mine, this one is yours Percy." He holds the doors open and Percy sees his bag sitting on the bed. He walks to the next door, "this one is yours Will." He then continues to walk to the door next to that one, "and this is yours Merlin." Of course Arthur put Merlin in the room directly next to him. _God obsessed much?_

"Good night all" he says before going into his own room. After he washed his face and brushed his teeth he looks in the mirror before remembering something again. _Oh crap, forgot to tell them about the breakfast._

He walks to Merlin's room and knocks, he hears a muffled 'come in' before he enters. Just in time to see Merlin pulling his shirt over his head. Forget skinny, this boy is _fit_! Never Arthur would've guessed that Merlin would be this muscular. Okay he might not be a bodybuilder, but still he's fi-ine!

"Oh my. Sorry. I didn't realized you were changing." He turns around to face the door, praying to every god he knows that he won't turn red.

"Actually I was just ready." Merlin shyly answers. "I never sleep with a pajama top, they're too damn restricting. But did you wanted to say something?"

Arthur turns around again to see Merlin still standing bare-chested. It takes all off Arthur's will power to _not_ lick and bit his lower lip in appreciation. "Uhm...Oh yes, just wanted to say that breakfast is at 8:30." He nervously switches from foot to foot, his knees feel like pudding. His legs can give out any moment now. "So yeah that's what I wanted to say. Good night Merlin."

"Night Arthur." Merlin answers back flashing him a wide smile. After catching the smile, Arthur hurries out of the room before leaning against the wall outside Merlin's room. He puts an hand through his hair, letting out all the oxygen he's keeping in his lungs at that moment. "Damn." He mutters under his breath before moving to the two remaining rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mercia, Balinor is seated at his desk, looking at the latest pictures his P.I. has sent him. He sees Merlin and Arthur in a couple of them. So Merlin has befriended Prince Arthur from England, he's quite happy about that. He has met Arthur a couple of times before. He's a good lad with his heart in the right place, and the perks of him being a Prince are of course that he has lots of security around him.

Even with Balinor secretly having his own bodyguards following Merlin and Hunith -never further than a minute distance but still far enough for Hunith and Merlin to not notice them- he's all too happy for all the extra pair of eyes.

The door opens and Lancelot in his usual black attire strides in, giving the King a brief bow. "The car is parked in front Sir. We're ready to leave to the airport when you are."

"Thank you Lancelot, I'm ready now." Lancelot inclines his head and holds open the door to let Balinor pass.

"Soon we meet again Hunith." He mumbles looking at the locket he took out of his drawer.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" someone pulls open the curtains in Merlin's room. Still not fully awake. Merlin's not entirely sure who it is, but it sounds damn much like Will. Eyes still squinted shut to avoid looking in the sunlight, he pulls his duvet over his head.

"Oh no you don't. Come on Merlin."

_Yep definitely Will_, Merlin confirms.

As Merlin still made no effort to move, Will pulls away the duvet and gets really close to Merlin's ear to yell, "BREAKFAST!"

Merlin jumps straight up, "geez, I'm up I'm up and I rather not be deaf at 18, Will!"

"You're still 17 Merls." Will answers crossing his arms, "now come on. Arthur and Percy are already waiting in the hallway." Merlin groans, wishing to be back under the warm duvet again. "5 minutes Merlin." Will says before walking out the door again.

Outside the door are, as Will said, Percy and Arthur waiting for them. "Told you Merlin isn't a morning person, but I know my methods." He smirks, walking to the pair to take a seat at the couch placed in the hallway, which Will thinks is pretty funny itself. Who in their right mind places a couch in the middle of an hallway!

At Will's amazement, Merlin is indeed ready within the 5 minutes. It must be a personal record! He still has a bit of an out-of-bed look, but hey, that's quite the achievement for Merlin. All of them make their way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Thank you Arthur for last night. I had a blast!" Will says with glee and gets in the car.

"Yeah me too Arthur." Percival almost immediately says after Will.

Last is Merlin, he looks Arthur deep in the eye. "I really enjoyed last night, we should do it again some time soon." He looks down to study his shoes, gathering enough courage and inhaling one final breath, before he asks, "maybe one time without those two?" He jerks his head back.

Surprised isn't even coming close to describe what Arthur is feeling. Merlin is asking him to do something with _just the two of them_. He's asking him _on a date_! Arthur doesn't want to look to greedy or scaring him off, so he can resist to take Merlin's hands in his owns and just replies, "I'd love that Merlin. Just the two of us."

Merlin is relieved. Arthur didn't reject him, he can finally release the breath he was holding before grinning like crazy. "Awesome!" He mentally slaps himself, _awesome? really that's what you're going with?_ He thinks before also getting into the car, glancing just one last time at Arthur before they drove off.

Arthur can just yell, sing a song, anything! Oh man a _date_ with _Merlin_. He skips his way back into the palace, something he will not ever do again. Probably. He didn't noticed however how his mother Igraine was looking down on the whole scene from behind the window, and seeing how her son skipped, _skipped!_, up into the house. She couldn't hold back her smile. This Merlin might just be it.

* * *

"Mum, I'm hooome!" Merlin yells. Hunith comes walking out of the living room, her bag with a small lunch for her already in her hand.

"Hey hun." She pecks him a small kiss on the cheek. "Did you had fun?"

"Yes, it was brilliant! The palace is huuuge and the entertainment room was like an huge cinema. And the room I slept in woowie! So big, it's almost a crime!" He cleverly left out the date he's planning to have with Arthur. He doesn't want to give his mother an heart attack.

Hunith chuckles at her son's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you had such a great time, but I really have to go now. Make sure you'll take some lunch with you when you go to the library. Love ya!" She yells over her shoulder as she rushes out of the door.

Merlin quickly prepares some sandwiches before getting his laptop and history book. He glances around to see if he has forgotten anything before he locks the door behind him.

Humming the American Horror Story intro, he heads towards the library. Not having seen the all black Cadillac Escalade SUV, parked at the end of the street.

The guy inside the car gets his radio out. "He's on the move, I repeat he's on the move."


	6. Chapter 6

Having found every book he needs for his history assignment, Merlin makes his way to one of the many vacant desks. Seeing that it's Saturday there is hardly anyone in the library. So far Merlin had only seen 2 elderly men reading the newspaper on the first floor, while he made his way up to the third floor. That floor is specially equipped for students and so everything is within reach.

He sits down and opens his laptop, scrolling down to the page that explained the assignment. Just some same ol' same ol' history of England and hitory of some foreign countries. Like that's a first.

Noting that he can debate all he wants, he still has to make the assignment, so he better move his arse and get on with it. Turning to the first page in his book he almost instantly has the urge to fall asleep. _SO BORING!_

Letting his mind wander off, he's thinking about what Arthur is doing right now. He quickly glances at the clock on his phone and sees that it's around lunch time, so he's probably eating lunch. He can always just text him and asks if he wants to join him in the library to keep him company, because Will is out of town with his parents. Some kind of family visit or whatever. And Arthur is also better with words, so maybe he even wants to help him with his homework.

Taking his phone out he just starts to text Arthur. Trying to find the right words to not look too needy. but he desperately fails with that.

_~ Thing I had planned today is cancelled. Now stuck in library doing history assignment. Wanna come and help?_

Not even a minute late he got a reply from Arthur.

~** Sure. Still stuck at lunch with mum and dad atm, is in 15 mins also ok?**

A smile crept on Merlin's face.

_~ Ok. C U then. 3rd floor._

Merlin didn't receive any messages after his last one and so starts to flick through the assignment one more time to see what kind of countries it should include. Some France, Spain, Netherlands, Germany and Mercia. Although he actually doesn't really know much about Mercia, he has some distant relatives or something like that living there. Whatever, he's sure he'll find some stuff in the book he found about the country. He ruffles through the high stack of books next to him, before finding the book he was looking for. It got the most presumptuous title ever! _Mercia, the Kingdom of the World._ Rolling his eyes he starts to look through the book, before being interrupted by a man he didn't even heard coming.

"Hello." The man said with slight accent.

Merlin could just refrain himself by jumping up and make all the books slide of the table and on to the floor, at hearing the sudden voice. He really thought he was all alone on this floor. He looks up at the person the voice belongs too. A man in a crisp black suit and tie combined with a light blue buttoned shirt. He had short brown –starting to become greyish- hair and dark brown eyes. He looked faintly familiar, but Merlin just couldn't place the man.

"Hello." Merlin friendly replies to the man. But he almost furrows his eyebrows at seeing how nervous the man acts. His face doesn't show much emotion, but his hands clearly tell a different story. He's almost as bad as his mum, fidgeting like there is no end!

"Did you want to ask something?" Merlin asks, not sure what business this man has with him.

Balinor opens and closes his hands at his sides, he feels it, they are definitely sweating now. He gulps. His son, sitting just a couple of feet from him. He's not sure what to say. He just can't drop the bomb on him that he actually is his father and the _he_ is actually a prince. He clearly didn't think the whole plan through, but when he heard from Lancelot that Merlin was basically all alone in the library, he couldn't pass the opportunity to see Merlin. Well to see was the plan, he didn't actually meant to come up to him and start to talk to him, he just did it automatically. But now facing Merlin directly at this very moment, he's actually at loss for words. He quickly scans the table to see what kind of books Merlin has brought and then his eyes fall on the book he's holding. _Mercia!_

Balinor points at the book Merlin's holding, "interesting to see you with it. Any particular reason for picking it?"

Merlin quickly looks down to see what exactly the book he was holding is, before remembering it was the book about Mercia. "Mwah, not really. I have to do an history assignment about a couple of countries, one of them was Mercia. You know, just their basic history."

"Ah, I see." Balinor really has no clue what to talk about, he's never been so nervous in his life! "So." He continues, still fidgeting his fingers, "are you familiar with the country?"

"To be honest, not really. I know it lies between England and Ireland." Merlin replies. "and I have some family living there or coming from Mercia…. I don't know anymore. I believe grandparents or great grandparents." Merlin waits for a couple of seconds thinking about it, before continuing "anyways something with parents."

Balinor's heart makes a little jump hearing him talking about parents. He's just careful not to let the excitement come through in his face. "So you've never actually visited it?" He sees Merlin shakes his head in reply. "You should come someday, it's a beautiful country."

Merlin's eyes glare up, "you know it?"

Balinor nods, "Yes. I'm actually living there." _Oh yes, brilliant answer Balinor… a simple yes would be enough._ He inwardly curses himself for answering the answer like that.

"Oh great!" Merlin smiles wide, "any tips for my assignments?" _maybe this man can give me some useful info so I won't have to scour through this thick book_.

"Sure." Balinor replies. "If I may…?" He gestures to the seat across from Merlin, who merely nods his head, taking out his notepad out of his bag and is now searching for a pen. "Dammit, where's that pen." He quietly mutters under his breath, but clearly not quiet enough as the man opposite to him holds a pen in front of him. _Fancy pen_, thinks Merlin as he thanks the man for offering.

"So you said you're from Mercia, can you tell me what the most important points in it's history is?"

"Well," Balinor began. "It started about a thousand years ago, when it had only about 400 inhabitants…."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Merlin is still in conversation with the stranger, never having asked him for his name. He simply just forgot to ask, especially when talking to him was going so easy. The man has been very informative, he knows a whole damn lot about the country!

"So first Mercia had a President, but it's now a monarchy right?"

"That's correct. It was starting to become a monarchy over-" Balinor was interrupted by a sudden loud voice coming from the opposite side of the floor and is making it's way. He turns around on his seat to see that no other than Prince Arthur is coming their way. _This is not good. Not good at all._

"Ugh Merlin, sorry for being late I couldn't get away sooner from my parents. But I'm here now, so what was that about an assignment you texted me abo– Oh Your Majesty!" Arthur froze at the spot, seeing no other than King Balinor from Mercia talking to _Merlin _out of all people, what is the King even doing in the library? Strange. He quickly inclines his head though, after all he's in the presence of a King.

"Your Majesty?" Merlin repeats, his face scrunched in confusion. "What _are _you talking about?" He watches how Arthur comes walking towards them, now a certain poise in his body language, while putting out his hand to the man Merlin's been talking with for the past give or take 30 minutes.

"Prince Arthur." The man replies back with a small nod and handshake. "How are your parents doing?"

"Really good, thank you for asking Sir. Sorry for sounding rude, but I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks. Not that you're not welcome in England of course."

"No that's right. I just thought I come a bit earlier to do some touring around." Balinor quickly made up. "I didn't got the chance the last time I visited and I thought I should tell as little people as possible so I won't get all the paparazzi following me. I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself too Prince Arthur."

"Of course Your Majesty." Arthur replies. "Totally understandable."

"Can someone _please _tell me what's going on here?!" Merlin frustratingly huffs, no clue what's happening before his eyes.

"Oh how rude of me. "Arthur cuts in. "This is King Balinor Emrys. King of Mercia."

"King? Of Mercia?" Merlin's eyes become comically wide and Arthur has to hold back a snigger seeing the sight of Merlin, he's just so adorable when blushing.

"I'm sorry." Merlin says, not sure where he's apologizing for, before he also bows.

Balinor has to find a way out, this is all coming too close to him now. Too much is happening too fast. He quickly gazes around to find Lancelot, finding him only a couple of feet away standing between two rows of bookshelves, talking through the radio at his collar and never taking his eyes off the King. Balinor makes eye contact and nods once and Lancelot seems to get the message. "Prince Arthur, it's been a delight seeing you again, and I will be visiting you in short while again."

"Of course Your Majesty. I'm looking forward to it." Arthur replies with a real smile, instead of the usual fake ones. Out of all the royals he likes Balinor the best. He's just really down to Earth – for a King at least – and not so stuck up like your typical royal.

"And Merlin…." _oh it feels weird to directly saying it to his own son, but a good weird. _He'll have to talk to Hunith as soon as possible, not knowing how much longer he can keep the suspense. _"_it's been really nice to have met you."

"And you. And thank you so much for the information" Merlin replies with a big grin, bowing once more. He sees the King gazing at him for just a minute too long and it makes Merlin a bit uncomfortable, but he's trying not to show it. When the King breaks eye contat and walks away from him, a man in black suit appears right behind him. He just emerged out of thin air so it almost seems. Sneeky men those bodyguards.

"Well that was weird, "Merlin says flopping down on his chair. He can't believe he's been talking to royalty for almost 30 minutes and he didn't even notice. This is his second encounter with a royal, including Arthur, and both are really nice. He really starts to become suspicious about _why_ exactly his mother is so against royals. He inwardly sighs, he'll just never know he guesses.

"You really didn't know he was the King?" Arthur asks with a snort, almost not believing that Merlin didn't know.

"No! is it really that strange?" Merlin snaps back irritated. "Not everyone _knows _every royal walking this Earth."

"Okay, sorry Merlin. I didn't meant it like that. Anyways, assignment you said?"

"Oh yeah right. History assignment. Well I clearly got the info about Mercia first hand, so if the teacher doesn't accept it, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Merlin still couldn't believe he talked to the King of Mercia. He will do some more research about the country when he's back home again. _And wait, how did the King knew his name? He hasn't introduced himself… or did he_? Merlin can't remember anymore. This whole event slowly becomes a blur.

"Well, I can certainly tell you a load about England's history." Arthur answers smirking. "Just the perks of having the Prince as your friend."

Merlin grunts teasingly, "don't think too high of yourself, Pendragon" He bickers playfully back.

* * *

Meanwhile Balinor gets in the car that was parked in front of the library. As Balinor sits in the backseat of the car Lancelot closes the door and makes his way to the driver seat. "If I may Sir," he starts as they drive away from the curb. "I think the first meeting with the Prince went rather well."

"You really think so Lancelot? Do you think he has noticed something?"

"Other than that you're the King of Mercia?" His lips curl up slightly. "No, I don't think he realized it Sir."

Balinor nods his head, looking out of the window. "Please set directions to the hotel Lancelot. I need to lie down for a bit."

"As you wish Sir."

* * *

After spending about five hours in the library together with Arthur, which was heaven, Merlin and Arthur say their goodbyes and go their own way again. Promising to be texting tonight.

After kindly reclining the offer for a lift from Arthur to bring him home – he's just living 10 minutes away from the library no need to go to the trouble of getting into the car, and besides Merlin likes walking in the outdoor air – Merlin thinks back about their time together in the library. They've talked about all kinds of subjects and Merlin learnt a lot of what kind of child Arthur was when he was little. Apparently a little rascal, if he should believe Arthur that is. They haven't really made a lot physical contact in those 5 hours, just an occasional hand brush or leaning over each other while explaining things, but that's okay for Merlin. He likes to take this slow, Arthur just might be the right person he's been looking for, he doesn't want to spoil it by acting too quick.

Rounding the corner he sees already the lights burning at his house. His mom must be home already. He fumbles in his pockets in search for his key and quickly opens the door after finding it. He enters and he immediately smells nice scents coming from the kitchen.

"Hey mum." Merlin greets as he walks into the kitchen. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Hey hunnie." Hunith turns around with a plate in her hands, scooping up some sauce to pour over the spaghetti. "Just something simple. Spaghetti Bolognese."

"Mmmm, my favorite. Oh and guess who I met today mum. You'll never guess, well I didn't know who he was either, but he's actually not that bad if I have to judge, actually-"

"Merlin stop rambling, and tell me who you met." Hunith turns around with now two full plates in her hands, starting to make her way to the table.

Merlin sits himself down on his usual chair before telling Hunith, "well, King Balinor of Mercia… what are the odds of meeting _him_ right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_There are some questions about age, so here's a little list to clarify:_**

_Merlin 17 years - almost 18 in a couple of weeks (I think like 4-6 weeks). ardx said that you can't start uni at 17 and in Holland it's the same, but if you're close to becoming 18 they make an exception and allow you to enter even when you're still 17. Hope that makes sense?_

_Arthur - 19 years. He had to take a gap year for princly duties ;)_

_Will and Percy - both 18 years old_

_Lancelot - around 26 years old_

_Leon - around 28 years old_

**_I don't really have a clue how old I should make Arthur and Merlin's parents. so I'll just go with this:_**

_Hunith - 39 years old_

_Balinor - 42 years old_

_Igraine - 38 years old_

_Uther - 44 years old_

* * *

**Meaning of some things I used in this chapter :)**

**A&E = Accidents and Emergencies (same as ER in America.)**

**GP = General Practitioner**

**999 = UK emergency number ;)**

* * *

Merlin looks confused as he sees his mother's face draining from all the color. "Mum…?" he cautiously tries, but let out a shriek as he sees how Hunith lets the plates fall out of her hands, shattering in pieces and not three seconds later Hunith falls to the ground too. Fainted.

"Mum!" Merlin rushes to her side, careful to not step in the glass. "Mum?" he roughly shakes her, but when he doesn't get a response from her, he panics and calls 999 when he also sees blood.

"_999, which emergency service do you require?"_

"It's my mum! Please send an ambulance…oh god mum… please quickly! 328 Albion Street."

"_Ambulance should be there in a couple of minutes sir, please try to calm down."_

"I will not calm down! My mum is on the ground and there is blood… MUM! Come on…." Merlin shouts to his still motionless mother.

"_Please sir, it's best if you're calmed down."_

Merlin takes a deep breath before kneeling down at his mother's side with the phone still to his ear, gently shaking her with his free hand.

"_Sir, the ambulance could be there any second now."_

"O-okay." Merlin shakingly replies but puts down the phone as he sees his mother's starting to stir and her eyelids slightly fluttering. Not even 30 seconds later a couple of paramedics walk through the door.

* * *

King Balinor is sitting at the desk in his hotel suite. After a quick lie down he's thinking back at the whole event that happened this afternoon in the library. How relieved but really really nervous he felt to finally met Merlin face to face even though he couldn't tell him who he really was. That he was something more than just the King of Mercia. He told Merlin some history of the country, but tried with all his might to hide his true identity. At least, until Prince Arthur came along.

He's interrupted in his thoughts when Lancelot comes barging in the room without knocking, which is highly unusual for him. His face holding a serious look, while his finger is pushing at his earpiece as he does when he's receiving a message. It was clear that something has happened. "Lancelot, what's the meaning of this?" Balinor said with every regal bone in his body.

"Sorry Sire for interrupting like this, but it has just been confirmed that there is an ambulance parked in front of the Lady's house."

Thoughts swirl through his mind, hoping that it isn't as serious as one would think. He can restrain himself from jumping up and get in a car and drive to the house, when he just heard Lancelot finish the sentence.

"What are your orders, Sir?"

"Stand down for now." Balinor answers in all seriousness. He just has to know why there was exactly an ambulance needed for. "But keep close and report everything that happens!"

Lancelot inclines his head, taken in the order, before repeating the order through the radio on his collar and leaving the room.

Balinor sits back, his mind still not at ease. Could it be Merlin… could it be Hunith? He doesn't like to be in ignorance. He can't wait to have them both next at his side so he can keep them safe and close. He runs an hand over his face, before putting his elbows on the table letting his head fall in his hands. All he can do now, is to just wait.

* * *

"Mum!" Merlin shouts with relief at seeing his mother trying to sit up again. The paramedics are supporting her in sitting but declining her from standing up just yet, even though she insists that she's okay. Merlin kneels down besides her, steadying her while she still insists at sitting on a chair. After the paramedics are satisfied that they can move her, they help her to get to a chair.

"That will need cleaning up ma'am." One paramedic says, pointing to her arm. Hunith looks down at her arm and sees that she's bleeding.

"Oh I'm sure that isn't necessary lad. It's probably just a cut."

"No mum, don't act tough now. It's not the moment." Merlin replies to his mother, like he's teaching some child. "Sorry, just proceed." He says to the paramedic who begins to clean the wound, resulting in some hisses from Hunith when the disinfection fluid comes in contact with the wound.

"Sorry Ma'am." The paramedic says, cleaning the wound further until there's just a small thin line visible. "I can't detect any glass in the wound so that's good. Try to keep it dry for at least 24 hours and change the bandage tomorrow morning again."

The other paramedic cuts in. "Also, if you have troubles with sight or if you're having a massive headache, don't hesitate to go to A&E or call your GP."

"I'll do, thank you gentlemen." Hunith said when the paramedic who was busy with her arm finishes the bandage. She walks them to the door, her sight cleared up massively after a glass of water and some rest on the chair.

"I'm sorry that my son made you come for nothing gentlemen." She's saying after opened the door and let the two paramedics out.

"No problem ma'am, he'd done a good thing to call us." He replies and also gives a nod to Merlin who appears next to his mother in the doorway. He also thanks them both before closing the door.

"Merlin!" Hunith starts scolding. "Why call an ambulance. I fainted, I didn't die!"

"I'm sorry mum!" Merlin cried, "but when I saw you motionless on the floor not responding and then the blood. I just panicked, okay!"

Hunith brings her hand to his cheek. "It's okay, I can imagine that. But let's not dwell on this, lets just order some takeaway food."

"But mom! You've just _fainted_. It's not nothing… what if you've hit your head, what if-"

Hunith cuts him off. "Merlin it _is_ nothing, now just stop okay. I just didn't had a chance to eat something today. And I just stood at a hot cooker and the heat in combination with the little nutrition I had today just set it off." Hunith quickly lied, hoping Merlin would buy it.

"But..."

"Merlin, I said leave it. Now would you search that leaflet of that new Chinese place for me?"

Growling that his mother doesn't answer his questions, he eventually does what he's been told and searches for the leaflet in the living room. This gives Hunith an opportunity to call someone.

She dials the number and after the calling tone has rung 2 times she hears a voice on the other side of the line. "Hunith? What's up sis?"

"Balinor knows." Is all Hunith says.

"What! How?"

"I honestly don't know JJ. But today he talked to Merlin. Would you please, _please_ come here, I don't know how to take this on my own.

"Sure sis, I'll be there tomorrow morning. I'll take the first flight to England."

"Thanks JJ. You're the only one I can trust." She ends the phone just in time, because Merlin is already walking into the kitchen waving the leaflet.

"Found it."

* * *

"Sir." Lancelot says bowing as he comes into the room again. He's almost ran over by Balinor who's at his side within the second he entered the room.

"What news do you have Lancelot. Is my family okay, what happened?" Balinor really doesn't care at this moment whether he sounds kingly or not. He's just sick with worries.

"Everything's fine with the Lady and the Prince, Your Majesty. We're not hundred per cent sure what it happened, but it seems that the Lady Hunith slipped and fell and got a cut in her left lower arm. Nothing serious though Sir."

Balinor lets out a sigh of relieve. "Thank god." He mutters, walking back to the chair he's been occupying the last 30 minutes he was waiting in anticipation. "I want you to keep an even closer eye on both of them. Keep lesser distant if you must."

"Sir." Lancelot bows again before leaving the room and repeating the order in his radio again.

* * *

The next morning, both Hunith and Merlin are sitting at the table sipping their tea and eating their breakfast quietly. Usually they're chattering away about all kinds of things, but this morning there's a bit of tension between them. Merlin is still a bit wary of his mother's explanation of yesterday's event, while Hunith is fighting an inward battle when the best time is to tell Merlin.

The doorbell rings and Hunith glances at the clock just above the kitchen entrance to see that it's almost 10 in the morning. It must be JJ.

"I'll get it." Merlin offers and walks to the front door, opening it to see a very familiar man standing there. "Uncle JJ!" Merlin exclaims with glee, "what are you doing here?"

"Ouch little bugger. Do I really need to have a reason to come and visit my only nephew?"

Merlin playfully punches him on the arm. "Of course not uncle JJ, it's just that you hardly visit except for our birthdays because you live in America, but mine isn't until a couple of weeks. I'm just surprised that's all. But come in, come in."

JJ walks in and sweeps his feet at the 'welcome' doormat before ruffling a hand through Merlin's hair. "Boy you've grown, you're almost as tall as me."

"Oh you just wait until I'm bigger than you. Then you can stop calling me 'little bugger'." Merlin smirks. "Come on, we're just eating our breakfast." Merlin is slightly relieved his uncle is there. You could almost cut through the tension between himself and his mom with a knife.

"JJ! Glad to see you again. Come sit, there's plenty of room. Cup of tea?"

"Delicious, sis. No one makes them like you do in the States."

"Well of course not. I'm the _tea master_." Hunith chuckles while JJ looks towards Merlin who rolls his eyes shaking his head in embarrassment."

"Why don't you bring my bag upstairs Merlin." JJ suggests, since he sees that Merlin's done with eating and it gives him a couple of minutes of alone time with Hunith.

"Sure uncle JJ. I'll do it now." He picks up the one suitcase his uncle brought. A bit strange in Merlin's eyes, usually he brings two suitcases. He just shrugs it off while carrying the bag upstairs.

Sure that Merlin is out of earshot, Hunith turns to her big brother. "Balinor knows. I don't know how… Merlin came home last night and told me he met him in the library, which can only mean one thing. Balinor is having him followed. How else would he know where he is?"

"Does Merlin knows?" JJ asks in concern.

Hunith shakes her head. "I don't think so. Although he's really becoming suspsicious the last few days. I don't know what to do JJ." She says while putting a cup of tea in front of her brother and taking a seat in the chair next to him. JJ rubs her back. "We'll think of something Hunith, don't worry."

* * *

Merlin has set the suitcase on the bed in the guest room, before taking his phone out of his pocket. He just has to be out of the house for the moment. Him and his mom need some space. Seeing that Will is still out of town, he tries Arthur again.

~_Need to get out of house for a minute. Can I come to yours?_

He waits patiently to see if Arthur replies and almost immediately his phone beeps again.

**~Of course. Something happened? Shall I send a car?**

_~Not necessary I'll take my own car. See u in 10._

**~Ok :) I'll tell the security at the gate.**

Merlin quickly gets to his room to get the keys of his car, a Honda CR-Z. It was actually a present from his uncle JJ, for his seventeenth birthday. Never had he been more happy about a present. He makes his way down and when he enters the kitchen his uncle and mother quickly stop talking and are now looking at him. "Uhm…" Merlin starts. "I'll go to Arthur. I have my phone if you need me."

"Okay." Hunith answers. All too happy that Merlin is out of the house, so she can properly talk about things with JJ.

Merlin almost has to take a double look with a dubious glance to his mother, when he hears she's actually agreeing him to see Arthur. Not even a warning that he should be careful. Well maybe she finally came around that royals aren't that bad. After a quick goodbye to his mother and uncle he makes his way to his car.

For some reason he just has to glance sideways and sees a black Cadillac parked now closer to his home. He saw it also on his way back from the library yesterday and the day before that when he came back from the supermarket. It's almost like it's been following him. Cursing inwards that this must be Arthur's doing, he gets in the car and drives off looking in his rear view mirror to see if the car is following him. At first it's still standing there, but when Merlin is almost out of the street he quickly catches in his mirror that the car indeed is moving. "Ugh." Merlin annoyingly sighs. "I'll tell Arthur he has to stop this nonsense when I'm there."

* * *

"Arthur Philip Henry Pendragon! Yeah I know your name, I looked it up at Wikipedia!"

Arthur cringes at hearing Merlin calling him at his full name, well almost full name, so he casually adds: "You forgot Nicholas." He turns around in the chair he is sitting on, looking at Merlin who's face is clearly red. Arthur is starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Has he done something wrong? Well he certainly can't recall anything he has done to have set Merlin off. Well he helped a guy with a heavy box earlier today, but that can't be it right? Merlin qasn't even around when it happened and he also isn't the type of guy that gets jealous. Especially not when things are going great between them.

"What?" Merlin snaps back.

"I said. You forgot to add Nicholas. See, I told you before that Wikipedia isn't trustworthy. My full name is, although I hate it, Arthur Nicholas Philip Henry Pendragon." He rolls his eyes. "Anyways why were you scolding at me like that?"

Merlin squints his eyes before hissing, "oh don't play innocent with me Arthur! Just because you're my boyfriend, does _not _mean that I appreciate being followed around like some lost puppy."

Arthur's eyes widen. "Wait, what did you say?"

Merlin huffs in frustration. "I said, that I don't appreciate-"

"No before that."  
"What… boyfriend?" Merlin only just realizes that he said that. Like, they were a lot together lately and even acted as a couple, but they never really made it official to each other. "Sorry, it just flapped out, but… but it felt natural." Merlin tries and to make it all better, adding a really small smile that makes his eye light up the way Arthur likes it.

"Don't be, I was just... since when… are we… you know." Arthur moves his finger between him and Merlin.

"I know we haven't exactly... you know, made it official and stuff, but I just thought- Anyways, getting away from the point!" Merlin gets back at yelling again. "I don't want to be followed around by your security people!"

"What _are_ you talking about? Even though I would love to let you followed around by my bodyguards, just to be sure that you're safe doesn't mean I actually did it."

"Oh, so black Escalades and men in black suits with earpieces in, don't sound familiar to you?" He places his hands on his hips while raising an eyebrow, looking intently towards Arthur demanding for an explanation.

"Well yeah that does, but I really – Wait did you say Escalade?"

"Yes, I said that. So you're deaf now too?"

Arthur gives him a pointed look. "No. But are you really sure about that it was an Escalade, not a Chevy?"

Merlin throws his head and hands up in frustration. "I think I can manage seeing the difference between a Chevy and a Cadillac, _Arthur_!

"But Merlin, sure you should have known by now, that we only have Chevrolets." Arthur softly replies, not wanting to push Merlin further.

"Oh." Merlin replies quietly while taking a seat next to Arthur. "Well why the hell are there security people following me then?"

Arthur reaches out to grab Merlin's hand into his own. "I'm sure it's nothing. It could be that my father got some extra security and forgot to mention it to me. I can ask him later if that puts your mind to rest?" He answers, giving a reassuring squeeze in Merlin's hand.

Merlin slowly nods, "thanks. And sorry for…" he twirls his hands in front of him, giving meaning to the argument they just had. Arthur gives a chuckle before smiling at Merlin.

"My silly Merlin." He leans forward to press a kiss on his –apparently now- boyfriend's lips letting his forehead resting on Merlin's after the kiss. It was their very first kiss and it felt GREAT!

"But you'll have to get used to security following you at some point, _if_ we are ever letting our relationship come out publically." At this Merlin growls. Arthur chuckles.

"I hate being in the public's eye. Why do you have to be the Crown Prince of freaking England."

"Wales." Arthur playfully corrects.

Merlin sighs. "Whatever. You know what I mean."

Arthur inhales deeply. "Yes Merls, I know. I wish I was just a normal person without titles, without so many responsibilities. Just without a care in the World. No politics, no paparazzi, no bodyguards. Just walking around without being recognized every 30 seconds. Unfortunally I'm not, but I'm still glad to have you." Lips press together once more, letting it last longer than the first time.

"But why did you need to talk to me Merlin? Your text sounded serious."

"Mum fainted yesterday." Merlin blurts out.

"What why? Is she okay though?"

"Yes Arthur, but if you let me finish now. She regained consciousness after just a couple of minutes and she just got a little scratch on her arm, but other than that she's fine. Physically at least. I don't know Arthur, I think my mom has done something and she's in trouble now. I don't know what to do." He let his head hang before his head suddenly shoots up. "Could those people following me have something to do with it?"

Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin and pulls him tightly to him, letting his chin rest on Merlin head which leans on Arthur's chest, listening to Arthur's steady heartbeat. "Merlin, it's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you or your mum, you have my promise." He looks down at Merlin who looks up to him through his thick black lashes."

"Promise?" He softly repeats, sitting up straight again.

"With my life." Arthur replies just a soft, love woven through all the words.

* * *

Both Hunith and JJ are sitting on the couch, discussing things. JJ is short for James Junior which is obviously a family name, seeing that their father is also called James and Hunith also has the name James in Merlin's full name.

"But why don't just tell him Hunith? Merlin has to know."

Hunith sighs, her eyes wandering to the floor. "You know I can't JJ. You know what Balinor's family threatened to do if I tell him or Balinor.

"But Balinor knows!" JJ irritatingly exclaims. "And you were planning to tell him when he's 18 and sure there's no need after all those years for you to be still scared?"

She shakes her head in reply. "I can't take that chance. I can't risk Merlin's life."

"Hunith…."

"No James." JJ looks shocked at her, she only ever uses James when she's serious or angry with him. "My decision is final."

The doorbell rings for the second time this morning. "Sorry, have to open it. It's probably the drycleaners." Hunith explains, walking to the door and opening it. She gasps, not… really _NOT_, expecting the person on his doorstep flanked by two bodyguards. "Balinor." She breathes, still in shock of seeing the man she thought she would never see in person ever again.

"Hello Hunith." Balinor replies.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Hunith." Balinor is almost lost for words at seeing the woman standing so close before him, she's still as breathtaking beautiful as he remembers.

Hunith starts to cry when she sees him and raises her fist to Balinor's chest, slamming the side of her fists repeatedly against his chest. Lancelot and another bodyguard, Stephen, are immediately on their guard and surge forward but back off when they see Balinor wavering them off with a hand behind his back.

He knows he deserved this from Hunith. He just let her get on with it for now.

"Why did you came? Why did you have to see him?" She softly cries between hits, before she stops hitting him and placing her now open palms against his chest, putting her forehead in between her hands on his torso.

Balinor slowly raises his arms, embracing her against his chest. Holding her close, he slightly rocks his body to calm Hunith down. It's not exactly the perfect reunion and he's aware that his security is watching him, but he's too overjoyed to care, he's just happy to finally having her close in his arms again.

Hunith's cries have now been subside to small sobs before she's finally able to look at her long lost love again. There were so many emotions going through her when she saw Balinor. Anger, happiness, hurt, defeat, frustration, but most of all _love_. She didn't think she would still feel the same about him like she did all those years ago, but him standing in front of her brought every single memory back. She couldn't hold back the tears, just letting it all out.

Now having calmed down she looks up in those big brown eyes, which are still full of love and care. Before she turns around and walks inside her house again. Noticing that she didn't closed her front door, Balinor takes this as an invitation to come in. He instructs his security to stand down in front of the house.

"Finally, what took you so long." JJ answers when Hunith comes back into the room again.

"I… there was… he…." Hunith is unable to make comprehended sentences and JJ is about to ask what's wrong, but his question is already answered when Balinor also walks into the room, shortly after Hunith entered.

"You! What are you doing here!" He really doesn't care if he's royalty. He has hurt his little sister, no one hurts his little sister. "Haven't you done enough _Balinor._" He spats. Balinor just stood there with poise in his body, taking it all in. He really wasn't expecting anything else from James. He's always have been short tempered when it was about his family.

"James…" he starts.

"Oh no you don't. Just go back to Mercia and leave my sister and nephew alone. They're way better off without you."

Hunith sighs. "JJ, please. Just give us a minute"

"No Hunith, I won't. He's done enough already. I won't let him do any more."

Hunith grips his arms, looking deeply in his eyes with a pleading look. "JJ. I need this. Please give me some time alone with him." She whispers to her overprotective brother. Always has been, always will be.

He glares with a poisonous look towards Balinor, who still stood at the door with a regal poise, and back to his little sister's pleading eyes. "Fine." He exhales. "But call me the minute he's away." He kisses he lightly on the cheek before walking towards the door, but not until one last warning. "Don't hurt her, or you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat James?" Balinor asks refraining to cock an eyebrow.

"It's merely a warning." JJ replies with a pointed look before walking out the door.

Hunith sat herself down on the couch, looking wary up towards Balinor before pointing her head to the spot next to her. She's totally and utterly lost for words, there are ten thousands of things going through her head at this very moment but she just doesn't know where to begin.

Balinor takes the invitation and slowly makes his way to the empty spot. Taking a deep breath he reaches for Hunith's hand which is casually lying on her leg. He strokes one finger over the back of her hand, making a heart shape figure. It's what he always did all those years ago. He sees Hunith tensing up at the touch and seeing realization in her face while her breathing to become a bit more rapid.

"You… you remember." She replies really soft, finally gotten control of her voice again.

"I never forgot." He replies just as soft back. Wary eyes slowly look up to meet his once again. He sees all kinds of emotions within them, but one in particular. The one of love.

Hunith leans forward and gently kisses him on the lips, slowly but steady. And when their lips touched it was like a thunderstorm in clear weather. All the passion they've shared almost twenty years back is still there. Like a low fire been brought to life again with a gush of wind they start to kiss more fervently, Hunith leaning forward throwing her arms around his neck, his arms sneaking around her waist pulling her even more closer.

She suddenly stops and reluctantly pulls away, wanting to breathe in this man she loves so deeply more, but she's got to get some answers from him. "Why? How did you know where I was? How did you even know about Merlin?" She asks, but wanting to ask much more. These are just the most important ones.

Prepared to get these questions he turns to his only love in his life. "Hunith…I've never stop thinking about you. The day I found that letter was the most horrible day of my life. I looked for you everywhere. When I couldn't find you, I was devastated and full of questions myself. I've never stopped loving you Hunith, you're the only one for me. Don't ever think otherwise."

He heaved a sigh. "When I figured out that you didn't want to be found, I called of the search, but please believe me when I tell you that I never stopped thinking of you." He reaches into his pocket and extracts a silver chain with a locket attached to it.

Hunith eyes start to water, realizing exactly what it is. It's the locket she gave him when he officially became Crown Prince of Mercia. She never thought he would keep it after she left. This just shows how much truth there were in his previous words.

"I've kept it save and close with me all these years. And when I was in England last month I saw you for the first time in almost 18 years. I wanted to run and pick you up and spin you around right there in the middle of the street. I was almost going to, but then I saw Merlin." His eyes lights up with the mention of Merlin. "I was shocked, completely nailed to the ground. I couldn't move. He looks so much like me." He sees Hunith nodding her head, _so she thinks that too_. "And I just couldn't believe it. I was 100% sure he was my son, but I wanted to have proof." He reaches once more into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. "If his looks weren't proof enough, than this would. When I saw my name, I was over the moon Hunith. I wouldn't dare to believe that you recognized me as his father. I would've thought you would put 'unknown'."

Hunith shakes her head. "Never."

"But this comes to the next point." He says a bit more harshly than he intended too. "Why keep something like this, something this big for me Hunith!" He really doesn't want to yell, but he just can't fathom why to keep this from him.

"I had the right to know Hunith. He's Prince of Mercia and heir to the throne. _He_ should be at his rightful place with me. As do you Hunith. How could you have left me like that? How could you just leave a note behind and not have the decency to say proper goodbye."

Hunith leans her hand against her head, her eyes closed. Small tremors coursing through her body. The secret that she's been keeping for everyone apart from JJ is desperately clawing his way out. She can't stop it, she just have to say it.

"They would've killed him! I've been on the run for the past 18 years, just so they can't get close to him." Hunith breaks down in tears. Balinor looking at her with a face full of shock, before anger flashes through his face.

"Who threatened you?" he gritted through his teeth.

"Your parents!" she answers with a shuddering breath. Balinor's fists clenched at his sides, heavily breathing through his nose.

"Why didn't you tell me Hunith?" His voice still layered with anger, but also a kind of softness towards Hunith.

"I couldn't." Hunith sobs. "The day I found out I was pregnant I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out. I was on my way to your room when your parents intervened. The moment your mother laid eyes on me, she knew. I don't know how, she. just. knew . She forbade me to tell you. When I told her she could shove it your father gripped my wrists in a dead grip and dragged me in an empty room where they told me that if I ever so much as breathed a word to you about the pregnancy, they would take my unborn child."

"No…" Balinor breathes shaking his head, almost not believing his parents would go to this length, but he knows in his heart that it's the truth. He knows how, to put it lightly, unhappy they were when he told them he loved Hunith and asked for permission to marry. They've laughed at him right in the face, telling him that a commoner wasn't good enough for him. What if there would be an heir born. An heir from a commoner… it was unacceptable.

"They were serious Balinor." Hunith continues. "I could see it in their eyes. You don't know how they were to me when you weren't around, they were horrible. I swear. They forced me to write that letter and leave the palace immediately. My suitcases were already loaded into a car waiting in front of the palace. Specifically telling me that if I ever told Merlin or you about it, they would find me and Merlin would pay with his life. I was scared Balinor. I ran and moved around the World for the past 18 years. Too afraid to stay in one place, afraid that they would find me and take Merlin." She lets out the biggest sigh ever. Finally relieved to get the secret she's been keeping for far too long out. She hesitantly looks up to Balinor. Not knowing how he will react. She holds her breath but releases it after she sees Balinor looking at her with a mixture of sorrow, regret and most of all compassion.

"I believe you Hunith. But what I don't understand why you didn't came back when my parents passed away." Balinor replies with a small waver in his voice. His parents were horrible to her and even to him at some level, but they were still his parents.

"P-p-passed a-away?" Hunith stutters. "When? I didn't saw any news reports about it on the TV last month. Oh god Balinor I'm so sorry." She just told these horrible things his parents did, and she didn't even know they passed away. She sometimes wishes them death but didn't actually meant it. They were still his parents and she wasn't there for Balinor to support him. Her eyes starting to swell up by the unshed tears.

Balinor, having thought about his parents for a couple of seconds, lifts his head to look up to Hunith with confusion written all over his face. "Wait what do you mean with last month." Balinor said with a neutral tone. "My parents died 10 years ago in a car accident, Hunith."

Hunith frowns deeply shaking her head fervently. "No, no no. I would know. No this can't be. Balinor tell me that it isn't true." A shaking hand reaches for her forehead again. Balinor reaches over to take her hand in his, pulling it slightly so she's almost forced, to look in his eyes.

"Hunith, it's true. You really didn't know?" Balinor asks, and Hunith shakes her head.

"If I would know." She takes in another shuddering breath. "If I would know, I would've come sooner, be back with you. We could've been a family." She lowers her head. "But it's too late now."

"No Hunith, it's not. Look at me…. Look at me." Hunith forces her head up again. "We can still be that family we've once talked about." Balinor's lips curl into a small smile when he sees Hunith's eyes glinting with hope.

"But Merlin, he's not… he doesn't know. He's not ready for it." Hunith answers with a sigh.

"I know it will be quite the shock for him, but he has the right to know don't you think? Hunith nods in answer to his question. "So I know he's at the palace at the moment..."

At this Hunith starts to chuckle.

"What?" Balinor asks confused by the sudden turn around of emotions.

"I knew you must've been following him. I wasn't really sure at first, but now I know." She starts to giggle, it's just a mix of nerves of this whole meeting and happiness.

Balinor gives her a genuine smile, "anyways, I don't think I should be here when he comes home. Shall we meet somewhere later?"

Hunith looks a bit frightened. "Are you… really, this soon?"

"Hunith, it's been too long already. We better get it over with and we'll just see how it goes."

Hunith bites her lower lip, before answering tentatively. "Okay, we'll tell him tonight." A small smile crept on Hunith's face. But she's also worried. What if Merlin doesn't take it that well, who knows what he will do.

Balinor can't help but beam at seeing Hunith smile, how he missed her. How he missed that smile. How that void he felt all these years suddenly filled with Hunith's presence. He wraps his arms around her again, before softly whispering in her ear. "Over the moon..."

Hunith giggles and finishing the sentence, "and behind the stars…"

Balinor continues further. "We will find each other, even if we have to fight a thousand wars…."

"With the Sun as our witness above…" Hunith whispers back.

"We will conquer everything with our love." They end in unison with a broad smile plastered on both their faces.

"I wasn't sure if you would still know it."

"How could I forget Balinor. You were always such a romanticist." She shyly answers. "I've never stopped loving you either Balinor." They intensely stare in each other's eyes before both subconsciously lean forward, both capturing each other's lips again.

"I better go," Balinor says when their lips part, leaning his forehead on Hunith's. "Merlin could be home any moment now. I hope to see you both tonight. This is my room number." He draws a little info card out of his jacket and writes his hotel suite number on it and gets up but Hunith grabs his hand.

"Please stay. Just a little bit longer."

* * *

"So you still don't want to go home?" Arthur asks as he and Merlin spent quite some time in his room, mostly just watching TV together. The whole time they kept their fingers entwined and after some time Merlin started to slide more and more towards Arthur's side until he laid his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur could only just grin like crazy. It felt good, it felt natural. It was just bliss.

"Not really." Merlin answers curtly. "But I could do with some fresh air though."

"Should we otherwise go to the park?" Arthur suggests, thinking about a nice walk with the sun setting.

"The park?" Merlin answers with a slight squeak in his voice. Afraid of being harassed by paparazzi when he's seen with Arthur in public. He loves Arthur and wants nothing than to be right next to him, but becoming so public all of a sudden scares him a bit

"Why not?" Arthur replies, knowing what Merlin must be thinking but he knows the perfect solution for that. "And afterwards we could eat somewhere, I'm starving. I have the perfect place where we can sit privately without any people staring."

Merlin's face lights up. "I'd love that. Especially the privacy part." He quietly adds.

"Merlin we'll keep our relation hidden for now if you feel more comfortable about that. When you're ready to become public about us, I promise we'll get through it together. Give the paparazzi a couple of weeks, before the excitement wears down."

"Weeks?" Merlin shrieks.

"No worries Merlin." Arthur tries to soothe, probably not the best to let Merlin know how foul paparazzi can be. "So I'll just have to tell mum and dad that I'm going. If I won't they probably sent the whole Security service after me. We don't want that don't we." He chuckles, standing up.

"Okay." Merlin answers, not planning to get up. He'll just wait for Arthur to come back.

"Well." Arthur says putting his hand out. "Aren't you coming?"

"What!" Merlin squeaks. "You're not serious right. Me meeting the King and Queen of England… okay Wales. Uh uh no way. I make a complete fool of myself."

"C'mon Merlin, they're not _that _bad. Just think about them as my mum and dad rather than the King and Queen."

"That's not any better." Merlin mutters while reluctantly getting up his feet. Arthur pulls him to his side, giving a kiss on his cheek. "Merlin, I promise that they won't eat you."

Merlin playfully shoves to Arthur's side. "Careful you. Otherwise no dinner." Arthur throws his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"Merlin, would you please stop fidgeting." Arthur whispers to Merlin's side as he knocks on the door of one of the many sitting rooms.

"I can't!" Merlin whispers back, before his head shoots up when he hears the door open and no other than the Queen is standing there with an inviting smile on her face.

"Arthur, hunnie. Is something wrong?" She asks as she sees the two boys on the other side of the door, inwardly smiling at what a great couple they make.

"Not at all mother. Is father there too?"

"Yes, he's just reading the newspaper. Come in, come in." She opens the door further to let the two boys in. Arthur strode in with confidence, but Merlin on the other hand is looking with big eyes almost pleading Arthur to turn around and never look back.

"And this must be Merlin." Ygraine begins, and Uther looks up. "Arthur has told a lot about you." Arthur slightly colors a bit at hearing his mother telling Merlin he's been talking about him to his parents, and he's not even trying to hide his slight blush when Merlin is standing next to him again.

"Yes Your Majesty." Merlin holds his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Arthur has told a lot about you too."

"Oh don't be so formal Merlin, just call me Ygraine." Merlin side-glances with big eyes almost looking terrified towards Arthur, almost. Arthur snorts at the sight and just gives a slight push against his arm with his shoulder.

"Uhm...uhm, o-okay, Ygraine. Merlin manage to stammer.

Ygraine eyes Uther and discretely moves her head that he's got to get here. Uther seems to get the message and gets up with a sly smile. He and Ygraine have been talking about Arthur and this Merlin. When she told him about how she saw Arthur skipping out of all things the other day, he couldn't hold his laughter and just knew that this Merlin could be the person his son was looking for. Now he's about to officially meet this infamous Merlin.

Putting down the newspaper he actually stopped reading the minute someone knocked on the door, he walks towards the two boys and his wife. Holding out his hand and putting on his friendliest smile he waits for Merlin to accept his hand. Slowly and slightly shaking Merlin raises his hand and puts it in the King's hand, almost wincing by the strong hold the King seems to have.

"Nice to meet you too Merlin." Uther answers, letting go of Merlin's hand. Merlin open and closes his hand briefly to let circulation back to his hand again.

"Nice to meet you too Sir." Merlin replies.

"So Arthur, what do you wanted to ask?" Uther asks turning his attention to his only son.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be out for the night, so no need for calling the British Armed Forces when you can't find me." Arthur chuckles. It's just a joke between his and his dad who's always threating to call on the B.A.F. if Arthur disappears without saying where to.

"Okay sweetie." Ygraine answers, "have fun." But Uther won't let him go this easily.

"You'll take Gwaine and Leon with you Arthur." Arthur grunts, he hoped he could go without bodyguards.

"But da-ad…"

"No Arthur, I won't hear of it. Lets not forget the threats of the last few weeks."

Arthur rolls his eyes, before muffling a 'fine' and a 'see you later' and grabbing Merlin's arm and dragging him out of the room. Ygraine and Uther faintly hear Merlin saying how hard his father's grip was.

After the door closed both Ygraine and Uther look at each other before snorting together. "Well that went well." Uther states.

Ygraine steps closer. "Indeed it did." She replies as she lets her forefinger slide from Uther's neck to his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. "If he's going to be romantic tonight, why don't we do too?" She says pressing a kiss in his neck.

"Why don't we." Uther replies slyly before scooping her off her feet making her squeal in happiness.

* * *

As they arrive in the park they're aware that the few people that are still around, turn their head and recognize the Prince instantly. Some are also taking pictures, something that Arthur is quite used to but Merlin isn't. That's why Arthur had consciously taken some distant between himself and Merlin, so it would look like he was just walking with a friend instead of walking with his boyfriend. Merlin quickly glances a look to Arthur that's clearly saying 'thank you' and Arthur gives a quick nod back.

They walk past a big pond and are enjoying watching the sunset. It's a shame really that there are people around. Arthur would love to stand behind Merlin at this very moment, arms around Merlin's waist and his head leaning on Merlin's shoulder. _Someday_, Arthur repeats over and over in his head.

When they stood there for the past 10 minutes, watching and talking about how beautiful the park looks at this light and discussing what kind of food they will be ordering when they get in the restaurant soon, they make their way to the exit of the park. Both looking very much forward to their first official date.

Both Leon and Gwaine keep their distance from the Prince and Merlin as they look around for anything suspicious, as well as keeping their eyes on the Prince and Merlin. They are heading towards the exit when a sudden figure launches himself out of an overgrown bush and into Leon's back who falls down together with the apparent attacker.

Leon's training kicks in he tries to get a firm hold on the person lying on top of him while Gwaine calls for back up through his radio. The person manages to get hold of Leon's gun, bringing it down on his face, knocking Leon out. Standing up he points it to the Prince's direction.

Leon regains consciousness almost immediately and sees 7 black SUV's stopping right in front of the exit, but he also sees the person who knocked him to the ground, standing just a foot away from him, pointing a gun towards the Prince's direction.

Feeling for his own gun, he discovers that his is missing. "Prince Arthur!" Leon shouts from the spot he's lying on the ground scrambling to get up. He sees both Merlin and Arthur turning around, both shocked that they haven't noticed anything. Arthur's looking around for the other bodyguards, ushering Merlin away from the scene.

Leon turns his attention to the person again and sees how Gwaine tackles the person down to the ground. The next thing he hears is the unmistakable sound of a gun firing and someone yelling;

"_His Highness has been shot. Did you copy? His Highness has been shot."_

* * *

**Found the little poem thingy online.**


	9. Chapter 9

"_His Highness has been shot. Did you copy? His Highness has been shot."_

"I'm fine! It's Merlin! Help _him_!" Arthur frustratingly yells to the close of 30 bodyguards who have now formed a circle around Arthur and Merlin. As soon as the gun had fired, both Uther's security as Balinor's came as quick as they could to the scene. Resulting in 4 Cadillac's and 3 Chevy's coming to a stop with screeching tires in front of the exit just 40 seconds later.

Five of Uther's bodyguard pry Arthur away from Merlin's side and towards a waiting car. Arthur struggles with all his might to get out of the grasps of the security people, but he just can't. He hears one of the many bodyguards saying;_ "Yes, tell His Majesty we bring His Highness to the hospital now."_

"For god's sakes, I'm fine! It's not my blood, it's Merlin's!"

As soon as he said it, reality really started to kick in. Merlin has been shot! He has been lying on the ground. He hadn't moved, he hadn't breathed, he. just. laid. there. Looking at his hands Arthur sees that they're covered in blood from when he applied pressure on the wound. Arthur starts to shake uncontrollably, colour draining from his features as he looks up to Leon at his side who fortunally didn't account any injuries from the struggle except for a slight headache. "Prince Arthur, are you okay?" He's asking rushed, while manoeuvring the Prince towards the waiting car.

"I'm fine! Now let me go!" Arthur shouts.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but we can't." Leon says as he shuts the door of the waiting car, which immediately takes off with an immense speed.

As Leon looks how the car drives away, he has a moment to take in the scene. He sees about 19 bodyguards who he doesn't recognize at all. They can't be new because he knows and trains every new apprentice that comes into the Secret Service of his Royal Majesty.

Then he lays eyes on Merlin. His prone form is being lifted off the ground by 4 of the unknown bodyguards with greatest delicacy, his arms and legs hanging limply from his body. Leon feels bad for what seems the best friend of the Prince and is determined to find out how he's doing by going to the hospital. He heard someone say that they would go to Essetir Hospital.

* * *

Having just said goodbye to Hunith for the moment, Balinor finds himself in the car again on his way to the hotel. He's excited but very nervous too for the meeting of tonight. He knows he acted quickly, but he just thinks Merlin deserves to know. And he's also not sure on how long _he _can keep the secret himself before telling Merlin.

He looks out of his window as he quickly sees Lancelot bringing one hand up to his earpiece, meaning that he receives a message. Balinor looks confused as why Lancelot suddenly stopped at the side of the road and wanted to ask what the hell got into him, before he sees Lance's face when he turns around to face Balinor. It's about the same expression he gave him last night only more severe.

"Lancelot? What is it?" Balinor asked concerned.

"M-My L-Lord…" Lancelot stammers, unable to keep his nerves.

"Come on, spit it out." Balinor answers leaning forward towards Lancelot. He knows it must be something really serious as Lancelot never but then he means never uses 'My Lord'.

Taking a deep breath Lancelot continues, "It's Prince Merlin. He's been shot."

Parental instinct kicks in and he's immediately all over the place, before demanding himself to calm down and adrenaline takes over. He's got to act quickly. He doesn't know how severe it is, but being shot can't mean a world of good.

"Sire, what are your orders?"

"Bring him to Essetir Hospital. It's the closest."

Lancelot hesitates a moment. He's very loyal to his King, but he just has to ask the King the following, "Sire. Don't they need to wait for an ambulance?"

"No Lancelot. Let them bring them with one of the cars. We can't waste precious time, waiting for an ambulance."

"Yes Sire." Lancelot replies as he repeats the order in his radio.

"And let someone get Hunith from home, she won't be able to drive her own car. And Lancelot, take me quickly to the hospital."

"Yes Sir." Lancelot answers again as he repeats it in his radio again, before shifting in the right gear and driving off fast.

* * *

The car Balinor is sitting in arrives just a few seconds after the car that has Merlin in it. Lancelot hadn't even stopped the car completely before Balinor already jumps out of the car, just in time to see how 4 of his most loyal men carry Merlin inside with a fast pace.

Sprinting after them, he's met with a couple of paparazzi's who had been tipped off by some people out of the park. Really not caring that he's being photographed at the moment he enters through the double sliding doors and sees how a whole team of doctors and nurses standing around a gurney hooking Merlin up to a heart rate machine and rushing him off to another room.

Balinor is relieved to hear a heartbeat, but becomes worried at just how unsteady and slow it sounds. He runs after the team of medics but can't come any closer due to the nurses backing him off so the doctors can do their work.

"I'm his father!" Balinor shouts, acknowledging Merlin as his son for the first time in public. He wasn't exactly thinking about it when he shouted it. He wasn't worrying that someone would tell it to the press, let them if they want! Balinor's main and only priority now is to see Merlin awake and well. That dream is soon shattered as he hears the dreadful sound of one monotone beep.

"No…" Balinor says, letting it sound not more than a mere whisper.

"_Cardiac Arrest, saturation dropping. We have to get him into theater now!_" One of the attending doctors shouts over the other beeping machines hooked onto Merlin.

Balinor is pushed to the side by one of the nurses, when the team of medics rush past him with one nurse holding an oxygen mask onto Merlin's face while squeezing the balloon to get air into his lungs. He stares at the two doors that just closed behind the team and it suddenly is eerily quiet again until he hears a familiar voice.

"Balinor…" Hunith sobbingly squeaks as she comes closer to him. Throwing herself in his arms when she's near, breaking down in tears. Balinor holds her close as he's trying to soothe her. He doesn't even know how he can keep it together at this very moment. It must still be the adrenaline.

Having sat on the chairs near the wall sitting in silent, just holding each other, Hunith is the first to speak up. "W-what h-h-happened?"

Balinor shakes his head in reply. "I really…" he heaves a sigh. "I don't know." He answers with downcast eyes, holding her even tighter. He doesn't want to let her go, he get strength from her.

* * *

The double doors where Merlin disappeared through, opened again after some time and a doctor walks out. Balinor and Hunith have lost track of time and don't know for how long they've been sitting like this, holding each other.

"Are you Merlin Browne's parents?" The dark-skinned man asks as he approaches Hunith and Balinor. They are immediately on their guard at hearing their son's name. Standing up as quick as they can they turn to the doctor and tell him that they are indeed his parents. They both wait patiently to hear what he can tell them about Merlin.

"I think it's best if you sit down." The dark-skinned man suggests. Both Hunith and Balinor do as what the man suggest, sitting down at the chairs they've been sitting on, still clinging onto each other never letting go.

The man looks at them, before sighing deeply. "Your son had another cardiac arrest during the operation."


	10. Chapter 10

"Was that King Balinor of Mercia that just rushed past us?" Nimueh asks surprised to her colleague. She was waiting in front of the hospital for the friend of Prince Arthur that has been shot. She couldn't pass up the chance where a good story was waiting for her that would make her rich. But she wasn't expecting the King of Mercia to run past her, supposedly running after the boy that has been shot. She was intrigued about exactly _why_.

"I think it was. Why would he be here?" her colleague Cenred asked confused back.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Nimueh determined replied as she hid her camera in her coat and walked into the hospital.

* * *

Hunith starts to sob unmanageable after she heard that her son got _another_ cardiac arrest. She didn't even knew he had one before in the first place! She doesn't know anything, only that a security guard showed up at her door giving her a rush explanation that _Prince _Merlin has been shot. Her whole world just came crumbling down with that one sentence. She hastily grabbed her bag and coat before getting into the car that was parked in front of her house. On her way to the hospital she tried to call JJ, but for some strange reason he didn't picked up so she left an hysteric voicemail.

Balinor strengthened his grip on his beloved even more, so tight he might cause a bruise or two. He intensely listens to what the doctor has to say more.

"We did got his heart beating again after we used a combination of Adrenaline, CPR and defibrillation. After that we concentrated on stopping the bleeding that was caused by the bullet. The bullet entered his body just above his heart and left his body just below the left shoulder blade. His left shoulder was being dislocated by the fall on the ground, but has also been set now and shouldn't give any problems.

Unfortunally Merlin has lost a lot of blood in the time it took to stop the bleeding, so the first 24 hours will be the most critical and we will know more when he wakes up. He pulled through alright for the rest of the surgery and is now in the I.C.U. We had to intubate him due to his breathing being irregular, but as soon as we have his breathing under control we are able to take the tube out."

Balinor is rubbing his hand over the back of Hunith's hand, trying to calm her down as she started to shake a little after the doctor told her about Merlin. "So, can we see him?" Balinor asks with a wavering voice.

"Yes you can." the doctor told. "But he can't get any stress at all."

"Thank you, doctor…." Balinor pauses to let the doctor tell him his name.

"Elyan."

"Thank you doctor Elyan."

"I'll show you the room he's in."

Nervously both parents get up from their seats and follow Elyan to the I.C.U. not knowing what they can get expect. Their whole world is shaken up and they walk in silence as they round a corner and doctor Elyan comes to a stop in front of a door.

"I'll give you two some time alone." Elyan states with a small apologetic smile. Balinor curtly nods to him, then turns his head to Hunith whose eyes are still wet from crying. Gently he pulls on her arm so she takes a step and they both enter the room. The sight which meets them isn't pretty. Not at all.

Merlin lies in the bed with a breathing tube in his mouth, various tubes leading from beeping machines to Merlin. His chest is being bandaged along with a part of his shoulder to give it more support, and to avoid of his shoulder being dislocated again.

"My boy…" Hunith whimpers as she's met by the sight of her son lying in bed. His eyes closed and his body motionless, it looks more like he's in a deep sleep. She can't face it just yet and walks to the hallway. Balinor walks after her, but she's waving him off telling him that she needs some time alone. Now Balinor is alone in the room with his son. Slowly but determined he walks to the bed.

He takes a seat in the chair that has been placed next to the bed and just looks for a minute or two at his son. Quite realizing how much he missed of his life. How he missed all the first things that happened in his life. First word, first time walking, first day of school, first girlfriend… later first boyfriend, and so the list goes on. He knows he can't do anything to change that, so he's determined to get to know Merlin better… as long as Merlin wants of course.

Merlin will also get a big shock. Not only will he find out that his father is right there, but also that his father is the King of Mercia which makes him a Prince. It's not something that will be taking in lightly.

He tries a couple of times to let his hand rest on Merlin's right arm, but he's just too afraid. He doesn't know why, maybe because he's injured or maybe just because it will be the first time ever that he will be able to touch Merlin. Gathering all his might, he slowly and slightly shaking he reaches out and real slowly lowers his hand onto Merlin's, taking the hand in his own.

With his free left arm he reaches out to Merlin's hair to brush away the fringe to the side, that's in all angles placed on his forehead. As he does that he hears Hunith saying something, but he was too deep in thoughts that he didn't quite picked up what she was saying.

"Hm?" He turns his body slightly not letting go of his son's hand, to face Hunith.

"I said that he looks so much like you, as well as in appearance as in heart." Hunith tells Balinor again as she walks towards them, taking a seat right next to Balinor leaning her head on his shoulder letting her gaze fall on Merlin.

Balinor turns again to face Merlin, looking down at him and a small smile on his face appears as he nods. "He does."

They sit in a comfortable silent for a while, just looking how their son's chest rises and falls in a steady motion as well to hear the beeps of his heart having a nice regular beat, not that irregular one that Balinor heard before.

* * *

The car stops in front of the special entrance of the palace and the door of the car is opened by the same bodyguard that drove him away from the scene. He is new in the security of the Royals. Arthur is quiet and looking at his hands, not taking in his surroundings. When the bodyguard pulled a bit on his arm, he subconsciously got out of the car and immediately got 2 pair of arms around him.

"Oh Arthur thank god you're alright." Both Uther and Ygraine said with relief. When they heard the news they were terrified Arthur would've been hurt too. They can't imagine how Arthur even must be feeling now his friend, if not boyfriend already, has been brought to the hospital.

Arthur doesn't hear them, too taken in by the blood that covers his hands. He can't stop thinking about Merlin, not knowing if he's even alive!

"Arthur…?" Ygraine said pulling a bit away of him. Uther mimics her and looks at his son with a worry on his face.

"M-Merlin." Arthur whispers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Arthur…." Uther starts but gets no chance to finish his sentence. He wanted to tell him how sorry he felt when he heard that Merlin has been shot, but Arthur took it differently thinking that his father wanted to tell him that Merlin has died.

"NO!" Arthur yells before running off towards the lot where all the cars are parked. Merlin can't be dead, he can't be. He just has to see Merlin and everything will be alright then. Merlin is just waiting for him, flashing him that beautiful smile that got Arthur so infatuated since he first saw it.

"After him." Uther orders to the couple of bodyguards standing around the car. "He can't leave, it's too dangerous."

The couple of bodyguards incline their heads and saying a 'yes Sir' before running after the prince, leaving Uther and Ygraine standing behind.

"He will be okay, Arthur will be… he just needs some time." Uther softly says to Ygraine who embraced her husband lowering her head on his chest when Arthur took off. She can't imagine how hard this must be for him. When she saw them together in the sitting room this afternoon, she could see it clearly. They are in love. They are made for each other. And now this happened, it all just became too much for her to bear.

No one should be without their love.

"What he needs, is Merlin." Ygraine replies looking up to her husband. "We need him to get him to the hospital Uther, if we don't he will find his own way to get out."

Uther looks down at her. "I really want to sweetheart, but it's too dangerous. He almost got shot."

"I know that, but Uther the shooter has been detained. No one is foolish enough to try something now. Call on the army for all I care, but he's going to the hospital!" Ygraine states with much determination with Uther knowing he couldn't argue with his wife even if he wants to.

Realizing he won't have nothing to say that he can't say anything to change his wife's mind, he agrees and just hopes that the bodyguards will catch Arthur in time before he gets in one of the cars. He would be too distracted to pay attention to the road and gods forbid what an even bigger catastrophe that will cause!

As right on cue, his son comes walking towards them. Although he's more leaning on one of the bodyguards, that went after him.

Arthur didn't get further than around the corner where he fell down on his knees and started to sob like there was no end. The bodyguard gently picked him up and Arthur just didn't had the fight in him to resist. He just accepted the hand and let all his tears out on the bodyguards shoulder. Damn it if he's a Prince!

Ygraine starts running to her son and holding out her arms to close her son safely in her arms. "Oh sweetie…" Arthur just starts crying again.

"He's dead." Arthur quietly muffles into his mother's shoulder

"No sweetie, he's not. We'll go to the hospital." Arthur looks up to her with tearful eyes but a shimmer of hope flashing through them. "He-e i-is no-o-ot?" Arthur replies with ragged breaths between syllables.

"Sh, sh, sh. Everything will be alright Arthur. We'll leave now." Ygraine soothingly replies in Arthur's ear, rocking him slightly and patting him slightly on his hair.

A car stops just besides them and another security guard opens the door for them to let them in. As soon as they're seated, Arthur let his head on his mother's shoulder. He just needs the comfort right now.

Uther had told Ygraine that she should go with Arthur. That he'll stay behind as it will be too many people that go to the hospital. She was a bit reluctant at first, she knew Arthur should have all the support he could get now, but she also agreed that he had a good point.

* * *

A soft knock can be heard through the hospital room and both Hunith and Balinor tear their gaze away from their son as the door opens. Lancelot comes walking in, giving them a small bow.

"Sire, my Lady. There is something you should see." He walks towards the TV that hangs on the wall of Merlin's hospital room and turning it on the news channel. A big banner on the bottom of the screen reads '_Breaking news_' and just above that in a smaller font '_King Balinor of Mercia, father?_'.

As the TV was still on mute, Lancelot turns the volume up so they can hear the end of the news report from the black haired reporter.

"…_several witnesses in the hospital have confirmed that King Balinor of Mercia had indeed said that he is the father of the friend of His Royal Highness Prince Arthur. This was Nimueh Lewis, live for Albion News. Good evening._"

Lancelot turns the TV off and turns to the King. "Sir?"

"Don't do anything Lancelot. The damage has been done. Make sure there's enough security in the hallway and in front of the door. No one is to enter, except the medical staff. Is there more known about the shooter?"

"Yes Your Majesty. As the shooter has been questioned by the police, the shooter gave the next explanation. He said that he lost his job today and started drinking in the park. As soon he saw Prince Arthur he just lost it and attacked the bodyguard of Prince Arthur, somehow managing to get access to his gun. He was aiming for Prince Arthur, but Prince Merlin pulled the other Prince away at the last second."

Balinor nods and with an inclination of his head Lancelot leaves the room again, ordering some of the security guards to their posts. As soon the door closes both Hunith and Balinor turn their attention to the still unconscious Merlin.

"How could you be so stupid." Hunith murmurs to the still form in the bed. "Always trying to save people and see what it got you into."

"Hunith it's going to be alright." Balinor reassuringly tells her, before interrupted by some commotion on the other side of the door, which soon after swings open.

* * *

The car with black SUV's in front and behind theirs, comes to a stop in front of the entrance of the hospital. As both Arthur and Ygraine look out of the window they see a large crowd of reporters with either photo or video cameras. A large amount of bodyguards push the news hawks to the side and form a path in between. The door opens and immediately the video cameras start to record and the photo cameras start to flash as Arthur and Ygraine leave the car and walk with a fast pace to the entry of the hospital. Both being bombard with lots of questions on their way to it.

"_Prince Arthur how is your friend doing…?"_

"_Your Highness rumours go that your friend has died, any comments…?"_

"_Is it true that your friend is the son of King Balinor…?"_

"_Your Majesty, are your son and the son of King Balinor arranged to be wed…?"_

Entering the hall of the hospital, the Queen and Prince are getting more stares than usual. All the people sitting there have been watching the news and have heard the King of Mercia shouting that he's the father of Arthur's friend. Both Arthur and Ygraine are ignoring the stares and follow their bodyguards as they checked which room Merlin is in.

Arthur can't ignore the questions of the reporters, which are now swirling through his mind. _Is Merlin really dead? What is that stuff about King Balinor? Marriage?_

Arthur is so confused as he follows the bodyguards to a private section of the hospital. He sees a ton of bodyguards he doesn't quite recognize but doesn't let his attention linger on it too long as they near the door. At the door they are being stopped by one of the unknown bodyguards.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, Your Highness, but you can't enter. By order of the King." Lancelot answers, looking apologetic to him as to the Queen.

"What are you talking about, I'm his son. Let me through!" He yells as he's trying to push Lancelot out of the way when he's blocking the door.

Lancelot doesn't know whether or not to resist, his King has forbade anyone to enter, but this is the Prince of England. He also had underestimated the strength of the Prince as he's been pushed away and Arthur barges through the door. Ygraine send a clear apologetic for her son's behaviour to Lancelot, before following her son into the room where she sees that her son stopped in his track and is looking to no other than King Balinor.

A loud gasp can be heard.

"Prince Arthur? Queen Ygraine?"


	11. Chapter 11

When Arthur swings the door open and enters the room he gasps loudly. He doesn't just get one shock, no he gets two shocks. He's just completely frozen when he sees the King of _Mercia_ in _Merlin's_ hospital room, _holding_ Merlin's hand. _What the hell?!_

The second shock Arthur gets is when his eyes indeed fall on the formentioned boy. His eyes trailing from the beeping machines, to his boyfriend's unconscious body and to the tube in his mouth. His just so taken in in the sight that he doesn't even register that the King is saying something.

_"Prince Arthur? Queen Ygraine?"_

No response from Arthur at all. . . until Hunith started to yell.

"You!" she points at Arthur scooting her chair back, standing up. "This is all your fault! Without you this wouldn't have happened!"

Arthur comes to his senses and is speechless, slightly gaping at Merlin's mother. Hunith is right, this was his entire fault. If he wasn't so stupid to take Merlin out to a public place, knowing that people would recognize himself, than none of this would've happened. Then Merlin wouldn't be in that hospital bed looking paler than usual.

Arthur feels an hand in the hollow of his back and another one on his shoulder. He turns his head slightly to see his mother standing there for support. He gives her a lovingly glance, which she returns with a half-smile to him. He looks up to the place where Hunith just stood scolding at him, to see that she's now sitting on the chair again with King Balinor squatting in front of her whispering words to her. Arthur could only interpret them as soothing words as she kept nodding her head in response.

His eyes are yet again drawn to Merlin who is still just lying there. The still form of his boyfriend makes him thinking back to the scene of the crime where Merlin also lay motionless. He just remembers something, he looks down at his hands to see that they're still partially covered in blood. Merlin's blood.

Ygraine tightens the grip on his shoulder and again she's giving him a reassuring smile. She passes him a wet towel to get the red dried liquid of his hands, just to lessen reminder of the horror her son must've faced this afternoon.

5 minutes pass, with Arthur and Ygraine standing in the middle of the hospital room just looking at the sight in front of them and not knowing how to exactly respond to **_a)_** the still unconscious Merlin and **_b)_** the presence of the King of Mercia.

Balinor has tried those past 5 minutes to calm Hunith down at the bedside of their son, and she is finally calm enough to not attack Arthur out of anger. She's now realizing that Arthur wouldn't have wanted this to happen to Merlin.

She isn't crazy, she heard how Merlin spoke of Arthur when he came home after spending the day with the guy. She knows that her son has more feelings than just 'being friends' for the future King of England. The only question is if the Prince is indeed feeling the same for her son.

Finally someone speaks up in the otherwise quiet hospital room.

"I guess you two are surprised and wondering at why I'm in Merlin's room."

Both Pendragon royals nod their heads, still not speaking up.

"I assume that you haven't watched the news then?"

Both royals shake their head in response this time.

"Well you would've found out soon enough anyways, so there's really no need to hide it any longer. Balinor looks down to Hunith who gives him a nod in encouragement before looking Ygraine straight in the eyes for a moment and then looks into Arthur's and finally officially announcing it; "I'm Merlin's father, he is my son."

Arthur starts to snigger then mockingly laughing before breaking into a full blow laugh. This must be some hidden camera TV show. Merlin. . .a Prince?. . . Of _Mercia_?

His laugh dies down and he starts to get angry. No, Merlin wouldn't keep something like that from him, he's too honest to keep something _this big_ for him. Or would he, and this whole boyfriend thing was just an act? Would he actually had lots of laughs with his mother and father about it when he came home every time he spent time with him. Would he?

Why can't he ever trust people! Why do they always have to do stuff to let him mistrust them! He turns around facing his mother. "We're leaving." He announces making his way to the door.

"Arthur. . ." Balinor calls after him, trying to explain.

"Arthur, hunnie please. . ." Ygraine tries.

"Now mother." He finishes, slamming the door behind him and walks with a fast pace through the hallway, coming past Leon on his way to the exit. Leon only just now managed to arrive in the hospital, because there were some questions he needed to answer by the police.

"Your Highness. How's Merlin?" Leon asks with concern. He still feels guilty for what happened in the park, his job is to protect people and he failed in doing just that. Merlin is even injured because of _his_ own gun.

Arthur just angrily glares to his security guard before ordering him to get the car. Leon immediately springs to action at the order, not wanting to thwart the Prince when he is in one of his mood. He's curious to as precisely _why_ he is in one of his moods, maybe being in the same room with Merlin just became too much for him to bear. He'll just wait and see. The Prince will come round soon enough. He always does.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into him. I think it all just became too much for him. Please forgive me for his attitude Balinor." Ygraine apologizes, she and the King of Mercia always have been on first name bases. Ygraine was always there for Balinor, even in their teens. Balinor was also the one who introduces her to Uther and even after the got married they stayed good friends.

Ygraine actually wanted to run right after Arthur now, to see what's bothering him so much that he acted the way he did, but that wouldn't be really regal of her and so she first apologizes to the King of Mercia.

"That's alright Ygraine, it's not something to be taken in lightly." The King answers, looking with pain in his eyes towards Merlin.

"If you don't mind me saying, but I didn't know you had a son. . ."

Balinor sighs. "I just discovered very recently Ygraine. It's. . . complicated." He answers, now looking to Hunith who had cast her eyes down.

Ygraine looks at the woman Balinor looks at. "And this must be Merlin's mother." She strides forward with the most regal posture. "I'm happy to meet the mother of the boy who makes my son so happy. . . I'm really sorry for what happened to Merlin and I know sorry doesn't help him, but if there's anything, anything at all, please just ask."

Hunith slowly looks up to see that the Queen of England is now standing next to her. She doesn't feel intimidated though, she just sees her as a concerned mother now. Hunith manages to crack a small smile on her lips and stands up to show some gratitude. "Thank you, I really appreciate that, but it won't be necessary."

Balinor explains further again. "Merlin doesn't know about this all yet. We wanted to tell him this evening, but then. . ." He casts his eyes down to the floor. "Then this horrible thing happened. We don't even know when he wakes up. . . _if_ he wakes up."

Ygraine moves from Hunith's side, to let an hand rest on Balinor's shoulder for comfort. "Balinor, please. Don't think like that. From what I've seen from Merlin so far is that he's a strong boy, taking after his father." Balinor chuckles slightly squeezing the hand on his shoulder slightly to let her know he appreciates it.

There is just a comfortable silence with machines still beeping in all kinds of tones and the oxygen machine filling and releasing oxygen through the tube. After a few minutes Hunith speaks up. "So do you think Prince Arthur feels the same way about Merlin as Merlin does about Prince Arthur, Your Majesty?"

"Please call me Ygraine, and I don't know how Merlin feels about my Arthur, but I know for a fact that he's head over heels in love with Merlin. They only have known each other for a small amount of time, but Arthur is already in such better mood since Merlin came into his life. I don't know. . . he just opened up a lot more to me and Uther, we've got a whole new and happier Arthur back."

Hunith nods in response, "It's the same with Merlin. He's just totally over the moon in love. Even if he doesn't admit it to me." She bites her lip before continuing. "Although I must say, I did gave him a hard time about him being with Arthur."

"What. . . Why?" Ygraine replies confused.

Hunith looks up to Balinor for help, but he's also lost for words. He doesn't know whether to tell the Queen now, or wait until they've told Merlin it all.

"It's also complicated Ygraine. I don't want to keep anything from you, you know I don't, but we together first have to talk everything out. I hope you'll understand." Balinor softly answers, not wanting to hurt his best friend.

Ygraine nods her head. "Okay Balinor, I respect that. But I really should get to Arthur. I'm sorry." She embraces the King en Hunith one last time before she departs, leaving both parents alone in the room, now filled with beeps of various machines again.

They both sigh before Hunith quietly whispers. "Come on hunnie. Open your eyes."

* * *

As Ygraine arrives back at the palace again she just shakes her head as Uther asks her what's wrong with Arthur.

"I don't know Uther. I don't know. But did he said anything, anything at all?"

"He mumbled something as he rushed past me, but I don't think I understood it that well. Something about King Balinor and Prince…?" He answers with uncertainty in his voice.

Ygraine nods her head. "You heard it right, when we arrived in Merlin's room, Balinor was there." She takes in a deep breath. "Merlin is Balinor's son."

"What!?" Uther surprisingly exclaims. "How?"

Ygraine shrugs, "Balinor wouldn't tell, he said it was _complicated_, but I think I recognized the woman, Merlin's mother. I think she's the woman who lived together with Balinor all those years ago. I can't say for certain, but I think I'm right. What was her name again?" She closes her eyes thinking deeply. "Lily. . .Lilith. . .?

"Hunith?" Uther brings in.

"Yes, Hunith. That's her name. Maybe she left the palace when she found out she was pregnant. But why tell Balinor now then?" Ygraine rationalizes with a scrunched face.

"Don't make assumptions when you don't know the full story sweetheart, and that's not important now. We should check on Arthur, he was just so upset. I don't know what's wrong with him."

* * *

As Uther and Ygraine round the corner to the corridor which holds all of Arthur's rooms, they hear loud crashing and yelling coming from within his private bedroom. They hurry along and when they open the door of his room they see the havoc that Arthur caused in just a short period of time with their son now sobbing on the ground, holding his hand. As both parents slowly enter the room they notice a bit of blood and scrapings on their son's knuckles, guessing he must have hit a wall or another solid object.

Ygraine and Uther get down on their knees trying to make eye contact with their son who seems to be lost in his own little world again.

When he makes public appearances as 'the Prince' he beams with confidence and grace, but both parents know how insecure and scared he actually really is. He's scared to death about all the responsibilities he carries and he's afraid about all the judgement from people.

That is why they loved it that he made friends the very first day of university that _actually _like Arthur for, well Arthur. When he came home after the first day he couldn't stop telling stories about what he and his friends did the first day at school and he couldn't stop mentioning one boy in particular, Merlin. Then and there Uther and Ygraine knew what this would probably mean, and when the week came along and Arthur would mention Merlin in almost every sentence of his conversations, they knew for sure. Their son was falling for Merlin and he was falling hard!

In their room at nights they would talk about this Merlin and how nice he sounded and that didn't it sound like he was taking advantage from Arthur's just because of his inheritance, they started to grow a little love for this boy themselves. That's when they finally met this boy this afternoon they barely could hold in their laughter on how nervous Merlin looked and how Arthur was having a smile plastered on his face that could light up the whole World if he wanted too. They saw the glances exchanged between their son and Merlin and how full of love it was –Even when they tried to cover that up, just because Arthur's parents were there, but they were so desperately failing at it.

They know from own experience how fast a love can develop. Heck theirs was probably a World Record! After just three days Uther declared his love to Ygraine and she happily returned the declaration. The rest is just history. . . literally. It's already in history books.

Ygraine places her arm around her son's neck and letting it rest on his shoulder, letting her other hand rest on the other shoulder. "What's wrong hunnie?"

Arthur jerks away from the touch and when she looks closer, she sees dried tear streaks covering his cheeks. "Like you don't know." He says with some harshness in his voice. "Don't pretend like you didn't know. You knew all along. Both of you."

Ygraine looks up to her husband with concern and confusion in her eyes, she doesn't know what Arthur is talking about. Uther looks back to her with a similar expression shaking his head and shrugging.

"Know what Arthur?" Uther tries, which doesn't end well as Arthur jolts up from where he sat between his parents and starts to thrash his room again, picking up every loose item he can find and throwing it on the ground while yelling; "That he is a Prince! He played me and for what!? Just to have a good laugh about it!" more items are been thrown and it's actually scaring both Ygraine and Uther, but Arthur's energy is too low to carry on for too long. He's been through an emotional rollercoaster today and it starts to wear off on him.

Arthur slumps against the wall, hissing when his knuckles hit the ground. Uther eyes Ygraine, no words are being said, but she knows what he means. It's best to let her talk to their son, she's always has been the better comforter out of the two of them.

"Sweetie." Ygraine carefully starts, placing her hand on his arm. "We didn't know." Blue tearful eyes lift their gaze to meet other blue eyes and he narrows his brows. Ygraine notices and continues. "Balinor just told me that he only found out recently that Merlin was his son, that he even existed. He hasn't told Merlin yet. . . Merlin doesn't know." She specifically adds so it gets through to Arthur.

"But. . ." Arthur rubs his thumb and forefinger in his eyes before running his hand through his hair. "I don't understand."

"We. . ." Ygraine looks up to her husband, giving him a nod so he can make his way to them, "don't know if we do either. I only found out when you found out, Arthur believe me when I say I do. Balinor explained it a little bit, but he told me that it was just complicated. Arthur listen to me, we know you like Merlin too much to let him go."

Teary blue eyes starts to grow wider and wider with the second. "Y-you knew?"

A large hand gets placed on his shoulder and Arthur looks up to his father. "We know Arthur and it's fine, we're happy for you. We really are." He squats down on his heels. "And. . . he needs you know."

"He's my boyfriend" Arthur confirms, letting his head fall let on his father's knees who runs his hand through his son's hair. Slowly and quietly Arthur let his tears fall freely again, wetting the black dress pants of his father. Both Uther and Ygraine look to each other with a playful smile on their faces, they knew it!

"I love him father. . ." Arthur professes looking up to his father who looks at him with an approving smile. He turns to his mother, ". . .mother." Ygraine places one of her hands over her mouth, tears of joy coming out her eyes.

Arthur rubs his fingers over his eyes, removing the tears. "Look at me, I'm a sobbing mess." He says slightly joking. Ygraine gives a teary giggle, ruffling her son's hair.

"Can I. . . can I go to him again?" Arthur cautiously asks.

He just stormed out of the hospital room, getting ahead of businesses before even knowing the full story. He just jumped to conclusions too fast, the second time today. First when he thought his father would told him that Merlin di-.. no he won't think back at that anymore.

and this is the second time today. If he just had stayed and listened to the King of Mercia he might have understood, but he had to be stubborn and storm out of the room. He doesn't even know if he's even allowed back into the room.

"We can go now sweetie." His mother soothingly replies. "And don't worry about this." She opens her arms gesturing her hands across the room. "The staff will take care of it."

"Come now." Uther says gently picking his son up at the arm. "And while we're at the hospital, we can get someone looks at your hand."

Arthur looks down on his right hand, totally forgot that he hurt himself when he punched the wall out of frustration. He nods.

* * *

Uther decided to go along to the hospital this time, especially now he learnt that Merlin is Balinor's son. As they arrive at the hospital for the second time today they see that the place is still packed with reporters from national _and_ international press, all wanting to have the scoop of the day.

Just like before an huge amount of bodyguards push the nosy reporters back, so the royals can have a quick and safe entry to the building. They get out of the car and even the bodyguards can't stop the clicking and recording of the camera's and the pushy questions of the press who now somehow have learnt Merlin's name.

"_Your Highness, is Merlin your boyfriend…?"_

"_Any comments…?"_

"_Your Majesties is the marriage a part of the peace treaty of last month…?"_

"_Is he a good kisser…?"_

"_Your Highness, please comment about the coma Merlin is in…"_

As soon as the Pendragon royals get into the building, Arthur breathes a sigh. He never liked the press even if he's so used to them. They are so damn demanding, it's not even funny anymore.

Lancelot has seen the royals approaching in the private section of the hospital and softly knocks on the door of Merlin's hospital room before he enters. "Your Majesty. . . King Uther, Queen Ygraine and Prince Arthur are coming this way. What are your orders?"

The King looks to Hunith who softly smiles, nodding her head. She knows that Arthur had time to cool down now and maybe Arthur's voice will help Merlin get through it. He still hasn't woken up while it already has been a couple of hours. There hasn't been any change at all, Merlin even got a bit worse after Arthur the tube went out just two hours ago it was all fine, until one hour ago when he got respiratory distress and the doctors were just in time to place the tube back, or Merlin would've died right there and then due suffocation. Balinor and Hunith just don't know what to do anymore at this point.

Hunith looks towards JJ, who has arrived just four hours ago. He hadn't noticed that the battery of his phone died, not having had the opportunity to charge it ever since he came out of the plane. As soon as he heard the voicemail when he charged the phone, he came to the hospital.

Balinor nods his head towards his most trusted body guard and close friend. "Let them in Lancelot."

Lancelot inclines his head and walks out the door letting the other royals in. Arthur still has trouble seeing his boyfriend laying there in that hospital bed and he just feels so hopeless, not being able to help him at all. He takes a step and then stops again, now looking at the parents of his boyfriend and a man he doesn't know. He swallows deeply. "Your Highness, Ms. Browne, c-can I. . . Can I stay with Merlin for a little while?"

He closes his eyes, expecting to be turned down and send away from of the room and to never speak to Merlin ever again.

The King of Mercia speaks up. "Of course Arthur, please." Balinor gently picks up Hunith's hand and stands up, looking at his son just once more with sadness in his eyes. Hoping he will wake up soon enough.

Arthur's heart flutters when he hears the words, the King doesn't hate him.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you." Arthur replies softly and with gratitude.

As the door closes and he finds himself in the room with Merlin, he actually feels scared. How will he ever survive if Merlin doesn't wake up soon? He walks with long strides towards the chair that Balinor has occupied and seating himself in it. He's just fixed on the rise and fall of Merlin's chest for a couple of minutes, before he's brave enough to speak up, finding his voice being buried deep in the back of his throat. "Merlin. . ." he breathes reaching out for the long fingers of his boyfriend, entwining them like they were last Friday.

"I realized something today. I've realized all along, but today I finally admitted it. I. Love. You." He hears the machine that registers the heart beat actually beep a fraction faster for a couple of seconds before returning to the its regular pace again.

"Merlin. . .?" Arthur tries but doesn't get a response. He reaches over to press a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, letting his fingers run freely through the dark hair before setting back in his chair again.

He just sit and stares at the still form, letting his mind wander off to a life filled with Merlin at his side. He doesn't know how long he has been sitting there, but his eyelids are starting to droop. He's just emotionally drained of today's events.

He subconsciously leans forward, placing one arm on the side of the bed letting his head rest on his arm and placing the other hand on Merlin's arm just to keep the physical contact. As his eyes draw close he doesn't notice the small twitch in the fingers of Merlin's right hand.

* * *

Balinor and Hunith decided that they just can't keep the story from Uther and Ygraine and so Hunith, with help of JJ and Balinor, tells the full story to the Pendragon royals.

When she's finished, the Pendragon Royals can't believe it at first, they can't believe that the previous King and Queen of Mercia would actually go that far to prevent Balinor from loving who he wants. They vow to each other to never let something like that happen to their children.

Ygraine and Uther told Hunith and Balinor in return, about the love confession Arthur did today about Merlin. Hunith was actually the one to first exclaim her happiness and just hugged Ygraine, before realizing she's hugging the Queen of England but then decides to hell with that and kept on hugging her.

"Shall we check on our boys?" Hunith suggest as she finally breaks free from her hug. JJ suggest that he will stay in the room so the parents have some time alone with their children.

They walk out the adjoined room which Lancelot opens, to let the parents in. Entering the room Uther and Ygraine can't help but to smile fondly at how peacefully their son is sleeping with his head resting on the matrass of the hospital bed, and not letting go of Merlin's arm. Uther gently shakes his son at the shoulder. "Come Arthur, wake up."

Arthur sleepily blinks before his vision is clear again and sees Merlin's parents as well as his own standing in the room. "What time is it?" He groggily asks, not knowing how long he's been sleeping.

"Around five in the morning son." Uther answers. "Let's go home, it has been a long day."

Arthur sleepily nods, but not before he has said his goodbye to Merlin. He leans down to press another kiss on his brow and caressing his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb. "Wake up soon. I want to see those beautiful eyes again." He whispers. He turns around and walks into his mother's waiting arms and his father slings his arm around his son's shoulders. They are almost out of the door when Hunith starts to shout enthusiastically. . .

"Merlin? . . .Merlin come on hunnie, open your eyes."

Arthur is at her side within a second to see how Merlin's eyelids flutter and his head turning from side to side, clearly struggling with the tube invading his wind pipe.

"Calm down Merlin." Arthur whispers close to Merlin's ear, running his hand through the dark locks again. "Calm down, it'll be alright."

Balinor presses the alarm button when he registers how Merlin struggles against the tube.

Merlin keeps thrashing his head from side to side, not liking the tube in his air way, but when he listens to Arthur's soothing voice, he does as he's been told. He calms down. His eyes are still shut, be he's awake.

"Merlin, please. . . open your eyes." Arthur tries now.

Very slowly the eyelids that have been shut for close to 10 hours now, open up and those mesmerizing bright blue orbs stare back at him. "Merlin. . ." Arthur breathes with a sigh of relief. "Everything is going to be alright."

Hunith and Balinor cry of joy and Uther and Ygraine struggle to keep their eyes dry, with Ygraine placing her hands over her heart. She's ecstatic that Merlin woke up and to see Arthur smiling again.

Merlin tries as best as possible with the tube in his mouth to smile, but only a faint smile can be registered before closing his eyes again, falling asleep, exhausted from the amount of energy his body has used to strengthen him.

"Wh-What's happening." Arthur asks panicked as he sees the eyelids of Merlin drawn close again. "Merlin…!" he shouts but Hunith lays an hand on the Prince's and lovingly looks at him. "Don't worry. He's sleeping now."

Arthur somewhat calms down and sighing with relief as he hears the door open and a team of medics entering the room and Balinor explaining what happened.

The team of medics make their way to the bed. "If you could all please wait outside the room, than we can check on Merlin." One of the attending doctors kindly asks and the concerned but relieved parents make their way out with Hunith going to the adjoining room to tell JJ the happy news.


	12. Chapter 12

Under no circumstances would Arthur leave Merlin's side now. Not now he had woken up, even though he had fallen asleep almost directly after. No Arthur really had any intention of leaving. He would stay at Merlin's side until he opened those wonderful eyes of him again and _he_ would be the first one that Merlin would see once properly woken up.

His parents tried to get him to get back to the palace with them. It was 5 in the morning and Arthur really should've gotten some proper sleep. . . they could see how exhausted he was by today's events and they reasoned that Merlin should rest too, but when they found out that there was no way to get Arthur leaving his boyfriend's side they just gave up the fight.

Really they tried to get him to go home with them. . . They even tried by Leon pulling Arthur away from the room, but Arthur just clamped to the side of the bed with all his strength, moaning and groaning with disagreement. He wouldn't budge and that's when his as well as Merlin's parents looked at each other and had a mutual understanding. Balinor and Hunith allowed him to stay with Merlin as long as he wanted.

Arthur just raced back at the chair at Merlin's bedside and the grin plastered on his face grew wider and wider with the minute. The doctors had informed Arthur and the others standing in the hallway that Merlin would have a full recovery but needed a lot of rest. There would be a nasty bruise on his chest from the impact from the bullet for a couple of weeks and there would probably be a scar from where the surgeons had to cut the skin to stop the bleeding, but other than that he would be absolutely fine.

And so it had now resolved that Arthur was slumped in the chair not even 20 minutes later. His eyes closed, head thrown back resting against the back of the chair, his legs opened wide and his arms slung at the sides of the chair while quietly snoring.

Uther and Ygraine quietly close the door of the hospital room and grinning at each other while facing Hunith and Balinor. "He's sleeping. Could you. . ."

Balinor nods. "We'll make sure he knows where you are."

"Thank you."

Uther decides to change the subject. "But how are you going to handle things with Merlin, will you still tell him?"

Both Balinor and Hunith looked at each other, they have discussed it in the time they were alone in the room with Merlin and they've decided to still go on with it and tell Merlin as soon as possible. According to what the doctor just told them, is that Merlin is allowed to leave the hospital later this day and go home, but have to be bedridden for at least a couple of days.

"Yes we will when he's home again. Hunith's that is." Balinor answers getting hold of Hunith's hand. "Even if we don't know how he will react to the news, Merlin still has the right to know, but I hope he'll come to terms with it and we can start our new life in Mercia." Hunith smiles up at him, their fantasy they always shared of being a family with each other is coming closer to become reality.

"But what if he doesn't take it that well?" Uther brings in.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"But what about our sons their relationship?" Ygraine worriedly asks. She hadn't thought of it until Balinor mentioned that they would go back to Mercia. She definitely doesn't like the idea of them being parted, it would destroy Arthur.

"We have thought about that, and we first want to see what Merlin decides about whether or not staying in the Uni he's in now and if so we will buy a mansion here so he can still stay here and if we _do _go back then he can always travel by plane, it's only 45 minutes from Mercia to England."

"But still. . ." Ygraine is still not reassured. What if Merlin meets someone in Mercia, that would _definitely_ destroy Arthur. Uther lays his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We will just wait and see sweet heart. Now come we too are in need for some rest."

They leave through the special back entrance which the hospital staff told them about so they don't have to face the always annoying press and paparazzi. The car is already waiting for them and Leon holds the door open. Uther has Gwaine and some other bodyguards situated at Arthur to keep him safe.

* * *

Hunith and Balinor have checked Merlin's room multiple times the past five hours only to see that both boys are still sleeping, they finally decide to get some well-deserved coffee in the hallway.

JJ went home to pack his bag again. He had a good and long conversation with Balinor and after Balinor vowed that he would take the best care of his sister and nephew JJ gave his blessing and decided to go home again, but will be back again in time for Merlin's birthday. Balinor even offered him his own suite in the palace, but JJ kindly reclined telling Balinor that he liked his life with his fiancé in the States.

Merlin blinked as he was blinded by the bright white lights on the ceilings. _Where am I?_

He blinks again, shielding the light away with his hands until his eyes are used to the brightness. He feels like shit, it's like he's been hit by a truck. . . not that he really knows how it feels but you know _metaphor_.

Why the hell is he wearing a shirt in bed, doesn't his mum know that he doesn't like wearing them in bed? They are always turned around his chest and even rising up so he's got an annoying line across his back. He lifts the duvet up and looks at the clothes he's wearing. Well clothes. . .he's wearing a dress made of the worst material ever! It feels like paper or something simular.

_Strange_. Is the first thing Merlin thinks when he sees the dress. He looks at it with a cocked eyebrow, wondering if he got drunk last night and doesn't remember where he crashed for the night. He puts the duvet down again to take in his surroundings. _This doesn't look like a bedroom_. He's distracted by some beeping reaching his ears, he turns his head to the left to look up but cringes as he feels skin pulling and it hurts damn much.

Bringing his hand up to just below his shoulder under the paper gown, he feels bandage wrapped around his torso and shoulder.

"Huh?" Merlin whispers very confused, until events of the past day came back to his memory again. His eyes widen.

_Oh. My. God! I'VE BEEN SHOT!_

He leans back into his pillow again bringing his right hand up to his eyes. He's been freaking shot. . . how on Earth does he always get into these kind of situations?

He thinks back at the time in the park. How he and Arthur had such a lovely conversation whilst looking at the setting sun and the water of the pond and how they walked towards the exit when they suddenly heard Arthur's bodyguard yelling at them. They turned around to see the bodyguard lying on the ground while another unknown man stood there pointing a gun at Arthur.

Arthur tried to get Merlin away from the scene but Merlin just had a feeling that things wouldn't end well and for some reason he was frozen at the spot and when he then saw another bodyguard approaching the man with the gun he just had the instinct to get in front of Arthur and push Arthur away. The next thing he remembered was the noise of a gun firing. He heard people yelling all kinds of things and one person yelling that '_his Highness is shot' _and after that it's pretty much blank.

"Oh god, Arthur! He's been shot!" Merlin whispers panicked, sitting up right before distracted again by some noise. Now on the other side of him. He turns his head and the said guy is just snoring next to him.

Merlin releases a sigh before getting irritated totally forgetting about how _royalty_ has been shot and now scowling at his boyfriend. He's been shot and Arthur is just snoring next to him like he's been watching some boring movie. "Arthur!" Merlin says loudly, but Arthur just doesn't make any movement.

Merlin looks around him to see things that would be suitable to throw to his boyfriend, he spots a tissue box. Taking out a tissue he makes a ball out of it before throwing it with some force towards Arthur's head. It lands right into his boyfriends gaping mouth and Merlin can't help but chuckle at the sight.

Arthur sits up right away, spitting out the paper ball. "What the. . ." he splutters sticking out his tongue trying to get the little bits of paper off that got stuck on his tongue. He hears sudden loud laughter and quickly looks up to see Merlin holding his stomach laughing his head off.

"Merlin!" Arthur happily yells, jolting right off his chair to throw his hands around his laughing boyfriend's neck. "Thank god you're awake." Merlin's laughing switches in content smiles as he brings up his right arm up to pat Arthur's arm, seeing that he can't hug him as his hand is stuck between his own and Arthur's body.

Arthur presses kisses right on the top of Merlin's head and forehead before cupping Merlin's face in his hands and looking him deep in his eyes. He leans forward pressing a deep kiss full of passion on Merlin's lips and pulling back again. "I'm so sorry Merlin. I promised I would protect you and see what it got you into."

Merlin shakes his head. "Arthur it's not your fault-"

"But it is! God Merlin I'm so sorry. It's just. . . and then you on the ground. . . and the blood" He sits down at his seat letting out a deep sigh with his head between his legs.

"Arthur, I'm fine. At least I feel fine. Well some sore shoulder but what would one expect right?" He chuckles trying to lift the depressing mood hanging in the air.

"S'not funny." Arthur mutters back lifting his eyes again and walking to the bed again gently embracing Merlin again. "I was so scared. . . I thought I lost-. . . I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again." He quietly adds with a broken voice. His emotions of last night are coming out again. He felt so afraid of losing Merlin, he really doesn't know what to do without him.

"But I'm still here and I'm fine Arthur." Merlin tries again, now with an added smile.

Arthur reluctantly breaks apart from their embrace. "I better tell your parents that you're awake." It was out before he noticed his slip up. His eyes become wide as he turn around hoping that Merlin haven't heard it. He closes his eyes in defeat as he hears the next question;

"Parents?" Merlin pauses thinking about what Arthur could meant. . . "Oh you must mean my uncle JJ."

Arthur lets out a sigh of relieve, _thank goodness for that way out_! "Oh um. . . yeah er, I meant him. I'll be right back." He almost rushes out the room, but doesn't as he doesn't want to draw even more suspicion on him after his slip up. Opening the door he sees Lancelot and a dozen of other bodyguards he hasn't learnt the name of yet staring back at him. "Where are his parents?" Arthur whispers. The doors and walls are paper thin and words can easily be heard through them if one just strains their ears.

"In the room down the hall. What is it? Is there something with the Prince?" Lancelot whispers back.

Arthur totally forgot about the Prince part for a second, it's just dawning back on him. Merlin is a Prince just like him. A Prince of Mercia. He just saw King Balinor as a parent for most of the day, not as the King of the neighbouring country,

"No, no nothing's wrong. Merlin just woke up again and I wanted to tell them."

"That's wonderful news, I'll walk you them."

Arthur gradually follows the bodyguard to the end of the hallway where he sees Lancelot gently knocking on the door and opening it. He gives a gently inclination of his head towards Arthur before walking back to his own post again. Arthur walks in the room and gets some concerned looks from both parents.

"I just thought you wanted to know that Merlin's awake again." Arthur bites his lower lip. "I erm, I accidentally told him that I would get his parents, but thankfully he thought I meant his uncle JJ."

Balinor exclaims a sigh. "Thank goodness for that, but we really have to be careful from now on. We don't want to stress Merlin. Not until he's home again."

Hunith nods in agreement. "I think it's best if I go alone Balinor." She leans forward to kiss him on the lips which results in Arthur's lip quirking up seeing how the King and Merlin's mother act like some teens in love.

* * *

"Merlin!" Hunith happily yells when she enters the room and sees her son sitting upright, smiling at her direction.

"Mum!" Merlin cheekily replies as he sees his mum acting all happy. He get two arms around him and gets a tight squeeze from his mum. He coughs playfully. "C'nt Br'the."He adds acting like he's short for air.

Hunith playfully slaps his arm. "You always make a joke out of everything."

Merlin sends her an exaggerated smile, before realizing he's missing someone in the room as he looks over his mother's shoulder and just sees Arthur standing there. "Where's uncle JJ?"

"Oh erm, he left again sweetie. When he heard that you would be fine he went home again. You know about his fiancé being pregnant and is about to give birth right?" Merlin nods his head. "Well she phoned him to tell him she's sure that it's almost time and she wanted him home." Hunith makes up, she's not sure where it all came from but it seems that Merlin bought it.

Arthur thinks the same as he tensed when Merlin asked the question and is happy that Hunith quickly came up with something. He walks towards the bed again and sits on the edge putting his arm around Merlin, keeping him close without putting too much pressure on the wounded side.

"Oh. . . Well that's understandable. I just wished to have spent more time with him."

The door opens and doctor Elyan comes in again. "Ah Merlin. Happy to see you back in the land of the living again."

Merlin looks up to the doctor that's approaching him. He estimates him at being around 27 years old, so he must be still in training. Not that Merlin minds too much, it's better than some old and smelly guy. "Indeed it is doctor."

"Are you up for some test?" the doctor asks and Merlin shrugs. "I don't seem to have something better to do." He jokingly answers resulting in eye rolls from both his mother and boyfriend.

Elyan looks towards Prince Arthur and Hunith. Of course he knows now that Merlin is actually royalty and he couldn't miss that it's Prince Arthur is in his presence but he will treat all his patients just with the same respect and no one gets special treatment just because he's royalty. "If you could wait outside again that would be great.

Arthur and Hunith both get up again, telling Merlin they'll be just outside if he needs them and closing the door. After just 30 minutes the doctor comes out of the door again, filling all three of them in about the results. Balinor joined them after Hunith went to the room to get Balinor to tell him that the doctor is with Merlin at the moment.

"Merlin is doing great so far. He doesn't seem to hold any signs of infections and the wound seems to heal quite nicely. I removed the bandage from his shoulder and redressed the bandage of his wound. If you want he can leave the hospital at lunchtime, but he needs to stay in bed for at least a couple more days without him exerting himself."

"That's great doctor, really. Thank you so much for your great care." Hunith and Balinor tells him, shaking his hand with Arthur following her. "I really appreciate all that you've done Merlin."

"That's quite alright Your Highness." Elyan answers, feeling quite proud now of himself that the Prince of Wales is thanking him in person. He turns to Hunith again, "If you can just sign the discharge papers then Merlin can leave in two hours after he got something to eat and a nurse has checked his vitals."

Hunith signs the papers, thanking the doctor just one last time before entering the room again with Arthur and Balinor retreating to the room he's been occupying for the past hours.

* * *

"Arthur, I'm bored!" Merlin whines after the third card game. He has won all three games and is pretty sure that Arthur is letting him win.

"Oh don't whine, you can go home in a minute. We just have to fill some time while your mum is doing whatever she does."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "But why don't we watch TV then. It's better than playing cards."

"I don't know where the remote is." Arthur lies, not wanting to have Merlin accidentally turn on the news and find out that way. It would have a catastrophic outcome.

Merlin pouts, he will miss the rerun of a F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode now, even though he knows every episode by heart. He sighs again as leaning back into the so uncomfortable pillows again and playing with the remote of his bed, pushing the buttons to his bed will go up and down and his feet and head rest up and down and forwards and backwards. "I'm bored!" he exasperated sighs again.

"I can see that." Arthur replies chuckling. "I can't imagine what you would've done if you had to stay longer in here. Although I will miss you in that adorable paper dress, too bad you already changed out of that." Arthur teases with Merlin pulling one of the uncomfortable pillows from behind his back and tossing it to Arthur's direction, who expertly dodges it.

The door opens and the pillow that flew over Arthur's head, just misses the nurse that just walked in with Hunith trailing behind. The nurse looks down to the pillow while walking up to the bed. "Mr. Browne, I'm Elena, a nurse here. I'll get your vitals and if everything's alright you can go home."

"Finally!" Merlin breathes, almost wanted to kill himself by smothering himself by the uncomfortable pillow. He happily extends his arm, so Elena can measure his blood pressure. "I think it might be high though Elena." He adds as she's fastens the band around his arm.

"Hmm? How come?"

"Well have you seen him?" He nods his head to Arthur's direction who slyly grins back at Merlin.

Elena blushes, of course she saw the Prince of Wales when she entered the room. Too bad that he's gay or she would definitely make a move. But at least she can make her friends jealous of being in the same room with Prince Hotness, how their little nickname was for the Prince.

She starts the machine and just 10 seconds later she got the results. "It's indeed a bit higher, but still good enough." She winks to Merlin as she writes some more vital functions on a sheet of paper. "Well Merlin everything seems to be alright, so I don't see why you can't leave. The doctor told you to keep plenty of rest right?"

Merlin nods his head already throwing the duvet off of him and lowering the bed with the remote, he will miss the electronic bed, he needs to get one of those at home. Well one that's more comfortable, but still with a remote. "Yeah yeah, he had told me and yes I will."

He wiggles his finger forwards and backwards, meaning for her to bend over so he can whisper something in her ear. "I trust you keep this. . . about me and Arthur. . . a secret. Don't want it to come out yet you see."

Elena straightens again, glancing quickly towards Arthur who looks a bit confused and curious about what Merlin just told her. "Of course you can Merlin." She brings up her hand to her lips and makes a zipping motion with her fingers. "Your secret is safe with me." With the papers in her hand she nods once in Arthur's direction before walking out the room again.

"Ugh never thought I would say this, but can you _please_ tie my laces of my shoes?" Merlin asks with a reddish head. How embarrassing to ask his boyfriend, let alone the Prince of England. . . no Wales. . . to tie his laces.

Arthur laughs out loud and Hunith muffles her laugh in her hand. "Of course silly, come here with that sexy leg of you."

"Why don't I leave you two alone." Hunith quickly says, not wanting to know what both of them are planning to do.

"You totally _are_ useless aren't you Merlin." Arthur playfully says as tying the laces of his other foot.

Merlin nudges Arthur's side "Hey! don't blame people that are hurt. My pride is already on the ground, I just wished the ground would swallow me too."

They hear a knock on the door again as Hunith enters with her eyes covered by her hand. "Is it safe to look?"

"Mu-um. . .please." Merlin embarrassed calls, he looks to Arthur who is snickering at the sight of Merlin's embarrassment and Hunith's entry. "You're adorable when you blush." Arthur whispers in his ears giving Merlin an even deeper crimson colour. He helps him down from the bed and walks him to the door where Hunith is waiting for them.

Hunith wraps an arm around her son. "Now let's go home hunnie." She tells him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Up, up, up with you." Arthur demands while he ushers Merlin up the stairs towards his bedroom. "I don't want your mum scolding at me for keeping you from your bed."

Merlin sighs, but gets up the stairs as Arthur walks behind and he has no other choice than to go but up. "But it's so boring in bed Arthur!"

"I don't care, you've heard what the doctor told you."

Merlin sighs and grumbles some more as they reach the top of the stairs.

"I do know something we can do in bed but that's not really going to help you with resting, if you catch my drift." Arthur replies with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he opens the door of Merlin's bedroom. He gets a playful slap back from Merlin.

"Indeed it won't." He replies following Arthur inside his bedroom giving a cheeky slap on Arthur's rear as he's bending forward to part Merlin's blanket, so he can easily slip under it.

"Hey! No physical contact until the doctor gives the clear." Arthur scolds with a sense of playfulness in his voice.

"Pfft. Mood killer. Now if you _please_ move out of the way I believe I need some bed rest." Merlin replies smugly, looking at Arthur with his eyebrows shot up and foot tapping until Arthur moves away.

"You know what. I'll just get my portable DVD player from home for you, whatcha say?" Arthur asks as he wraps the blanket around Merlin and making sure he's comfortable. "I'll be right back then."

"You won't be staying?" Merlin asks with a little pout.

"Oh Merls. I will only be gone for like an hour orso and then I will be just downstairs with your mum."

"Fine, fine. Just get that damn thing. It's better than count the cracks in the ceiling. And get some nice DVD's too, I've seen every one of ours already."

"Hmm, bossy are we. Well because I'm such a sweetheart. . ." Merlin snorts mockingly . ". . .I will bring some."

"Thank youuu. . . oh and thank Gwaine from me for bringing us home. I totally forgot."

"Will do." He replies leaning forward, waiting until Merlin gives him a kiss, but Merlin decides that he likes to tease him and just leans back into his pillows, making himself even more comfortable.

"Oh well two can play this game _Mer_lin." He leans down and instead of aiming for the lips he bends down to his neck.

"Oh come here you." Merlin grabs Arthur's chin with his right hand, steering him to his mouth and kissing him deeply. "Don't stay away too long."

"I won't. See you in a bit." After a quick peck on the cheek Arthur walks out the door and Merlin waits until the door closes before jolting off his bed and walking to the window sill. It's always been his favorite place to sit on when he's in his room. He can just stare out of the window and look at the people that pass by his house. He hears the front door closing and looks out the window to see Arthur walking towards the SUV. He hopes he won't look up, or otherwise he will definitely get some scolding once Arthur returns again. Thankfully he doesn't and Merlin sees the car drive off.

Now it's only hoping that his mum won't come into his room any time soon, but he already hears the creaking of the steps hearing his mum humming a melody. He quickly races back to his bed and pulls the blanket high enough so it almost completely covers his face, turning his body so his back is facing the door. He closes his eyes, pretending to be sleeping, not wanting to deal with his over concerned mother at the moment, he just doesn't have the energy for it.

The door slowly creaks open and Hunith pops in her head to see whether Merlin is asleep or not. Satisfied that he's indeed in bed and resting she closes the door and raising the phone she was holding in her hand to her ear. "You can come over, he's sleeping." She whispers through the phone, walking down the stairs again.

Merlin throws off his blanket and walks to the windowsill again. He looks out of the window some more to see that there isn't much is happening in his street. He sees his next door neighbour doing some gardening and the postman delivering the post. He sighs as he thinks about how he would have gotten Chemistry if he was at school now. Thinking of it, he totally hasn't heard of Will yet, _very _unusual. He looks out for his damn phone which seems to disappear from his sight whenever he turns his eyes away from it.

Reluctantly he gets away off the windowsill and looking for his phone again. He'll try his pocket of his pants first and for once, luck is on his side. The 'lost' phone is indeed there. He turns it on, thinking whether he even turned it off but he just shrugs the thought away. His eyes widen as he sees that he got 3 voicemails from Will. Normally he would get like 1 message a day if he's lucky and usually it would be one from the telephone company texting him about some special offer.

Very intrigued on what could be so important, he sits back at the spot in the sill again with his legs pulled up, and decides to listen to the first message.

_Just saw on the news that you were shot. Oh my god Merls, are you okay? Please call me ASAP._

Merlin isn't really _that_ shocked the shooting would be broadcasted on the news, after all it did involve the Prince of England, so what would one expect. He's sure it would only be a brief mention in the news report seeing that it was him and not the Prince that got shot. It's not even worth a segment in Merlin's eyes, but whatever makes people happy he guesses.

He clicks the second messages which he got an hour later then the first one, and brings the phone to his ear again. This time Will sounded a little angry which made Merlin raise his eyebrows.

_Just heard the breaking news broadcast when I drove to the hospital and when I arrived, your _bodyguards_ wouldn't let me into your hospital room. You little hypocrite! How could you keep something like this for me and you even acting like you hate royals. Oh I'm so pissed at you right now! I'll come to your house after school. At least if your _father_ allows me._

Okay. . . this sound really strange in Merlin's ears. What_ is_ Will talking about? _Bodyguards_? _Father_? He scratches his head, more confused than ever. He decides to listen to the last voicemail, hoping for some more clarification. His friend sounded now more calmed down and almost a bit heartbroken.

_Merlin, I'm your best friend, you could've trusted me to keep your secret if you wanted it to be a secret. I really wouldn't think differently of you if you told me you were a Prince. I thought we were good enough friends to trust each other. I guess I was wrong._

Merlin lowers the phone, looking gobsmacked at it. What the hell came into Will!? He must have heard it wrong. What's all this about breaking news, Prince, father, bodyguards.

Merlin shakes his head, Will must have interpreted them as Arthur's bodyguards and maybe the King would be in the hospital too for _whatever _reason, maybe to support Arthur or whatever, he doesn't know.

He can always check what news segment Will was referring to, so he turns on the internet on his phone and scrolls down to the news page. Big bold black letters meet him. **_Merlin, son of King Balinor of Mercia._**

Merlin blinks rapidly, surely his eyes are deceiving him. He focuses his sight on the screen again and sees that it indeed says _his_ name. Oh well there are so many 'Merlins' in the World, funny that that _son_ of King Balinor has the same name as him though. Intrigued by the message, he can't help _but_ to open the message. He let his eyes glide over the article, growing wider with each new sentence.

_At the shooting that occurred in the park last night, the friend of His Royal Highness Prince Arthur became wounded and has been rushed to the hospital. Later it became known that the friend's name is Merlin and is son of the King of Mercia. No official statement has yet been released, but several witnesses have confirmed the King's statement to the medical staff in Essetir Hospital, that Merlin is indeed his son._

Merlin lowers his hand and let his mobile slide out of his grip, letting it fall on the ground. He just stares in front of him not focussing on anything in particular. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, but he snaps out of his stare as he sees a black SUV stopping in front of his house again. Eyes grow wide as saucers as he sees not Arthur, but _the King of MERCIA_ stepping out of the car and walking up to his house.

Merlin jumps off the sill, his hands fly to his hair. _No, no, no_ _this can't be, this is a joke, a dream. Come on Merlin wake up and then you can laugh about it._

He closes his eyes tightly and opens it again, just to see himself standing in the exact same spot and hearing the front door open. He quietly opens his bedroom door and lowers himself onto his knees on the mezzanine to glance downstairs and seeing how his mother is embracing and kissing the King.

He hears how the King asks her how his son is doing and his mother replying to him that he's sleeping. Merlin just gets teary eyes and getting angry at his mother. _I'm a hypocrite?_ He thinks to himself, thinking back at Will's message. _My mum's the hypocrite! Letting me think that royals are so bad and in the mean time she's just been lying to me!_

He storms back to his room, but keeping his footing light not to let anyone know that he's awake. He gets a small bag and throws in some clothes, his mobile which he picked off the ground and his wallet with credit card. He's supposed to only use it when in an emergency and Merlin definitely thinks this as an emergency, if not a national crisis!

Deciding whether or not he should write a note, he decides against it. It's best if no one knows where he will go too. That will teach them not to lie to him. He opens his bedroom door again and listens carefully of where his mum and his _dad_. . . pfft. . . are. They are in the living room if Merlin's hearing isn't deceiving him. _Perfect_. This will give him the opportunity to slide down the drainpipe unnoticed. He'd done it dozens of times when his mum didn't allow him to leave the house when he wanted to go out or whatever.

Tiptoeing over the mezzanine he gets to the master bedroom. If he climbs out that window he has easy access to the pipe. He just hopes with all his might that the window won't squeak when he opens it, it has the tendency to do that! Again luck is on his side as the window opens smoothly and swiftly. He throws the bag around his right shoulder and hopes that he can get down the pipe without causing too much friction on his left side. Biting his bottom lip he steps out of the window and onto the ridge and slides down the pipe. The skin is pulling heavily as he does, but he bites down the pain and landing on the ground with a small thud just behind the fence of their backyard.

Looking around him to see that no one saw him, he starts to run towards the woods behind his house. It will eventually lead him to a main road, so he can get a taxi from there to the airport.

Meanwhile, another black SUV stops in front of the house and Arthur walks out with a small plastic bag in one hand and the portable DVD player in the other.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin keeps running as fast as his legs can carry him, getting far away from his house as fast as possible. His skin just below his left shoulder area is still pulling like crazy and he's surprised he hasn't fainted from it yet.

Making his way halfway the woods he just has to stop and bends down, supporting his body with his right arm against a large tree, trying to catch his breath and wishing for some water or any other refreshing liquid. Glancing through the trees he estimates that it's still a good five minute walk to the main road. He picks up his bag again which he dropped on the ground, when he tried to get his breathing under control and is now walking with a faster pace instead of running towards the main road.

He's utterly and completely exhausted as he finally makes it to the main road. His left side is killing him and he's not entirely sure whether the stitches are still in place or not. He's afraid to look, and he doesn't have time for it now. He has to get to the airport as soon as possible.

Looking up and down the road he sees a taxi approaching and waves his hand, certainly happy to see that the blinker lights up and the car coming to a stop in front of him.

"Where to lad?" The heavily gum chewing driver asks him, not looking in the mirror, as Merlin gets in.

"Heathrow Airport please, and a bit quick if possible."

The man looks around, satisfied that he can turn away from the kerb safely, and makes directions to the airport. From Merlin's experience he knows that the airport is not really that far from his home, but it's too far to walk and certainly in the condition he's in. He sits back as he gently grabs his left shoulder and pulling it forward so the skin isn't so tight and tense. He feels slightly sick, but pushes back the feeling as he can't deal with that right now. He has more important things to think off.

_He's a Prince_, he's a fucking Prince. His mum has kept it all those years from him and what for? And that's not even the worst, the worst of this all is that she kept telling him that she didn't know who he was. How could she. . . how could she tell him that, when in fact his father was the fucking King of Mercia. She could've told him that, he still had a right to know.

How is this even possible! He's the most useless person walking this Earth, he can't be a Prince. . . not like Arthur, Arthur is just born to be one. Arthur will just laugh at him for just trying to be one, yes the best thing to do is just to run away and live somewhere where no liars are. Somewhere where people won't know him, somewhere where he can start over. Yeah that sounds about right, starting a whole new life. He's almost 18 and that means he's considered an adult in most countries, so that won't be a problem.

Insomnia and nausea are threatening to overtake his senses, but he pushes them away. He'll just have to stay awake for a couple more hours. That's all, just a couple of hours and he'll be starting his new life.

"Are you alright laddy?" The driver asks him concerned as he glances up in his rear view mirror. Merlin waves him off.

"I'm fine. Is this the fastest you can go?"

At this the driver speeds up a bit and before Merlin knows it he's already standing in front of the entrance of the airport, bag under his arm and passport in his hand. Merlin knew his passport would be still in the bag as he just recently brought the bag with him for an holiday in the States.

Now he just has to decide where he will run off too. Away from all the people that lied to him.

* * *

Will barges through the front door, he has got a key from Merlin's house ever since he was 14 and is using it more frequently than Merlin and Hunith do together. Not that Hunith minds really, she quite likes Will.

Will storms into the living room as he hears most noises coming from there and takes in the people who are sitting there. He recognizes Arthur and Hunith and a man that if he sees it correctly is the King of Mercia, but Merlin is nowhere to be seen. "Where is he." He asks coldly, staring daggers at Hunith and Balinor.

Arthur had arrived about 20 minutes ago, but Hunith told him that Merlin was asleep so it's best that he'll stay downstairs for just a little while longer. It also gave her and Balinor the opportunity to tell Arthur the story about why she kept the truth from Merlin.

"He's upstairs in his room."

Will turns around immediately, making his way to the stairs but Arthur sprints after him telling him he can't go in as Merlin needs his rest.

"To hell with that!" Will bellows, moving up the stairs with Arthur trailing closely behind him trying to catch him before he can reach the bedroom, but he's just a fraction too late as Will swings the door open and walks in only to find the room empty.

"What for stupidity is this, where is he?" Will asks agitated as his eyes trail around the room.

Arthur is right behind him, looking with big eyes to the bed that's now unoccupied and looking around him to see where Merlin is. He sees drawers pulled open and the door of his closet opened wide with clearly signs of rummaging, like someone was in a hurry.

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, he's an injured person!" Worries are starting to take over Will as he also has seen the minor distress the room holds. Yes his room has always been messy to say it lightly, but things just don't feel right now. He grabs the collar of Arthur and pushes him against the wall. "What have you done to him!"

"Get off me! I haven't done anything."

Will looks down at his hands and immediately releases his hold. "Sorry. Don't know what had taken over me."

"It's okay." Arthur answers, still a bit wary off Will. "He must be here somewhere, he can't have just wandered off!"

"Why are you two talking with raised voices?!" Hunith hisses as she enters the room. She and Balinor almost immediately followed the pair upstairs as she saw how upset Will looked and he never looks upset, not once in the 4 years she has known him. She looks wide eyed as she sees the state Merlin's room is in with the open drawers and door.

"Where's Merlin?" she asks, but already knowing that the pair doesn't know either. She turns around as she feels a slight chill reaching her and her instinct tells her to walk to her bedroom. Opening the door from her bedroom she notices the open window and just knows the story as she's seen the open window many times before.

"He's gone." She mutters and feels an hand on her shoulder, Balinor's hand.

"We'll find him." He murmurs some words in his phone and hearing the steps from the stairs creaking, just a couple of seconds later.

Lancelot enters the room. "Sir."

"I want you to trace Merlin's phone. Quick!" Lancelot inclines his head and disappears again.

Hunith sat herself down on her bed, she's on the verge of tears and wondering what made Merlin leave. The only explanation she can come up with is that he heard them talking downstairs, but how? They were so quiet and she was sure he was vast asleep. Balinor comes to sit next to her, an hand resting on her leg. Arthur and Will are standing in the room, close the door opening and not sure what to do next as they heard Hunith saying that he left.

"What if something happens again Balinor? He's my baby, I can't. . ."

"Shh." Balinor soothes her, holding her close. "I'm sure he'll be fine, don't assume the worst."

"Sire." Lancelot comes walking in as fast as he can, Balinor is immediately on his feet facing his most trusted bodyguard giving him a nod to continue. "He's at Heathrow airport."

"The airport!?" Arthur replies with his voice turning a few octaves higher. "But he can't travel. He's. . ." Arthur starts pacing the room, before bolting right out of it with his phone already at hand. Balinor and the rest of the people in the room can hear Arthur calling on some security guards and telling him to escort him to the airport.

Balinor looks at Lancelot who immediately understands the message Balinor is wanting to give him and he nods his head. "I make sure he'll return safely." He inclines his head to the King and Hunith. "Sir, my Lady."

* * *

Sighing, Merlin looks up to the departure information boards. He just wants to go away as fast as possible and so he looks for flights that depart in about 50 minutes as he still has to go through check-in and security and check-in closes 30 minutes before departure. Eyes scanning every time and country as he comes to a stop at the first country that is first to depart in the time he has given himself. Italy, and more specific Rome.

He somewhat smiles to himself as he lived there with his mum for 3 years before they moved to London, so he knows that area well enough. Determined, he walks up to the first available desk where he's greeted by a bubbly girl with a genuine smile, "Good afternoon sir. How can I help you?"

"One way ticket for the 14:30 pm flight to Rome please."

"Economy or Business Class."

"Economy." He slightly chuckles inwardly. There he is, an apparent Prince and he's getting a seat in the Economy Class.

"Passport please."

Merlin hand the girl his passport and when she opens it, his eyes land on his full name and it makes him think. _Merlin Linor Edward James._

Linor. . . Balinor. Oh how his anger starts to flare up again. His mum even named him after his father, and didn't Balinor told him in the library how the previous King's name was Edward III? Even the King knew about it, how could they all keep lying straight to his face!

"Sir, how would you like to pay?"

Merlin snaps out of his thought as the girl addresses him, holding his passport and boarding ticket in front of her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. And with credit card." He hands over the card and a slight pang of guilt is going through his stomach.

The girl smiles at him "It's okay, but you'll need to hurry if you want to catch your flight. I already checked you in, but you still have to go through security. The terminal you'll need to be is Terminal 2 and the gate number is 15." She circles the numbers on his boarding card and explains which route is quickest to walk as she hands him the boarding pass, his credit card and passport.

"Thank you. . ." He notices she's wearing a name tag. "Gwen."

"Are you okay though, you don't look that well." Gwen asks when she takes in his posture as he stood up from the chair, slightly wincing.

He gives a little smile. There are still people who are concerned about him. "I'm good, I just had a little accident. Don't worry about it."

Gwen smiles back at him again and wishes him a nice flight. With that he quickly makes his way to security and is happy that he will be still in time to catch his flight.

* * *

Tires of multiple SUV's screech, as they come to a sudden stop at the front of the airport. Security guards forming a protective circle around the Prince as he walks towards the entrance with Balinor's security guards trailing behind them. They are not here for the protection of the Prince of Wales but for the Mercian Prince.

Arriving in the building he's immediately noticed by the people waiting around and are starting to take pictures. Arthur runs towards the first desk he can see.

Slightly out of breath he asks the shocked girl behind the counter. "Merlin Browne, which flight has he taken?" The girl looks at him with eyes wide as saucers as she sees the Crown Prince of Wales standing in front of her, talking to her. She snaps out of it. "I- I'm sorry, I-I can't give that information."

"Please." Arthur begs her with pleading eyes. He watches how she bites her lower lip, contemplating if she should break the rules in favour of the Prince and risk losing her job or still denying him. She made up her mind and types in the name.

"There are currently two Merlin Browne's checked in, what is his full name?"

Arthur is relieved that the girl is willing to take the risk to help him and he makes a mental note for him to thank her in person once this is all done. He then realizes he doesn't have the faintest clue about Merlin's full name.

"Er. . . it's, er. . ."

"It's Merlin Linor Edward James, Miss Gwen."

Arthur snaps his head around to see that Lancelot walked forward, he nods once in the security guards direction who takes a step back again.

Gwen's eyes light up at recognition of the name and now she connects the dots together as she remembers the news report she saw this morning. "Terminal 2, gate 15, flight to Rome. But I'm not sure. . ." Arthur doesn't stick around to hear her say that she's not sure whether he will be in time to reach the Terminal as the flight is about to depart in 10 minutes and it's at least 12 minutes walking from this point, as he's already running towards the right gate, dodging people on his way towards it.

* * *

_Last call for passengers for flight BJ 1110 to Italy._

Merlin hears the announcer announcing the last opportunity he has to board the flight and with his bag and Boarding Pass in his hand, he scans the line of people in front of him and then his eyes fall on the door that will lead him to the jetway.

"Boarding Pass please." The airline representative asks him.

* * *

Arthur,with his security guards flanking him, arrive at the gate. He's just a moment too late as the door of the jetway is already closed and the sign telling him that the plane is taxying. Sprinting to the window, he sees how the plane speeds up and takes off. He slams the window with the palm of his hand with a frustrating growl and lets his head fall against the glass, letting a single tear fall from the corner of his eye.

"Merlin, why did you leave me?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously:_

_"Merlin, why did you leave me?"_

* * *

"I haven't."

Arthur's head snaps around at hearing the voice he was so sure he wouldn't hear ever again. On the seat just behind him was Merlin looking not all too well but still nothing life threatening. His bag on the seat beside him and phone on top of it. Arthur starts to walk closer to Merlin and Merlin gets up at the approaching Arthur.

"Look Merlin. . ." Arthur stretches his arm to touch his boyfriend, but Merlin flinches away from the touch.

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long have you known about me."

"Merlin, I didn't know until I saw your. . . erm, your. . ."

"_Father_." Merlin answers with a poisonous tone and a broken look.

"Yes, father. I didn't know about it until I came to the hospital. It was just the shock for me as it must been for you."

Merlin scoffs. "You could've told me when I was at home!"

"I know. . ."

"You don't know! You don't understand. They've. . . lied to me. You've lied to me. My _father_, about which I didn't even knew was still alive, is a King! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel Arthur. . . do you? To be lied to your whole life, to be lied to by the people you thought were closest to you. I can't let myself through that."

Merlin starts to walk away with Lancelot and Steven and 6 other security guards trailing right behind him, leaving Arthur standing behind. The look he gave Arthur was heart breaking, if the words didn't kill Arthur instantly than his look would.

Arthur can't let him walk away, he just can't. He never felt _anything_ this strong for one person. It would tear him apart if he let Merlin walk away now. Looking up he sees a whole crowd staring at him and trying to take pictures of him. . . of them, but most bodyguards are blocking any view people might get. He doesn't care about the curious people, all he cares for -all he wants to care for, is Merlin. He can't let him slip away so he runs after him, grabbing his right arm and spinning him around.

"Look, I'm sorry. Please, just stay. . . Stay with me."

He leans down and kisses Merlin with so much passion that all the people that are in the section of the airport are starting to applaud, rooting and just general 'aww-ing'. Lights of cameras flash like crazy and paparazzi are starting to arrive at the scene after being tipped off. Their cameras were already at hand and they are frantically taking pictures of the kissing couple. This is the jackpot, this is liquid gold!

Once broken apart, they find themselves surrounded by the security guards again, making sure they're block out the private matter of the couple as best as possible.

"It doesn't matter Arthur. I can't put myself through this. Dealing with you being a Prince was hard enough for me as it was. I can't do it with me being one. I'm not cut out to be one. . . I'm not even sure _if_ I wanted to be one."

"Don't say that Merlin, and you've decided to stay. . . that must mean something?"

Merlin looks down to the floor, then up to Arthur. "You've made me stay. I was already on the plane, preparing myself for my new life I was going to build, away from everyone, away from the liars. Then I saw this couple, sitting 2 rows in front of me and I wanted that. I _had_ that. . . with you. Arthur, I love you. . . I'm _in_ love with you. And to admit that out loud is scaring me, 'cause I don't know what will happen. I don't even know what you think of me right now."

Merlin looks Arthur deep in his eyes but becomes worried when Arthur is just standing there. "Arthur, please say something."

Arthur blinks, out of all the things Merlin would say, he wouldn't expect to hear the L- word. He only told Merlin he loved him just a day ago when he was the hospital. He's overjoyed to actually hear that Merlin thinks the same about him. It's just adding even more affection for Merlin on the mountain he already had.

"I, I'm feeling the same about you Merlin. I hoped you already knew that. When I saw you in the hospital my heart shred to a thousand pieces, I couldn't bear it. I wouldn't leave your side when I came over the fact that you were a Prince. I don't care if you are one. I don't care about _me_ being one. All I want is you Merlin. If you'll stay with me, I promise that you'll make me the happiest guy in the World."

"I'm so scared Arthur. I can't face it."

"I can imagine you are, but you don't have to be. I love you and I'm here for you, we will come through this together."

Merlin places an hand behind Arthur's neck and pulls him forward. Lips crash together as they share an intimate moment. This is their moment, no one else's, just the two of them. The two of them in love. They break apart and Merlin embraces Arthur as best as he can, tears for in his eyes. Arthur loves him and he loves Arthur, he now got confirmation that people don't want him to leave, that they want to mend their mistakes. He can't leave now. He's got to know the full story why his mum lied to him.

"I want to go home." Merlin says softly and then looks around to see the place around them has filled itself with men in black suits and he first notices the paparazzi just a few feet away. Cameras flashing, reporters talking. It scares Merlin and at the same time he can't care less about them.

"It seems we can't hide our involvement with each other now." Merlin says blushingly, pointing his head to the reporters. Arthur looks up and can't help to chuckle lightly.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this." Arthur replies with Merlin shrugging.

"It had to be one time. I guess my 'amazing' sense of timing, decided that this was the perfect time." He replies eye rolling.

"Ready?" Arthur asks him and Merlin hesitantly nods his head and as soon as they start moving the paparazzi takes this as their cue to fire all their questions at them. Merlin shrinks away to Arthur's side at their impulsive questions and calling him '_His Highness' _and_ 'Prince'_. He thought he was ready for it, but it turns out he isn't. He can't do it, he wants to get out. _Where is that damn exit!_

Arthur feels Merlin tense at his side. He can imagine how overwhelming this must feel, especially paparazzi are pushy types and he has had a lot of training on how to avoid them whereas Merlin has none. He calls on his security as well as Merlin's and starts to pick up the pace.

Soon they reach the exit and Merlin almost stops in dead track as he spots the SUV.

"_Caddilac!_" He mutters to Arthur as their security ushers them into the car, closing the door behind them. They can still see the fervent flashing of the camera's behind the tinted window for which Merlin now thanks the heavens for. Who have invented tinted windows should deserve a freaking medal." Well I guess I've solved the 'people-following-me' mystery now too."

* * *

The car comes to a stop in front of Merlin's house. The drive back to it was a quiet one. Merlin was panicking and fidgeting the whole way back. He will have to face his mother and he will see his dad. He has no idea how he will react the first time he will see them again. He's known for his impulsive behaviour as just been discovered and witnessed by Arthur.

As the door opens, he gets a serious panic attack. "Arthur, I can't! oh god I can't!"

"Merlin calm down. Breathe. . . just breathe. . . good." He sees Merlin relaxing a bit, just not enough. "Merlin, your mum was worried sick about you when she found out you were gone, you have no idea. She will be thrilled when she sees you again and for as your father. . . I don't know." Arthur still thinks it's weird to address the King of Mercia as 'father'. He has always known the man as a ruler who stood alone, who never married. His whole perspective of the man has to change now, especially now it will be his father-in-law.

Arthur can just see the radars in Merlin's head doing overtime, before he finally sees him nodding. He gets Merlin's hand and places it in his own. "I'll be with you the whole time Merls."

The front door of the house is opened by Lancelot who walks in first to inform his King that his son has returned and soon Merlin and Arthur follow. They are going to the living room as where Arthur can hear talking come from, but as soon as he and Merlin step into the room, it became eerily quiet.

Merlin stares at the man dressed in pressed black pants with matching blazer, looking almost exactly the same as when he first saw him in the library. The man stares back at him and none of the occupants in the room say anything for the first two minutes, until Lancelot excuses himself and retreats back to his post.

Merlin takes a step forward, gulping deeply and feeling his throat just became as dry as sanding paper. He never had felt such dryness ever before, but then again when does one ever come into a situation where he finds himself in. Sure people find out about a parent often enough, but when is that parent a King? His eyes move between Balinor and Hunith before settling on Balinor.

"Hello. . . father."


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously:_

"Hello… father."

* * *

Merlin looked at the man standing close to the window. The man's whole body was tense, but became slightly more relaxed when he heard Merlin call him father. Before either of them could say something more, Hunith was already at her son's side.

Hunith's hands were roaming all over her son's face and body, checking if he gathered any more injuries besides the ones he already had. She went gently over the part where she knew the bullet wound was and when finally satisfied that he didn't encounter more injuries she quickly ushered him to the couch, because even though she couldn't feel or see injuries, her son was on the brink of breaking down or faint.

Merlin still didn't avert his gaze from the man standing at the window when his mother was checking him over for injuries or when she steered him to the couch. Even when he explicitly told her 10 times already that he feels fine, that he's just a bit tired but nothing more. She just wouldn't believe him until she found out herself and was satisfied that he indeed didn't had any.

He would take in the man's posture, his expression, his kindness, because that's all what Merlin saw when he looked in the man's eyes, kindness. He was just the exact replica of the man which he had encountered in the library, it wasn't an act, it was just how the man, _his_ _father_, was. Merlin couldn't believe that his father was standing here right in front of him, gawking at him. It made Merlin slightly uncomfortable but at the same time he replicated the exact same expression as his father.

He never really had a father figure whilst growing up. Perhaps his uncle JJ for when he and his mother lived with him in the United States for about three years. He lived there from the age of six to nine, before his mum decided to move somewhere else. So those three years were the only time he had some kind of father figure and he just missed that piece of parental authority for most of his life, although he has to admit… his mother did a fantastic job raising him on her own.

She really did… _except_ for not telling him the truth, but he's slowly adjusting the thought that his mum _must _have had a good reason for it and he was determined to find out why she kept the truth about his father and his inheritance from him. He actually couldn't care much about the inheritance, it was the principal of missing out the time he could've been spending with his father that made Merlin the angriest. How he missed all the moments he could've done with his father while growing up. The moments he saw other kids from his neighbourhood had with their dads, like fishing, riding his mountain bike for the first time, playing football, just that kind of stuff. He missed out on that and he's just crestfallen because of that.

"Merlin, sweetie. Everything okay?"

Merlin was brought out of his train of thought as his mum was crouched before him and having placed an hand on his leg. She became worried when Merlin just stared out in front of him and hadn't moved in two minutes. Well she did expect this kind of reaction a bit. Seeing his dad for the first time –well for the first time with the knowledge of it– couldn't be easy, but still she worried with his unresponsiveness so she's relieved to sees her son looking up to her and shaking his head.

"Sorry mum. I was just. . . thinking."

He looked to his mum and then to his dad, who was still standing at the window. His hands were clasped behind his back and he kept an intense gaze on him. Almost as if he was looking through him. They kept their eyes locked for just a second or two before Merlin tore his gaze away as his mum said something to Arthur.

Arthur had sat himself in a comfortable leather armchair next to the matching couch on which Merlin was sitting. He was familiar with King Balinor, but he still thought it was amazingly strange to see him as father as well as Merlin being his son. What would this bring for the future? Would Merlin accept him as his father, accept himself being a Prince and if he would, would he leave him and live in Mercia. He couldn't just think about that yet, that were some matters that weren't even relevant at this moment.

"Arthur, could you maybe give us some time alone?" Hunith gently asks as she wants to discuss this matter in private, even if she knows Merlin and Arthur are practically inseparable these past few days. She can always try and ask him.

"No, he's staying here." Merlin replies sharply as he grabs Arthur's hand when he's trying to stand up and wanted to walk away to wait in the kitchen. "Whatever we will discuss here, can be said in front of Arthur."

Arthur sits down again as he feels Merlin's hand with force on his own. Merlin clearly doesn't want to face his parents alone and he _did_ promise him that he would be at his side the whole time. He can't back out of that now, how much this situation is actually something between Merlin and his parents. He'll just have to support Merlin right now and whatever will be discussed will be kept in privacy and won't leave these four walls.

Arthur nods his head to Merlin's direction with a small smile and the look Merlin gives him, tells him that Merlin knows that he will stay at his side and backing him up when he will confront his parents. He's just happy that he can be some kind of help, because he feels utterly useless right now.

"Okay." Hunith answers as she's standing up again from her squatting position. If Merlin wants it, than Merlin can have his way and Arthur knows most of the story already so there won't be really that much new stuff that he will discover. She looks towards Balinor, beckoning him forward to let him sit on the couch.

Balinor takes a few cautious steps closer, feeling even more nervous than when he faced Merlin in the library. Now he doesn't have to keep secrets, but he doesn't know how Merlin will react to him. He just ran away after he found out, god knows what he will do after hearing the full story. Balinor takes a deep breath and is sitting on the same couch as Merlin, but then on the far side of it. He notices how Merlin is keeping track of every movement he makes, but he doesn't object to it so that can only means something positive.

Hunith takes the seat between Balinor and Merlin and interlaces her fingers with Balinor's, looking up to him with a stressed expression and just general tiredness.

After all the worries he had for Merlin and how he would react, he neglected on how Hunith must been feeling. He gives a reassuring squeeze to her hand as he thinks it isn't appropriate to kiss her hand at this time.

"So? Are you going to start telling or what?" Merlin snaps with a bit more hatred than he initially intended too, but he's just tired of the lies and wants to know the truth. And he wants it now!

Balinor and Hunith look at each other for the final reassurance before Balinor nods his head forwards, urging Hunith to begin the story. She turns her head to face Merlin who has let his head hang and trying to avoid eye contact with his mother as long as possible, because he knows that when he will look at her face he can't stay angry at her. Every now and then he would just glance side-wards to Arthur who gave him small smiles every time and just encouraging him with it to hear his mother out.

"Merlin hunnie. Just let me explain _everything_ before you make any decisions."

Merlin contemplates it for a second but eventually nodded his head. And so Hunith began to tell the whole story, leaving nothing out.

* * *

After done telling the story, Merlin has been just sitting there and hasn't made any comments yet. Hunith starts to worry.

"Merlin… say _something_."

Nothing happened and Hunith started to panic. Is her son really that taken in with the story that he lost the ability for speech or is he just completely traumatized by it? In Hunith's eyes there is just a thin line between those two.

During the story, Arthur made his way from the comfortable chair to the armrest of the couch where Merlin and his parents were seated on. He just thought it would give Merlin more comfort when he's near him and when his hands are placed on his shoulders to give that extra bit of reassurance that everything is fine and will be staying just fine. No matter how Merlin will react to the story.

And as a true son of his father, he asks the exact same thing as his father did when Hunith told him the story about what his parents did.

"But why didn't you go back when his parents passed away." Merlin sort of accusingly tells his mother after hearing the full story. He can _finally_ see the point she's trying to make and it makes him sick and angry on what his so called grandparents threatened to do to his mother if she ever told someone, but he had this moral of not holding a grudge on people who are deceased so he won't.

He really does get her point of view, not that he's exactly agreeing on her plan of approach, but he wouldn't be sure what he would've done if he was in her shoes. He's just going to have some time to get over what his mother did, but there is just one thing gnawing on his mind and that is why his mother never told his father about his existence after his parents had died. Why still keep running for over a decade, when basically everything was safe for him and his mother again.

Hunith was expecting the question and she will tell him what she told Balinor. It will sound like a really implausible story, but it's the truth and Hunith is done lying.

So she looks her son straight in the eyes and tries to bring over the sincerity of her regret about this all to him. She tries to think about a good way to start, but there just isn't any and so she will just start the story and hoping that Merlin will get it along the way.

"Can you remember that camping trip we took when you were almost eight years old?"

Merlin furrows his eyebrows slightly and doubts the credibility of the just asked question. What the hell does that have to do with this all? He still thinks back and Hunith sees her son thinking deeply, trying to remember anything of it before she can see the nod coming from her son.

"It was when we had that 2 week camping trip in the woods with uncle JJ, right?"

"Yes, that's the one." Hunith answers him. "Well, as you know the radio broke down right?"

Merlin starts to chuckle lightly at that memory. His uncle JJ had screamed bloody murder at finding out his favourite radio didn't worked at the spot they were camping at and they were about 5 hours from civilisation, so going to a shop and buy a book or something else wasn't really an option.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

His eyebrows shoot up from not understanding where is mum is going with this story. Sure they had a fun time while camping, but he still can't make any sort of connection between camping and him being a Prince for that matter.

Hunith sucks in a breath. "Merlin listen. When we were camping in the woods, Balinor's parents… your grandparents, died in an horrible car accident. And since it's not that big of a deal in the States what's going on in Mercia they only broadcasted the news for about three days, and because we were still in the woods at that time without any source connecting us to the civilized world, we missed that message."

Merlin shakes his head with a look of surprise in his eyes and raises his hand in disbelieve. "I'm sorry, but what is that for kind of lame excuse. You _must_ have heard _something _after we returned. Or at least in the years that followed."

"Merlin, I've never deliberately looked up things about Mercia, because it just hurt too much when I'm reminded about the pleasant and not so pleasant times I had there. And I've never told anyone except your uncle JJ about this story and we just agreed to keep quiet about it after I've told him the story, so we never spoke of it again. I don't think he knew either that your grandparents had died, because I'm positive he would've told me."

Merlin snorts. Is she really expecting him to believe this crap? If so she must have got some kind of mental infliction, how could she ever think he would believe this!?

"Lets say I believe you. Then there is the other matter about not telling _me_ about all this, about him." He finishes pointing his finger in Balinor's direction.

Hunith brings her fingertips to her temples. This wasn't going exactly the way she planned it to be. Merlin was a very forgiving boy, but he could be stubborn and when he was, he was it damn well! She sighs and looking up to Balinor with pleading eyes to help her with this.

Balinor on the other hand doesn't know either on how to react to his son. He doesn't really know him and he finds it really hard to let his voice be heard to his only son, how will this end? He has really no idea.

Until Arthur speaks up.

"Merlin, let's go upstairs."

"No, I'm not going just because you–"

"Now." Arthur replies with a voice that isn't reckon to fight against and after making a small growl at the back of his throat he stands up and walks up to his room. As Arthur stands up to walk right after him he stops for a minute to turn to Merlin's parents. "Sorry Balinor, Hunith, but I need some time alone with him."

Both parents just allow it, because they don't seem to find any other way out of this situation. Hopefully Arthur knows what he does and he will talk some sense into Merlin. Hopefully Merlin can see that they _are_ trying to mend things, but his stubbornness won't allow it to see it through.

When they see the door closing again Hunith turns to Balinor. "This is your entire fault." She accusingly tells him with a tinge of playfulness layering her voice. Balinor just looks at her. Gobsmacked at was she just told him, isn't she mostly responsible… but before he can finish his thought, Hunith is already bringing her hands around his neck and nuzzling his neck. "This is your fault, because he has inherited your stubbornness."

Balinor still a bit baffled by the comment, had time to process the whole sentence Hunith was trying to tell and can't help but chuckle a bit.

"Arthur will make him come to his senses Balinor. You've seen how Arthur reacted when we told him the story."

Upstairs, Merlin just came into his room and was turning around when he heard the door closing behind him. He was preparing to tell Arthur a piece of his mind, but he didn't even got the change to do so as Arthur was already looking at him with a bit of annoyed look covering his face. He clearly wasn't appreciating Merlin's reaction.

"Sit." Arthur sternly told his boyfriend. He might be telling everyone he's almost an adult, but he's clearly still acting like a child and so he will be treated like one! Even when he and Merlin have only a little over a year age difference.

Merlin snorts, "Like I will do what–"

"Sit." Arthur repeats a bit forcefully this time and Merlin rolls his eyes up, breathing a little heavy through his nose, clearly signs of annoyance but does as he's told and is sitting on his still unmade bed.

"I can't believe you, you know. You act like a little child!" Arthur begins, pacing in front of Merlin. "I'm sorry, but are you really this blind?"

Merlin's mouth falls open a bit, why is Arthur scowling at him for? His mum is the cause of this all! "Arthur why are you telling me this, my mum–"

"Your mum is doing everything she can to try to fix her mistakes _Mer_lin! But you're acting like a spoilt little child who doesn't get a toy because he's been _'good'_. I'm not saying that what she did was good, far from it actually, but at least she's _trying_ to make things right Merlin. Why can't you see that?"

"I can, but Arthur–"

"Was I finished talking already? Hmm?" Arthur replies with what he calls his 'Prince voice' which he only uses when he either has to deal with annoying press or paparazzi or any other people that annoy him. It's a mix between angriness, annoyance and a little whine. He sees Merlin slightly gaping at him in response and then slightly flushed shaking his head. _Good, that means it's working_.

"Good. Now listen to me Merlin. I only act this way because I love you and I want that you and your mum and your dad for that matter, to have a good relationship. Things are about to change in your life, whether you like it or not and it's best if you've got some people around you that love you and care for you, because let me tell you from experience, people can be damn hard cruel to you and in those moments you _need_ people that care about you and support you in every way possible. And Merlin, you've found out who your father is. You have been given the chance to get to know him like you've wanted too when you told me that that's one of the things you missed in your life.****** And surely that will need some serious time to get to know each other, but Merlin you are been given time for it. Use it dammit!"

Arthur is slightly panting after his little outburst. He's said it all within one breath, and now he's finished he will need a second or two to catch his breath, but as he does it seems that he struck a chord with Merlin.

Merlin let Arthur's little speech sink in. He's right, dammit why is he always right! He had been acting like a damn little child and it's time to grow up. He's just been angry and now he thinks about it, it wasn't really all directed to his mother. Sure a tiny bit of it was, it was still his mum's decision to not tell him about this all, but he realizes she did what she thought was best for _him,_ she wasn't going to risk his life upon telling him everything. He looks up to Arthur who now got his breathing under control and stood there arms crossed on his chest.

"Arthur, I need a moment…" He looks Arthur in the eyes. "_Alone._"

Arthur doesn't make any movement that will indicate that he will agree to his wish. "Arthur, seriously. I'm not going to run away…_again_." He quietly adds.

Still wary, Arthur does what Merlin requests but firstly leans forward to peck a kiss on his boyfriends lips. As he stands up, he points a finger to Merlin "Just know that I'm in the hallway Merlin. I will know if you're planning to do something stupid again." and then walks out the door, closing it swiftly behind him.

Merlin plops down on his bed and scoots back so his back is resting against the hall. Sure something like this would only happen to him. He's just a magnet for weird situation so it seems. He sighs and let his head fall back, slightly wincing as his head comes in contact to the wall. Seems he forgot how small of a distance there was between him and the wall. Bringing up his hand to rub the sore spot he thinks back about the story his mum told him. How scared she was that they would find her and conveniently also him.

And was this all really that bad in the end? He's seen _so_ much of the world. More than most of the people his age have seen. And he found his father, or rather his father found him. It was just like Arthur had just reminded him off, it was what he always wanted… when he still thought that he would never meet his father. Now he had indeed time to get to know his father, get to know the country he's a _Prince_ off. Damn, it's still a weird thought. _Him _a Prince!

_Prince Merlin… His Highness Prince Merlin_. _Doesn't sounds so bad, has a nice ring to it_. He subconsciously nods his head with a face of contentedness as he thinks about it. And sure there must be some advantages about being one?

And his dad looks friendly enough. Also him and his mother are clearly still in love with each other. That really didn't went unnoticed with Merlin. A small shiver goes through Merlin's body. He doesn't want to think about what his parents might be doing right now. He has a feeling though…. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

In the end, Merlin comes to the conclusion that Arthur is totally right even if he doesn't exactly appreciate his way of bringing it to him, but Merlin guesses that approach was the only one that would work on Merlin at this moment. He slides off his bed and catches a swift glance of him in the small mirror in the door of his closet. He doesn't look really good, no wonder the doctor told him to get bed rest. As soon as he said his mind he will finally listen to the doctor's advice and get into bed.

As he opens the door, Arthur is almost falling over because he was leaning against the door. "God, trust issues much? We have to work on that if we want this relationship to work Arthur." Merlin teases, his mood ten times better now he rationally thought about this whole situation. Inwardly he curses himself for not doing that sooner.

Arthur fidgets. "Sooo?" he swallows dryly. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes." Is Merlin's only response, his face neutral as he strides past Arthur, leaving the said person with confusion on the mezzanine as he himself gets down the stairs, but soon enough he hears Arthur's feet moving and following him quickly to the living room. He groans as he enters the living room again. He knew it! His parents are kissing each other. That will need some serious therapy to get that wiped off his retina.

"My eyes!" Merlin dramatically adds by slapping his hand over his eyes. His parents just apart at hearing their son's voice. They weren't expecting him any time soon and when Hunith brought her hands around his neck there wasn't much to prevent them from kissing.

"Merlin…" Arthur hisses as he comes into the room again and can just catch the end of what Merlin was meaning with '_my eyes'_.

Balinor clears his throat, standing up from his seat. His hands professionally clasped behind his back again as he nods to Merlin which Merlin returns with a massive smile.

"Merlin? Everything… okay?" Hunith cautiously asks, not sure where this sudden turn around from her_ s_on came from. What had Arthur said to him!?

Merlin turns serious. "Yes mum, everything is okay." He switches looks between his mother and father. "I… I know I haven't been reacting that well to the _news_ you two had for me. And I certainly shorten your life by about twenty years by running away and act all stupid, but that has been brought to my attention." He said looking up to Arthur with slightly squinted eyes, but in a playful way. "I..." he takes in a deep breath and looks to Balinor. "I really want to get to know you Balinor and I think it will take some time, but we have time enough now don't we?" Even when he addresses him as father when he arrived in the house, he didn't feel really comfortable with it, but he's sure that in time that will come. And going by his father's expression he doesn't mind it that he's been called by his first name, as his whole face lights up and the hands unclasps behind his back and looking full content to Hunith.

Balinor is finally saying something for the first time since they've been here, "I'd like that as well…son." A jolt of energy courses through his body with that one single word. How he longed for it to say ever since he found out and now he said it, it felt great, it felt amazing. And Merlin seems to accept it, as he can just trace a small upward curl of his son's lips.

"So it's really true then." Merlin said with a smirk. Balinor furrows his brows.

"What's true?" Balinor asks.

"Well… that I'm a Prince."

Arthur can't help but snort loudly behind Merlin. "Wow Merlin, you sure are a genius."

"Ugh, shut up."

"Crown Prince, actually." Balinor replies as he watches how Merlin's eyes grow wide. "Well almost, it's still has to be made official." He refrains himself from laughing as Merlin's whole face changes from smugness to one of sheer panic.

Merlin looks panicked up to his father, then his mother and finally Arthur. "What! Uh uh, no way. I can't! Arthur stop snorting! Oh god, really? Please tell me he's joking mum. I mean I can barely live with me being a Prince, but Crown Pr– I can't even say it. Muuuum, you have to stop laughing too!" He let himself fall on the armchair Arthur sat on earlier. His face looking lost, and his lips in a slight pout. Arthur pats him on the back.

"Merlin, stop degrading yourself you'll be fine, and after all you'll be having the best tutor ever." Arthur sees how Merlin's face scrunches with a look full of questions.

"Who?"

"Me, Merls! Wow, the element of rationalizing isn't your strong point is it?"

Merlin shrugs at that, still processing the fact of what he's just been told. Crown Prince? that will be another thing he will have to get used too. And here he thought things would be easy.

"Merlin." Balinor begins, making Merlin look up to his father. "Would you like to see Mercia?"

"Of course! When?"

"Now."

"Now?" Merlin replies making his voice a couple of pitches higher than usual.

"But… but what about me resting, what about school!" Does the King even know that you can't do things just because you're royalty? Stupid question, of course they think they can.

Hunith is the one answering this time. "You'll still be resting plenty and we've already informed school, and they are sending through assignments through e-mails and that's the same for Arthur's assignments. He and his parents have been arranging some things with the school too and he's coming with us to Mercia. At least if you want that Merlin."

His face almost split in half hearing what his mother tells him and certainly after he heard that Arthur could come with them. He was actually terrified for a moment when he was thinking about going to an unfamiliar country, practically not knowing anything or anyone there.

"Do you even want that Arthur?" Merlin asks seriously. It's like Arthur didn't had a choice in this and like he's almost being forced to go with them.

"I really want to Merlin. And when I'm there I can finally see some of the beautiful country myself." He adds with a wink.

"So it's settled then Merlin?" Balinor asks again and this time he doesn't have to wait long for an answer as Merlin heavily nods his head with a glint of happiness in his eyes. Balinor gets out his phone and murmurs some words in it and before he even had put his phone away he already sees Lancelot walking into the room and after seeing the smile his King is wearing on his face he comes to the conclusion that everything is fine and Merlin has been told the full story _and_ is accepting it.

"Sir?"

"Ah Lancelot. We all be leaving for Mercia as soon as possible, could you please arrange that everything is ready?"

"Of course Sir. The plane should be ready in two hours. Are there any more wishes?"

"Not at the moment Lancelot. Thank you." And after that Lancelot walks out of the room again, his hand already on the radio on his collar, sending through the request of his King.

* * *

"Oh. My. God! _That's_ what we will be flying in?" Merlin shrieks when he catches sight of the private jet standing proudly in the late afternoon sun. Rays of sunlight bouncing from the plane, almost blinding Merlin by the brightness of it all

Arthur chuckles at Merlin's reaction. He can't wait to find out what he thinks of the Mercian palace. A lot of people think that it's one the most beautiful palaces in Europe. "Yes Merlin and it's brilliant. Some champagne..."

Hunith coughs warningly. She isn't really keen on Merlin drinking, even when he is over the age he's allowed to drink it. But who is she kidding, she's sure they will be getting their hands on some alcohol one way or the other. As long as he's responsible who is he harming right?

"I mean some nice _non_-alcoholic beverages." Arthur quickly corrects as they get out of the car and make their way to the stairs that lead them to the entry of the private plane, meanwhile whispering in Merlin's ear that he will snatch some tiny liquor bottles from the mini-bar.

Merlin chuckles at it as he walks up the stairs and when he enters the plane he's greeted by two flight attendants who slightly incline their heads. "Your Highness, I wish you a pleasant flight." They both say to Merlin, but he's looking at Arthur, not realizing that they are talking to him.

"They're talking to you Mr 'I'm-forgetting-that-I'm-a-Prince'. Arthur whispers as he catches Merlin looking at him with a disapproving look when he doesn't thank the attendants for their kindness.

"Oh!" Merlin gasps turning his head quickly to the two flight attendants. "Sorry, yes thank you." He slightly blushes. News about him _does_ travel fast!

He looks around and is in awe on how spacious it all is. There's even a sofa in it! He can adjust to this life, not a problem. He walks further in the plane as the flight attendants ask him to take a seat. He decides against the sofa as he flops down in one of the ten more comfortable looking swivel seats with Arthur taking the seat next to his, and his parents the two seats in the front of the plane. Merlin and Arthur are seated more towards the back of the plane for which is Merlin is now thankful for as there is now some distant between him and his parents. _Even better_. Merlin thinks as he smirks Arthur's way.

"What are you smirking about?" Arthur asks, intrigued by the expression Merlin is sending him.

Merlin sits back in his chair, clicking the seatbelt in the holster. "Nothing. You'll see when we're up in the sky."

"Merlin… you know you'll have to be resting right?" Arthur teases back, now fully aware what Merlin's plans are.

"Again with the mood killing! Well then we'll just have to stick with kissing." He leans forward as best as possible he can with his seatbelt already buckled but can still reach Arthur's plumb lips perfectly, before they are interrupted with some rustling of the radio through the speakers and hearing the captain speaking.

"_Here's captain Morgan speaking. We will be taking off in a short moment, so I want to kindly request for you to fasten your seatbelts. The weather is calm and our expected time of travel will be around 35 minutes. On behalf of myself and my co-captain James I want to wish you a pleasant flight."_

Merlin sits back in his chair, feeling happy and pleased about his life. He's has found his father, he's having the most wonderful guy in the World as his boyfriend and he's even starting to forgive his mum a bit at the time.

_Life really can't be more bliss_. He thinks as the plane takes off to his new destiny.


	17. Epilogue

**Last chapter + at the end you can read the set up for the sequel. **

* * *

As soon as the plane touched ground, Merlin was completely awestruck by the amazing surroundings of the airport. It was grand, it was beautiful. The surrounding trees were full in bloom and the blossoms of the blossom trees were happily frolicking through the soft evening wind.

Before Merlin could even take in more of the country he just set foot in, he, his family and Arthur were already transported to the Mercian palace. Thankfully their arrival was planned so fast that the national paparazzi hadn't even got wind of the just arrived King and newly Crown Prince. That will give them at least a day without being harassed by the paparazzi.

Arthur certainly didn't lied about the beauty of the palace when he told him about it in the plane. Driving up the immense long drive way, Merlin has the need to hold his chin to prevent of his mouth falling wide open. The multiple water features with flower beds decorating the whole length and either sides of the drive way are just phenomenal. And then finally he can catch a glimpse of the beauty of the palace from afar, catching just the last rays of the late afternoon sun and the view is just hands down extraordinary.

When the car came to a stop, lackeys hurry their way to help the royals and their accompanists out of the car and to scurry their luggage their way into the palace. As Merlin is standing in front of the said palace he can't help it anymore and just gapes at the beauty of it. Looking up he traces every creamy colour stones and decorated stained glass windows all the way to the top which goes on and on.

The steps leading into the palace are made of excellent marble and decorated with a blue carpet with a rearing horse as embroidery. Merlin figures that that's probably the national symbol of Mercia as he seen it a couple of times in the book about Mercia he read in the library.

The inside of the palace isn't anything else as the main hall is enormous and the ceiling ornated with a painting of some battle ground and the army holding flags with the same rearing horse he saw on the carpet outside. Merlin takes a mental note to ask Balinor about the painting later. On the walls are some various other paintings, some are looking very old and as far as Merlin's knowledge of art goes, it are paintings from some very famous painters.

Balinor moves towards one of the many sitting rooms with the rest following pursuit. Lackeys are filling the room and getting refreshments for the King and his guests. But before Merlin can take his seat, he feels an hand on his shoulder. Slightly turning his head, he looks straight in the eyes of his father.

"Merlin, can I. . . can I talk to you for a second?"

The King almost looks nervous in Merlin's eyes but he has no idea why. Everything is now out right, everything is fine? Why the need for nervousness? He's curious why the King is acting like this and so agrees to come with him. Balinor quickly pecks a kiss on Hunith's cheek with a result of Merlin rolling his eye to it, but he feels happy for his mum. Her whole face lit up with that one small gesture and Merlin's feeling for staying angry at her for what she did is slowly starting to decrease by the second. It will take some time to completely forgive her, but there is no need to keep that from her being happy _right now_.

"Sure." Merlin replies to his father's request. He has no idea about what he wants to talk about, but he figures he'll find out soon enough.

Coming walking towards Merlin again he places his hand back on his shoulder and Merlin doesn't seem to feel tense under it, so he leaves it as they walk towards the back gardens. If Merlin thought the front gardens were amazing it wasn't even compared to the beauty he found here. The botanical gardens were full in bloom and went on for miles and miles to come, the trees were slightly swaying in the wind and there was a swan pond, some more fountains and in the distance he could spot a tennis and basketball court.

His father gestures to sit on one of the stone benches placed in various places throughout the garden. And as they sit his father starts to fidget again, just like that time in the library and the instinctive thing for Merlin to do, is to place his hands on the fidgeting hands of his father. He smiles up to his father and trying to reassure him for whatever he wanted to ask or tell him.

Balinor clears his throat. "Merlin. The reason I wanted to talk to you in private was, because I wanted to give you this." He unhands his own hands from his son's to fumble into his pocket and pull out a small silk bag. Opening it slowly, he catches how Merlin is following all his movements. He tilts the bag slightly and a silver ring slips out and lands on the palm of his hand.

"This ring has been an heirloom in my family for generations now. It has been passed from father…_to son_."

He hands the ring over to Merlin who gapes at it literally gobsmacked. The ring itself is just a silvery blank one, but on the top there is just the same horse emblem that he's been seeing throughout the whole palace. Merlin traces his fingers over it before looking back up to his father.

"If you'll accept the ring, you will also accept you becoming Crown Prince of Mercia."

Merlin eyes widen as he stares back to the ring and then to his father again. "I really can't!" he cried passing the ring back to Balinor. "What about the people of Mercia, they can't just accept that I'll be their Crown Prince, they don't even know me! I don't even know myself that well. I know for sure that I can't handle this. I'm clumsy, and don't like crowds. God… it'll be a huge disaster. What if I'm to embarrass you…or the country? I would never forgive myself–"

"Merlin stop it. Just stop okay." Balinor forcefully tells his son as he sees him panicking and overthinking things too quickly. It seems to work as Merlin stops talking and listens to his father. "The people will be thrilled to find out that there is a Crown Prince which is my own flesh and blood. You have no idea how uncertain the people felt all these years. They were anxious that there would be a successor that wasn't from Emrys blood. Mercia is old fashioned like that. But now I found out about you and I just know the people will welcome you with open arms."

"But that still leaves _me_ as the problem. Seriously I'm not cut out to be–"

"Merlin, you'll be just fine. With some training you'll be just the perfect Prince, there is nothing to be worried about. You've got your mother, you've got me, you've got Arthur and you _will_ get the people's support. There's really nothing more you need. Please Merlin, I'm just asking you to think about it. I don't need to have an answer right away." Balinor places the ring back on Merlin's palms and closes his son's hand with his own.

"And there's one other thing I wanted to ask you." Balinor gulps again and Merlin is scared what bomb his father will drop on him now. What could be worse than asking him to be Crown Prince? "I didn't want to do it without your permission and I hope you're going to agree with it, because I'm not sure what I would do if you didn't, but of course I will understand when you decline it and if you will accept it, then I will be–" The king rambles on and on and Merlin has no idea what point his father is trying to make, so he decides to cut him short.

"Balinor…" He says with a bit uncertainty. Calling his father 'Balinor' still feels weird to him, but to call Balinor 'father' is even weirder to Merlin, he's just not ready to call him that. He sees how there's a faint smile appearing in the corner of his father's mouth in the otherwise worried and frowned face. "Just ask what you want to ask."

Balinor takes in a deep breath. "You have to understand that I love you mother very much. I've never once stopped loving her all the years I haven't seen her and I-I'd" he blows out puff of air. "I'd like to have your permission to ask her to marry me."

The word 'shocked' is an understatement to describe Merlin's facial expression. He wasn't expecting this question in a million years. He thought his father might wanted to ask him if he wanted to spend some time or whatever with him, but asking _him_ permission to marry his mother. No, that wasn't really on Merlin's list of possible questions his father would ask him.

He splutters, coughs and clears his throat before he can stare straight back to his father again. "And you're asking _me_? That really is not my place to say, but if you really want to have an answer…" Merlin pauses to overthink things, Balinor bites his lower lip, waiting in anticipation and then Merlin continues with a smile on his face. "Well what other answer can I give you than _yes_."

Balinor breaks into a full smile, and reaches into one of his pockets and gets out a small black velvet box. He opens it as he's passing it to Merlin. "I wanted to give her this ring. Do you think it will be okay?"

"Okay? It's beautiful." Merlin answers breathlessly as he gapes at the white gold ring lined with small diamonds and one big red heart shaped ruby in the middle of it. "She might kill you, for it being too expensive but she will love it." He answers passing the box back to his father again.

He hears someone clearing his throat behind him and turns around to look right up to an outright tall and broad man. "Ah Tom, glad you could make it." Balinor said. "Merlin this is Tom, he'll be your personal bodyguard."

"Your Highness." Tom replies, inclining his head to Merlin and holding out his hand for Merlin to shake it. Merlin's mouth hangs open in amazements of the man's strong build as he shakes his hand, before shaking his head to comes to his senses again. "Bodyguard? I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Unfortunally you do Merlin. There are many people who won't like that you'll be first in line of succession."

"But… but, you've just told me about how everyone wanted..." He scowls and leans back on the bench.

"Yes Merlin, but there will be always people who will think otherwise and I just _can't_ take that risk."

"Fine then." He turns to Tom, accusingly pointing his finger to him. "But no 'Prince or 'Your Highness' or anything that fits that category. Just Merlin please."

The bodyguard looks slightly up to meet his King's gaze, but the King shrugs in response. If Merlin wants to be called that way, he wants to be called that way. There is no in-between.

"As you wish, Sir."

Merlin rolls his eyes in respond. He also meant that 'Sir' fits in that category, but at least it's not as bad as the titles.

"You're dismissed until further orders Tom." Balinor says to the bodyguard, who quickly retreats back to the palace again.

After a small uncomfortable silence, Merlin starts to speak. "So…" Merlin begins slightly uncomfortable. "When will you ask the big question?" He never thought he would see a blush from a King, but now it certainly looks like the King has some flushed cheeks.

"I-I was thinking about tonight. In these very gardens."

"Are you nervous?"

"What do you think!" Balinor exclaims with a playful tone. "She's the love of my life, how couldn't I be?"

Merlin snorts at the cheesiness of the proclamation, and then he tries to stifle a yawn due to the lack of energy he has because of the accident and all the other events of the past couple of day. Unfortunally for Merlin, Balinor catches it. "Merlin, you should be resting. Here, let me take you back inside. Your room should be ready now."

"Fine. And you should be thinking about _things_." He replies with a sly smile as the King leads him back through the gardens. Still clutching the silver ring, that will decide the rest of his life tightly in his hand.

* * *

Arthur finds himself in Merlin's room that night. He's been given a room of his own, but it's not like Hunith and Balinor can stop them from being with each other. As they lay in Merlin's bed, Merlin has found himself nestling close at Arthur's side, with his back against Arthur's chest. He made sure he laid on his right side as it was still painful to lie on his left.

"It suits you well." Arthur comments from the place he has his head resting on Merlin's shoulder and starts to caress Merlin's chest with his left hand. Merlin looks down to his hand, where there's now a silver ring slipped on one of his fingers. "Hmm. I guess so."

"You don't regret your decision right?"

"No!" Merlin answers quickly. "No. It just feels _weird_, you know."

"I actually do know." Arthur chuckles, with Merlin slapping the duvet about where his thigh is, as best as his can from the position he's lying in.

As Arthur's left hand is still caressing Merlin's chest, he makes sure to be careful around the sensitive area. "I'm sorry for what happened Merlin." He tells him as he looks at the bandaged area on his chest, knowing that there will be a scar developing in time.

"Are we back to that again?" Merlin answers sleepily through half lidded eyes. "I told you Arthur, it wasn't your fault. Just a case of wrong place, wrong time. Now can you just please leave it and leave me to sleep?" He yawns right after he said it, closing his eyes all the way.

"Fine. Changing subjects. I'm curious though if your mum will accept, don't you?" He waits for a response but doesn't get one. "Merlin?" He tilts his head up to look at Merlin's face, only to discover that his eyes are fully closed now and his breathing evened out. "Sleep tight." He murmurs into his boyfriend's shoulder as he kisses him on the hair and making himself more comfortable in the bed with his arm still possessively and protectively slung around Merlin's waist.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur are sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, just enjoying their breakfast as well as teasing each other, when suddenly the door of the kitchen opened and Merlin's mum appears with a big smile and her hand up towards the couple. "Merlin, Arthur. I'm engaged!" She not yet yells, as she let the couple examine the ring closely, even when Merlin already saw it. While the three of them are drooling over the ring, Balinor quietly walks in and smiles broadly thinking about how Hunith said yes to his proposal in the botanical garden and now seeing how happy Merlin is for his mother, hopefully their relationship will become as good as it once had been. They're certainly heading that way. His own happiness starts to increase tenfold when he hears Merlin's next exclamation.

Merlin looks up to his mum and holds up his hand as well, showing off _his_ ring. "Mum, I'm going to be a Crown Prince!" he replies, mimicking Hunith's enthusiasm, but the mock tone in his voice is clearly evident so he deserves himself a slap from his mother, as he always teases her for her enthusiasm for about _anything_. Then she hugs him and Balinor walks forward.

"I'm glad about your decision Merlin." He said placing an hand on his son's shoulder. "What made you decide to accept?"

"Well _him_, for one." He said broad smiling, pointing to Arthur. "And then I thought about what you said yesterday and I'm clearly have some kind of purpose here, so how could I run away from that? And I also really want to get to know you."

The King nodded happily. He was over the moon that Merlin accepted and happy that his son wants to get to know him. That makes him even more happy than that Crown Prince 'stuff'. "I really want that too Merlin, but for now we have to inform the people. There'll be an exclusive television segment this afternoon." Merlin's eyes widen. God, he hadn't thought about _that_ and he really isn't that great with interviews. "Without questions that is." Balinor quickly adds as he sees the panic starting to form in his son's face. "So you won't have to worry about that. I'll do the talking and you'll just have to wave and smile, it's no big deal."

"O-okay." Merlin replies with a shaky voice.

"Merlin you'll do fine. I will get a suit sent up to your room."

Merlin rolls his eyes and looks annoyed.

"He never liked suits." Hunith whispers in her fiancé's ear. "He thinks it makes him look old."

Balinor chuckles. "I'm sorry Merlin, but that's just the way it is. It's what the people expect. You can wear your normal clothes anytime you want, but when you'll have to do a public appearance, people expect you to be formal. It's been like that for centuries. I'm sure Arthur can tell you a thing or two about that."

Merlin looks hopefully to his boyfriend, hoping he would be prove the opposite, but instead he sees Arthur nodding his head in almost a guilty manner, but with a cheeky grin just hiding in the corners of his lips. He can't wait to see Merlin is a perfect fitting suit. Just the thought about it makes him hot with desire.

Merlin groans. "I thought it was supposed to be fun to be royal." He props his head on his chin, letting his arm rest on the breakfast bar he's sitting at.

* * *

**THE END **

**...Here does the setting up for the sequel begin. If you're not interested in the sequel you can choose to stop reading now...**

* * *

"That crown was in our grasps sister, and now this _Merlin_ boy comes in the picture and steals it from beneath our noses. I can't let that happen!" Mordred said, flicking off the TV with much force. He just watched the televised news segment of the Mercian King introducing the son no one ever heard of, to become the Crown Prince of Mercia during the celebration of his eighteenth birthday next month.

"Calm down Mordred. We'll get it eventually, don't worry."

"Morgana! Didn't you listen? He's a _boy_, he's got a lifetime ahead of him. God forbid that he will adopt children, or we will never be able to claim our rights."

"Who says he got a lifetime ahead of him?" She replies smirking, "I think it's time to bring out that _lovely_ charm of yours, brother."

"How will that ever work on him? He's in a relationship with that Pendragon. It looks pretty serious. He caught a bullet for him for christ's sake. I don't think I can come between that." Mordred answers, scrunching his nose thinking about the English Prince.

"And when did that ever stopped you?" She replies standing up, slightly raising one eyebrow.


	18. Hidden Royalty: Announcement

I'm sorry for not posting that one chapter I promised (that chapter that was meant to be between chapter 4 and 5), but I cant find it anymore.*sobs*

I already did a full computer search with all kinds of programs, but no results. if you want I can retype it, and otherwise I'll just leave it.

**~oOoOo~**

That being said, I can announce that I'm busy with typing the sequel and that I already have a few chapters, but it's **very much** work in progress. AND I can't think of a name for this new story. I really don't know :(

Maybe you guys can think of something? To get more of an idea how this story (for now) will be, here is a small undetailed summary:

The new story will be mostly about Mordred and Morgana trying to gain the crown by **_eliminating_**Merlin, but how will they do that I'll keep a bit of a secret. There will also be a bit of trouble in paradise for Merlin and Arthur (again, details won't be revealed until the time is there haha).

So _any_ ideas at all?

Anyways, hopefully I can otherwise think of something and I hope I'll be able to post the very first chapter tomorrow :)

Thanks for sticking to the story and for all the new followers I gained in the last few months. *hugs and kisses*

**_~Utsaah._**


	19. Sequel Now Posted

The sequel of Hidden Royalty is now posted. It's called **_Eliminating_ Royalty**.

Add this after the normal url:

**/s/9504817/1**

Very nervous about publishing it, but I'll just see how it goes :)

Enjoy!

And with that, this story is now officially completed/closed.


End file.
